Who Would've Thought
by MarvelousN16
Summary: Anko is Naruto's personal jounin instructor. From the time they met, their life's will come to change for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto was a 13 year old boy who had only two dream that kept him going in life. Becoming the greatest hokage and being accepted by everybody in his village. The boy had determination like no other. However he was always overlooked or treated poorly and he just couldn't figure out why. For as long as he could remember, he had always been treated like he was a burden to others. When all he wanted was somebody to talk to so it could ease his loneliness. Unfortunately for Naruto, his whole village hated him. He decided that one day he will make them see that he's just a normal guy just like everyone else.

The more he tried, the more he was rejected. Orphanages treated him badly at a young age. One time he was going to eat dinner with the rest of the kids. He took a bite out of his food and felt that something wasn't right. If he had stop eating he knew the director of the orphanage would get mad at him and make him sleep outside for the night. So the boy just kept eating and 10mins later he was on the ground throwing up and clutching his stomach. Naruto had been poisoned. Luckily for him, there was an Anbu stationed to watch the place to oversee his well being. The Anbu busted through the door and slammed the director on the table. Another Anbu came up picked Naruto up and took him to the hospital.

He had to be given a cure plus have his stomach pumped. In the inside he was a bit happy he was in the hospital rather than the orphanage because the kids there always made fun of him and beat him up. It was like that at every orphanage he had been to. He was happy when Sandaime-jii-chan gave him his own apartment to live in. Naruto was beyond grateful that his jii-chan did that for him. The sandaime even said that everything was paid for already so he didn't have to worry about paying bills. And he would get an allowance every month for food and other utilities.

Years had passed since then and now he was at the academy ready to take the graduation exam again. He was known as the dead last in his class and class clown for his antics. But that never stopped him from trying. He could do the Kawarimi jutsu and henge no jutsu. The one jutsu he could never do was Bunshin. Every time he tried only a pale version of himself would pop up and disappear a second later. Although he knew that he had to get it right this time.

He went into the room were the instructors were waiting for him. Iruka was really the only academy teacher who looked out for Naruto. He knew that Naruto could accomplish a lot in life if he just put his mind to it. He was hoping that this time he could finally pass his favorite student. Iruka knew that he shouldn't have favorites as a teacher but Naruto was an exception. The chunin saw a lot of his younger self in the boy.

Naruto had concentrated his chakra and began to do the kawarimi then henge. Now that those two were out of the way he focused hard on performing a bunshin. Once again, luck was not on his side as a pale bunshin had appeared and disappeared the next second.

Iruka sighed. "Sorry Naruto but you have failed again."

Mizuki who was next to Iruka gave off a slight sinister grin. ' _Serves you right you damn demon. You shouldn't even be allowed to become a ninja. You should be locked up or put to death.'_ He thought to himself.

Naruto looked down in disappointment. He had trained so hard so that he wouldn't fail this time around. Naruto turned around and left the room. As he was walking, his classmates looked to see if he had passed or not this time.

"Oi dobe, I take it you didn't pass again?" Sasuke said.

Naruto shot a glare at the raven haired boy. Sasuke was the one who he considered his biggest rival. Although he never once thought of himself inferior to Sasuke. He had to admit that he was talented.

"Of course that idiot failed isn't it your fourth time Naruto?" Kiba said.

"Yeah Naruto you're just a failure who will never be as good as Sasuke-kun even if you trained for your whole life. Also word of advice Naruto but wearing an orange jumpsuit as a ninja is practically suicide." Ino added while she laughed.

"Naruto is just a stupid Baka who can't ever amount up to anything." This time it was Sakura who voiced her opinion.

Naruto was about to blow when Shino surprisingly spoke up for him. "Are you guys really putting down our classmate who is obviously trying so hard to become a shinobi? Everybody has their struggles that they must overcome. But instead of putting him down for it. Why not offer to help him instead?" Shino was usually the quiet guy and didn't say much. So it was a shock to see him voicing his opinion. Even more of a shock that he was defending Naruto.

Naruto looked at the bug user. "Thanks Shino I appreciate it." Shino nodded.

Hinata looked as if she wanted to say something but she was too shy to speak up.

The blond went back to his seat and waited for the rest to finish.

An hour had passed, and it looked like everyone in his classes had passed but him. It made him jealous of his classmates and mad at himself for failing again. The class was dismissed and were told to report back in 2 days.

Naruto got up and walked the hallways with his head down. Once he reached the exit, he sat on a swing and watched as the other kids were congratulated by their families. Some parents even looked at him and smirked knowing that he failed again. He ignored their looks as usually.

Once everybody had left, Mizuki had appeared in front of Naruto. "Hey Naruto don't look so down. This is more than one way to graduate." Mizuki told him.

Naruto eyes had widen at this news. Now he knew that Mizuki was one of the many teachers looked at him like he was dirt. But he thought that maybe he was really trying to help him. "How? What's the other way Mizuki-sensei?"

You'll have to sneak into the Hokage residence and it should have a room were the scroll is located. Then you'll go to the forest and open the scroll and master one jutsu from it. If you can master it by the time I get there you pass." Mizuki said with a smirk.

"Really alright! I'll do it sensei!" Naruto said with excitement. He ran off to the hokage residence with no time to waste. He was finally going to become a shinobi.

Mizuki had watched him run and couldn't help laugh. "Stupid boy like you could ever become an shinobi. Today is your last day breathing." He disappeared. Little did Mizuki know, an kunoichi who was nearby in the shadows had heard everything.

A few hours had passed, Naruto had successfully took the scroll and was now in the woods trying to learn a new jutsu. "Man I suck at regular bunshins. But the kage bunshin is so much easier to learn for some reason. What's better is that whatever my clones learn. Their memories come back to me. I could learn a lot of jutsus faster than normal."

After a few minutes had passed, Iruka showed up. He didn't look too pleased at the moment. "Naruto what are you thinking?!" He yelled.

Naruto turned his head to see Iruka and grinned.

"Huh so you're here instead huh Iruka-sensei. Alright but be prepared for your eyes to jump out of there sockets. Because once I show you this then you'll have to let me pass!" Naruto said.

The chunin looked confused. Now that he thought about it. ' _He looks like he's been training. Also I wonder what's he talking about.'_

 _"_ What are you talking about Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"The only other way to pass the graduation exam is to learn a jutsu out of this scroll right?" Naruto responded.

"What? Who told you that?"

"Mizuki-sensei." Naruto told him.

"Mizuki?" Iruka wondered for a second before sensing something coming. He yelled get down and tackled Naruto.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Iruka?" Mizuki said evil like.

Iruka looked up at the teacher. "Mizuki what's the meaning of this!"

"I'm finishing something that should've been done 13 years ago Iruka." Mizuki responded.

"What?" Iruka said.

Mizuki looked at Naruto. "Naruto do you know why you're so hated by everyone? Well let me tell you."

"Mizuki stop this you know this is against the law!" Iruka yelled.

Naruto looked at the silver haired man with curiosity. He was finally about to get some answers since Jii-chan didn't tell him.

"It's a law that prevents anyone from publicly talking about what happened 13 years ago. When the village was attacked by the Kyuubi. The great Yondaime had fought the demon and in the history books it's said that he died killing it. But no matter how powerful you are a mere human cannot kill a demon. So the yondaime sealed it inside a new born baby. He died while completing the sealing. That new born baby was you Naruto! You are the fox itself!" Mizuki yelled out as he jumped to attack the boy.

Naruto wasn't even paying attention. Unfortunately, his thoughts were somewhere at the moment. _'So I'm the Kyuubi? This whole time Jii-chan and Iruka-sensei knew? That's why I'm so hated...'_

Iruka pushes him and told him to run while he handle Mizuki. Naruto grabbed the scroll and ran.

The third hokage was watching the whole thing from his control ball inside the hokage's office. ' _I had hoped he wouldn't have found out like this. I didn't want Naruto to know atleast until he was good enough to compete in the chunin exams.'_

The third had hoped that Naruto wouldn't break down mentally. We can't risk the Kyuubi being able to take control.

Naruto had hid himself being a tree. Just thinking to himself until he had heard his sensei's voice.

"Naruto is one of my students. He's also Konoha's prankster who can outrun anbu. But more than that his not the demon fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha! A future shinobi." Iruka yelled.

Naruto had tears streaming down his eyes. Iruka didn't think of him as the demon. He was happy that someone actually looked at him for him.

"What nonsense Iruka, the boy is a demon and I'm gonna kill him and you." Mizuki stated as he started to spin the demon wind shuriken in his hand. He proceeded to attack Iruka, until Naruto jumped out and kneed him in the chin.

"Naruto!" Iruka said.

"Back off of my sensei Mizuki-teme or I'll kill you." Naruto told him with a glare.

"Oh yeah? I can kill you with ease. What are you gonna do about it demon?" Mizuki asked with a smirk.

"Fool whatever you throw at me. I'll give it back a thousandfold." The blond voiced with authority.

"Let's see you try Kyuubi!" Mizuki jumped at him.

Naruto yelled. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" Many clones of him appeared around the forest.

Iruka looked at Naruto with shock. ' _That's an elite justu and he's learned it within a few hours. To top it off he's summoned so many clones. I've never seen this amount before_.' Iruka thought to himself.

The clones started beating up Mizuki who was too shocked and scared to attack. It wasn't long before he was beaten to a pulp and unconscious. Naruto and Iruka were sitting on the ground as the sun rise. Iruka looked down and took out a blew shinobi headband.

"Here you go Naruto. Congratulations you've officially passed the test." Iruka told him with a smile. Naruto was stunned and tackled Iruka into a hug. "Alright Iruka-sensei! Thank you so much you're the best sensei!" Naruto yelled out extremely excited.

The two were so distracted that they didn't notice. That an kunoichi was staring at the two with amusement from the trees. She turned around and started heading back to the village.


	2. Chapter 2

After Naruto received his headband Iruka told him that he had to go report to the Hokage. But he would meet up with Naruto after at Ichiraku' to treat him for graduating. Naruto nodded and started walking back to the village. As Iruka headed for the Hokage tower. Naruto had walked around the village feeling something that he never really felt before which was true accomplishment. It was an odd feeling to him since wasn't used to it. Sure he may have been happy to master basic academy justu besides regular bunshins. But for years he wanted to graduate and it took him 4 times to do it. After many trial and error, he finally managed to do it. A goal of his was finally completed.

He knew that this was only the beginning to becoming a shinobi that will forever be remembered. Being hokage and being accepted are his ultimate goals. If he can become a strong shinobi who protects his home. Then maybe he could accomplish those goals of his. He remembered times were he would sit and talk with his Jii-chan about being hokage.

 **Flashback**

They were in his office talking about things. When Hiruzen asked a young Naruto. Why did he want to become hokage?

"Because Jii-chan the hokage are the strongest in the village and they protect everybody in the village! I want to be strong just like every hokage on the hokage monument."

Hiruzen nodded. He was surprised that Naruto wanted to be someone who protected the people who treat him so harsh. Throughout everything he had been through. The boy had a pure heart with the will of fire burning through him. Despite the loneliness and dark times. He's still not consumed with hatred surprisingly.

"Naruto why do you want to protect the people who cause so much harm to you? Don't you feel anger at then for treating you that way?" He asked the boy.

"Because I want to be accepted. I don't know what I did to make the villagers treat me the way they do. But I have hope that someday I will be treated normal or at the least make some friends to ease the loneliness. So maybe if I show the villagers that I'm not actually a bad person and that I'm strong enough to protect the village. Maybe they'll accept me? But I also know that's not realistic cause some people just get a kick out of messing with me." Naruto answered.

' _So he wants to be treated normally like everyone else? Not that I could blame him. I'm glad he sees that it's not realistic that everybody would accept him. However knowing Naruto, anything is possible_.' The sandaime thought.

"That's not a bad reason Naruto but I think you shouldn't focus on everybody accepting you. I have no doubt that within time. Someone will save you from your loneliness. I pray that they can ease the pain more than I can. But you shouldn't focus on protecting the the village so you can be accepted. You should protect the village so your home and the people you care about." The old man told Naruto.

Naruto thought about what he heard his jii-chan said. "I guess thats not a bad idea. I mean I do have you and Iruka sensei who I care about. But what do you mean someone will save me from my loneliness? You help me out a lot jii-chan. I would've still been in an orphanage if it wasn't for you."

"Yes but I can't spend a lot of time with you Naruto. I only have so much spare time. It's not enough to heal the loneliness in your heart. You have a pure heart but you still have that feeling of loneliness every time you're by yourself. I bet it eats away at you at times." Hiruzen said.

Naruto looked down and nodded. He knew that his jii-chan was right. He felt better whenever he was with him or at the academy with Iruka. But that still didn't ease away a lot of the pain and loneliness for the most part.

"Naruto I have faith that one day someone will be your savior. They will not only accept you for you. But cherish and appreciate you for you. They won't look at you with contempt. I can't tell you how long do you have to wait for it to happen but just try your best to get through the dark times and I'm sure you'll find them."

 **End of flashback**

"I wonder if that'll ever happen. It's been 6 years since he told me that. 6 long years of agonizing loneliness. So far it's still only jii-chan and Iruka-sensei who seems care about me. Oh also old man Teuchi and Ayame. Don't get me wrong they help out a lot but for some reason it's still not enough. The only one in the entire village who could possibly come close to understanding how I feel is Sasuke. But he's an ass so it would be a waste of time trying to talk to him about it." Naruto said out loud.

He walked up to Ichirakus and sat down. About 5mins later, Iruka showed up. The two had ordered and ate their ramen. Ramen was one of the things that could warm Naruto's stomach. After about 15 bowls, Iruka had told him that the Hokage requested to see him once he was done. Iruka paid for the tab and headed towards the academy. Naruto decided to go pay the old man a visit.

Once he reached the tower. He went up to the level the office. A few minutes later, he stood at the door and knocked.

"Come in."

Naruto walked in and closed the door. He went to go sit down in the chair in front of his jii-chan's desk.

"Naruto how have you been?" The sandaime said.

"Why didn't you tell me jii-chan?" Naruto got right to the point.

Hiruzen sighed. "I'm terribly sorry Naruto. But I had to keep it a secret until you were atleast old enough to defend yourself. If word got out that you're the container of the Kyuubi. You would be hunted like a dog."

"But the whole village knew Jii-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Only the older generation know since they were old enough to remember that night. Children in your generation or younger do not know of it." Hiruzen told him.

"If they don't know then why do I constantly get belittled?" Naruto asked.

"Because most likely it's their parents saying to either to go by you or they're just doing what the adults do." Hiruzen voiced regrettably.

"Why do I have to be the one sealed with the fox? Couldn't the fourth had found some other person like himself?" Naruto questioned.

"Unfortunately Naruto you were the only one close enough to the fourth at that time. Also your blood is Uzumaki meaning that you were the only one who would be able contain it. And if the fourth sealed it within himself and died with the beast. The beast would be reborn years later and cause havoc who knows where." The old man explained.

"Uzumaki?" Naruto asked confused. "What does my name have to do with anything?"

"Naruto what I'm going to tell you is something that I didn't want to tell you until you were 16. However I feel as if I keep this secret from you then you would lose trust in me completely." He paused then sighed. "You're apart of two clans. The Uzumaki Clan and the Namikaze Clan. The Namikaze were a small clan but were formidable in their own way. However the Uzumaki were sealing specialists. There is not many seal masters around anymore but Uzumaki were feared because sealing capabilities and massive chakra reserves. The Uzumaki were distant blood relatives to the Senju who built the foundation of this village. There are many seals that the Uzumaki created that are too advanced for most regular sealing specialists to understand. However it is one man who did. The Yondaime Minato Namikaze. He was an very unique one out of the Namikaze clan. Probably the best shinobi to ever come out of that clan. Naruto you're mother and father are The red hot-blooded habanero Kushina Uzumaki and The Fourth Hokage also yellow flash Minato Namikaze." Hiruzen told Naruto.

Naruto stood there in complete utter shock. He was the son of the fourth hokage. Even his mother sounded like a big name.

"Wow Jii-chan that's unbelievable...so now I'm starting to understand why the Kyuubi was sealed into me..if I'm the son of the fourth hokage himself. Then there's was no one else he could possibly trust with the task besides his own son. But wait what happened to my mother?" Naruto asked.

"The Kyuubi was sealed into two people before you. The first was Mito Uzumaki, the Shodaime's wife. And the second was your mother Kushina Uzumaki. What happened was that the Kyuubi was somehow extracted from Kushina right after she gave birth to you. I do not know exactly what happened since I wasn't in the room while she was giving birth. But from what I can guess is that someone knew that the seal was weakened during child birth. Now the Kyuubi was about to attack you before Minato could seal it. However both of your parents jumped in front of his claw to slow down its momentum. Minato then used a forbidden jutsu to seal it inside of you. Your mother died due to chakra exhaustion beyond belief plus she had a wound that was too late to heal. The Uzumaki were also known for their strong life forces. But it was a miracle Kushina was still alive after the extraction. Since usually the person who is the container does after extraction. Your father died because once he sealed the demon. He had to give his soul to the shinigami for using that particular jutsu." Hiruzen voiced.

"Wow...now that's stuff that only legends can do. But ji-ji..did...did they love me?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I promised your father that if something was to happen to him before you were old enough to remember him. That I would

let him explain the rest in a letter he left for you. He told me to give it to you once you were strong enough. Plus I have told you more than I should have. Please forgive me." The sandaime said sadly.

Naruto was upset first but once he thought about it. He could understand where the old man was coming from. It would be breaking his word if he didn't go through with my fathers request. Plus he figured since he's waiting this long. He could wait awhile longer to hear the rest. "Eh it's fine ji-ji I'm not mad at you. I understand that you've said more than what you should have. I don't blame you for not telling me." He told the old man.

The third hokage sighed in relief. He was glad that Naruto was upset with him. "Naruto I need you to not go around and telling everybody of your heritage. The only ones who know are jounin class shinobi and up. If you think you have someone you can absolute trust to not say anything about it then go ahead. Also the same about to Kyuubi, it would be really bad if word got out and you were a target outside of the village."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I understand ji-ji."

"Good now since that is out of the way I believe it's time I've told you who your sensei is gonna be." Hiruzen said.

"Huh? But I thought we wouldn't find out until tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Well your case is different Naruto. I've decided to give you your own personal jounin instructor. I don't usually play favorites. However, there are reasons why I'm doing this. First off is your instructor has never passed an genin. Every genin she's had so far has been sent back to the academy for the simple fact of she doesn't like them or doesn't think they're ready. But she's been assigned to you personally for quite some time now. She's even been watching you from a distance 2 weeks before the graduation exam happened. Second, even though I don't believe any jounin instructor would play favorites. I don't want to risk it. Plus your chakra control is below genin level and you need a lot of work in your taijutsu. You may be able to create Kage bunshins but that's only due to your massive chakra reserves. Also most of the others in your class have access to clan jutsu's and possibly have already began training to master them." The sandaime told him.

Naruto couldn't believe he was that far behind from everyone else. But he was happy that he would be getting his own personal instructor to help him out. "Eh ok but ji-ji why has she been spying on me? Couldn't she have just introduced herself?"

Hiruzen shook his head. "I gave her the order to only observe you. I didn't want to risk getting your hopes up about having an instructor if you didn't graduate. She was also there to keep watch on you in case things got out of control before your exams started. I didn't want to risk you getting injured by the villagers beforehand."

"Thanks ji-ji, you're the best." Naruto grinned.

The old man chuckled. "No problem, now since you've taken down a traitor. You will be given money for an A-rank and it was be put on your record."

"Woah an A-rank already. I'm just that awesome." Naruto said confidently.

Hiruzen smiled at the boy. "What are you going to do with your money Naruto?"

Naruto thought about it. He could go buy a lot of food like ramen or dango. Recently he's taken an interest in dango. But he also remember what Ino told him.

"I think I should get some new clothes. I don't think wearing an orange jumpsuit in the middle of a battlefield is a good idea for a shinobi. Also if I'm going to have my own personal trainer. I will probably need books to study so I can learn about chakra control and such more." Naruto said.

"Ah then I have just the place for you to go. I have an old friend of mine who own a store full of everything a ninja could need. From kunai, swords, clothes, materials you name it. So

I'm going to write you a note to give him so he knows I sent you. My friend's name is Miraki, he's actually located not too far away from your apartment. I'll write down the name of the store and general directions on the note as well. I'll also write a note for you to go pick up your reward just in case it's a problem. Your jounin sensei will meet with you later today and your training will begin tomorrow. She will tell you all the details."

Naruto nodded as the third hokage wrote down the two notes for Naruto. The blond took them and headed straight to the place to pick up his reward. Surprisingly the lady didn't give him any trouble. He gave her the note and she gave him his pay. Now that he's taken care of that he's headed to the direction of his apartment so he could find the store his ji-ji was talking about. After about 20mins of walking. He looked around and saw the name of the place.

Naruto walked inside, and couldn't believe his eyes. The store had anything and everything you would think a shinobi would need for battle. From swords and shuriken to whatever else you can think of. He walked up to the front desk.

"Is Miraki here?" He asked.

A man who was around the age of his ji-ji. Shorter than him too. Had an black robe on with words on the sleeves turned around. "Who wants to know kid?" The man asked.

Naruto gave him the note and explained why he was here. Miraki looked over the note then back at Naruto.

"So Lord hokage has sent you to me then. Well take a look around and get whatever you like kid." Miraki told him with a smile.

Naruto turned around and walked around the store. They were many things that caught his eye. He had found a couple of white and black t shirts. He also found some new mesh shirts. A black vest with a hood came into view. Naruto thought it looked pretty cool plus it had that same red symbol that's one on all of the green vest that higher ranking shinobi wear. The symbol was on the front of the vest instead of the back and was a lot smaller than the ones of the green vest. He found some black shinobi pants that seemed pretty lengthy. He figured he would grow into them more as time went by. He also decided to wear black shinobi sandals instead of blue. Along with a black leaf shinobi headband since he felt his blue one Iruka gave him wouldn't match. However he would forever treasure the headband Iruka gave him. Naruto decided to get some earring as well just for a fashion statement. He went into a fitting room to go try on everything. With a glance in the mirror, he couldn't help but think how this outfit fits him perfectly. He had a few pairs of shirts and pants so for now he knew he would be ok. But he will come back and get more another day.

Naruto walked around the store more. He came across an gold chain. He figured it wouldn't harm him to wear one since it looked liked it would go with his outfit. Now to the weapons area. He found shuriken, kunai, swords, wire the list just keep on going. He figured he should get some more kunai and shuriken but something else caught his attention.

Two things to be exact. First was a platinum cuff. He looked at and could already tell that it was very smooth. He asked if it was ok if he could try this on. Miraki gave him the ok. Naruto instantly put it on his wrist. The length is about the same as the bottom of his middle finger to the bottom of his palm. He felt as if something was radiating of the metal itself.

"That right there son is the chakra cuff. It's a cuff that allow you to block attacks with chakra. For an example you could block an sword attack, kunai, shuriken, hell even punches and kicks. Although it's advise not to punch or kick due to how hard the metal is. Not even the seven swords of the mist can cut through this metal and those swords are one of a kind. It's a special metal that a friend of mine has access to as he's the one who made this. He gave it to me to show off in my shop and said that give it to who you think would want it the most. From what I can tell kid is that you really want that cuff don't you?" Miraki explained.

"Yes I do Miraki-san. This sounds like it would be very useful to use in battle if it's able to block attacks to that extent." Naruto said.

"Well kid you can focus your chakra to make the metal harder than it is without chakra. It's like an ultimate defense in a way. However the downside to this is that. If you pour a lot of chakra into it and have terrible chakra control. It'll drain more of your chakra then you intended to give it since you don't have the proper control to keep the flow of chakra at a steady pace. That's not good for battle. It gets easier once you get better chakra control. Also even though it can protect you. It won't matter if you can't even hold off against your opponents strength. Like against swordsman and what not when they strike their blade at you. The cuff will not be cut through or crushed under no circumstance but that doesn't mean you can get careless. However if you can overcome those two problems. You've got yourself a pretty good defense. Luckily for you though, it's a recoil to the attacker if they attack while chakra is flowing through it. That's why it's advised not to punch or kick the cuff because the chakra recoil it can cause more damage to the attacker would think."

"Hmm the positives still outweigh the negatives so I'll take it I just have to get strong enough so the negatives won't have an affect on me. Oh yeah can I take a look at that black blade that's behind your register." Naruto asked.

Miraki instantly knew which blade he was talking about. Not that he couldn't blame him. That blade is an art of beauty. He went over and grabbed it. He brought it and gave it to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the sword and instantly felt the weight it bared. He could feel the invisible aura surrounding the blade. He knew that this wasn't a normal sword. But it was pretty normal sized. He would have to get a sheath for it.

"Oi Miraki whats up with this sword? It's heavy and I can feel pressure coming off of it." Naruto questioned.

"The blade is called Tensa Zangetsu. It's a blade that wields great power but it's also a cursed blade that has been around for many many generations. It is said that it's cursed because all that has tried to master the sword failed to due so because of the sword rejecting them." The man explained.

"Rejecting?" Naruto voiced.

Miraki nodded. "Yes once you channel your chakra inside the sword. If the swords find your chakra density weak it rejects you and you can never pick it up again as the sword will zap your hand with ration chakra. But if it accepts as its master. It will remember your chakra signature. Only to be used by you. You can even use your chakra nature for attacks. It is also said that whenever you used the sword. It puts a pressure on your body that makes you move slower than usual. Once you get used to it. You barely notice it but you notice your normal speed has increased. Although boy if I were you I would suggest two things. See if it accepts you first before you buy it. Then don't use it until you have become stronger in natural strength. The blade is heavy and in order to use it effectively. You'll need to be used to it's weight before you try it out in battle or you'll die.

"Hmm interesting." Naruto took a good look at the blade that grabbing it by it's black and red hilt. He channeled his chakra into it the best he could. He knew if his control was terrible so all he needed was to try to force just a bit of chakra. With much concentration, he was able to channel just a slight amount of chakra into the blade. The blade glowed blue with chakra surrounding it. It glowed like that for 10 seconds before it stopped. Naruto looked and felt that nothing had happened until he felt some pressure on his body. He quickly let go off the sword to catch his breath.

To say Miraki was shocked was an understatement. Never in all of his years would he think he would see someone become the true master of that sword. At this moment he knew that this boy's name would become a legend. He couldn't help but smile. "Oi kid what's your name?"

Naruto looked up at the man "Naruto Uzumaki."

So this is the one Hiruzen told me about before. Well I'll say this he's one hell of a kid to be able to have such chakra density. He figured the reasons why but didn't go into detail. "Alright kid since it seems as if you're now the master of the cursed blade Tensa Zangetsu. Everything is on the house don't worry about paying me. And if there's anything you need like kunai, shuriken, clothes, books you name it. I'll be happy to give it to you."

"What are you serious Miraki? I mean I have the money to buy this." Naruto said.

"No no it's fine. For years I've wondered would I ever come across anyone that can master that sword and I finally see the one to do it. It's the least I can do believe me." Miraki told him

"Wow thanks a lot Hiraki I'll make sure once I'm Hokage that your shop will be advertised all over the world so that you can get business worldwide." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"I'll like that a lot kid. Now since you're an Uzumaki I do have scrolls that you could have. Plus books about ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu and etc. You could get the same book from the library but I just have them here for the hell of it." Miraki said.

"Alright thanks Miraki, I'll have to come back tomorrow before training so I can get everything I need since my hands are kinda full and I need to talk to my sensei first before I decided what else I wanna learn." Naruto told him.

"Good choice kid, well I'll see you tomorrow. By the way that outfit suits you a lot better than that orange jumpsuit you were coming into here." The old man voiced.

"Eh I liked my orange jumpsuit but I rather not be an obvious target on missions outside the village. Anyways thanks again Miraki. I'll be back tomorrow. Oh yeah do you have a sheath for it?" Miraki nodded and grabbed the sheath and gave it to the boy. The blond had sheathed the sword and put the strap around his shoulder to carry it. Then with that Naruto got all of his things and headed home.

As he was walking home. He was could see the glares from the villagers but he didn't care. His mind was somewhere else at the moment. ' _Who would've thought that I would get an answer sword and cuff today. Plus my new clothes do kinda fit me better. Ah well better hurry home'_.

It took him 10mins to get home. As soon as he walked into his apartment. He sat his bags on the floor then closed the door. Once he got to the living room. He looked in the kitchen to see a lady who looked a looked a few years older than him. She had purple hair. She wore an tan coat with a mesh shirt and bottom covering her thighs under it. She had a brown wrap around skirt with shin guards and shinobi sandals.

"Umm who the hell are you?" Naruto asked.

"Come on gaki is that anyway to speak to your jounin sensei?" Anko said with a smirk.

"Oh you're my sensei? Wow I thought you would appeared somewhere in the village rather than my own apartment. Oh well doesn't matter. But I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way." Naruto told his new sensei.

"Anko Mitarashi at your service gaki. I'm sure me and you will have a great time together." Anko said with a smile while eating a stick of dango.

Naruto looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. "Likewise Anko-sensei."


	3. Chapter 3

"So gaki why don't you tell me about yourself. I'll go first to give you an idea. I'm Anko Mitarashi, I like eating dango and having fun. I dislike every perv who tries to flirt with me at bars or stuff. I also dislike people who quit too easily. It shows their lack of resolve. I also like my friend Kurenai. She's an jounin instructor also. My dream is to become to a strong kunoichi and to own a dango shop where I could get dango for free." Anko said.

"Aren't you already strong Anko-sensei? I mean you're a jounin!" Naruto asked.

"Well I'm far from weak I'll say but there's nothing wrong with wanting to become stronger than I am now. I'm not power hungry or anything. It's just that a certain someone I know deserve the ass kicking of a lifetime." Anko told the boy.

"Oh did the person who deserves that ass kicking do something to you sensei?" Naruto questioned.

"Eh I don't wanna get into too much detail about it but let's just say that he's hurt me in more ways than one." Anko said.

"Hm well then Anko-sensei once I get strong enough to defend myself. I promise that I'll help you defeat said person. I won't let that bastard get away with hurting my sensei." Naruto responded.

"Oh? Even if said person is Orochimaru himself?" Anko said with a smirk.

"Orochimaru? Where have I heard that name before?" Naruto thought hard for a couple seconds. "Oh that's the guy who betrayed Konoha. And one of the so called Sannin."

"Wow brat I'm impressed. You've done your homework." Anko said.

"Eh when I was younger I used to sneak around a lot in the hokage tower whenever ji-ji had an meeting. I came upon some documents one day and saw a file on the guy. From what I can tell. He's a guy who messed up in the head. He's also very strong since he is a Sannin. But even if it's him sensei I'll get strong enough to help." Naruto said with conviction.

Anko eyes Naruto for a second. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant what he said. _'Heh the kid doesn't even know what the guy is capable of and he's dead serious on helping me_.' She thought to herself.

"I like your spirit gaki I'll be sure to hold you to it. I usually don't take punks seriously but I can see the determination in your eyes. I'll be sure to train you hard." Anko told the blond.

"Hai Anko-sensei. Now I believe I gotta introduce myself now. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and dango. I hate when people look down on me for something I had no control over. I also dislike people who think they're so above everybody just because they have a kekkei-genkai or are from some well known clan. Another thing I hate is people who give up without even trying. My dreams are to be the greatest hokage. Part of it used to be being accepted by everybody by becoming a strong ninja. Sadly, I realized how unrealistic that is in my case for everybody to accept me. So I just wanna protect my home and the ones I care about." Naruto finished.

"Hmm so you like dango too?" Anko asked.

"I've just started becoming addicted to it recently. I've been missing out on the true and sweet perfection of dango." Naruto said with a wide grin.

"Finally someone who understands the true greatness of dango. Tell you what gaki. I'll treat you to some dango and ramen tomorrow before we start our training." Anko voiced.

"Really you're the best Anko-sensei." Naruto said happily.

"I know and don't you ever forget it but we need to discuss your training. I've been watching over you the past 2 weeks and I'm sorry to say but your chakra control is horrendous for your rank. Your taijutsu is just straight up terrible. Ninjutsu could use some more work as well. So for the next 6 months we're going to be living at training ground 44 aka the forest of death." Anko explained.

"Forest of death? Sounds cool but why 6 months." The blond asked.

"Because Lord hokage told me that it was the one place that I could train you in with no distractions. Plus you're going to need all the training you can get. I've seen how your classmates treated you over the past 2 weeks. I'm sure you're want to prove them about being dead last?" The snake mistress said.

"You're damn right I do! I want to become strong to prove to all who doubted me that they were wrong. Before I wanted to prove that just because you're from a prestigious clan. Doesn't mean you're better than everybody. It's funny how now that I know a little about my heritage. I'm from a pretty big clan name too. But it doesn't matter since it seems I'm the only one left as far as I know. So I'll just prove that anybody can become strong if they put their all into it. Even a dead last loser like me Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto voiced.

"Well Naruto I look forward to helping you do so. Now the training we're going to be focusing on in the beginning are chakra control, strength and speed exercises to build up your strength and speed. Possibly some taijutsu too in order to get your form corrected. I want you to also learn human anatomy. It can be very useful. After about a week of conditioning. I'm going to give you some legs weights. I'll increase the weight amount whenever you feel as if it's too light for you. You need to build up your muscles too so you're going to also be wearing a weight vest during your training. You can take the vest off at night when you go to sleep so your muscles can relax. If you can keep up with my intense training regiment that I have planned for you. Then I have no doubt you're strength will increase quickly. By the end of the six months. You'll be stronger than any genin in the village. Perhaps some chunin too. You're gonna be using your shadow clones to help with your training too since their experience adds on to yours. I'm sure you can handle it with your massive chakra reserves." Anko explained.

"Anko-sensei if I learn fuinjutsu to the point where I can create seals. Can I just create weight seals to put on my body instead of always wearing the vest and leg weights?" Naruto asked.

"Sure gaki that's probably be more convenient anyways. What else did you want to learn?" She wondered.

"Well I feel as if I'm an all around type of guy. I want to learn a lot of ninjutsu and become very proficient in taijutsu. Fuinjutsu of course, oh and kenjutsu!" Naruto told her.

"Kenjutsu?" Anko wondered. "You got a sword gaki?"

"Don't you see the one of my back?" Naruto said as he turned around to show her. "It's called Tensa Zangetsu. Apparently it's a curse sword since every user before me has been rejected by it once they channeled their chakra into it." Naruto explained

Anko however went wide eyed. She couldn't believe that this brat had the curse sword of all things. "How did you channel your chakra into it if your control is so bad?"

"Believe me it was hard. I mean real hard but I managed to channel just a small amount into it. Apparently the density of my chakra fits the bill. The old man said I could channel my chakra nature into it for attacks. He said since nobody has ever mastered it before he doesn't know what all it can do. Nobody can even grip the sword now that's it has accepted me as its master. But the old man also said that I shouldn't try to channel my chakra into it until I was strong enough to withstand the pressure that surrounds my body. I guess whenever you give the sword chakra. It activates or something and makes my body feel real heavy to the point where I can barely move." The blond told his sensei.

"Wow brat now I'm really glad that I was forced to be your sensei. I'm sure you've heard that I failed every student that was sent my way. You on the other hand has potential to be great. Just wielding that sword says that alone. Don't worry about the pressure that comes with it once you activate it. Depending on if you can handle the training. You're body will be conditioned to handle it hopefully within the first couple months if you're lucky." Anko said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Anko-sensei why did you fail every student you have. I mean jii-chan said you either didn't like them or didn't think they were ready but it's more to it than that right?" He asked his sensei.

"Those brats were not ready for the ninja world. They were also annoying. I'd rather not waste my time on kids who think being a ninja is all fun and games." She explained.

"Couldn't you have helped them understand what it meant though?" He wondered.

"Maybe but like I said I didn't want to waste my time. They didn't interest me so I'd rather just go on missions. I help Ibiki out a lot with the torture & interrogations force too. It's quite the entertainment." Anko told her student.

"You don't seem like the torture or interrogating type but looks can be rather deceiving." Naruto voiced.

"That's right gaki. Looks can be deceiving, always remember that." Anko stood up and started walking towards him. "I'm gonna go now I've ever our little chat. We can talk more tomorrow and I'm pretty sure we'll talk a lot more during these next 6 months. Get some sleep kid, starting tomorrow you're days as a weakling are over. I'll come by here around 9 in the morning. We'll go get all the books and supplies you'll need for your training. Be prepared to sleep with the animals. We'll hit both the dango shop and Ichirakus before we start training." With that Anko shunshin out of his apartment.

"Man I gotta learn that. Heh Anko-sensei doesn't seem like the type of person to fail all of her students. She's actually pretty nice and funny." Naruto went to put of his stuff away. He got ready for bed to prepare for his first day of training tomorrow.

' _I'm going to become strong. Strong enough to protect all of my comrades.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he slowly drifted asleep.

The next day arrived, Naruto's had woken up. He turned his head over to see that it was 8:15 in the morning. ' _Hmm I should skip breakfast since I'm going to eat before training anyways. Anko-sensei said she'll be here around 9 so I have to be ready before she gets here.'_ Naruto sat up and stretched his arms. He let out a yawn before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. He took a shower and brushed his teeth. Once he got out of bed, he put on the outfit he bought yesterday. When he looked in the mirror, Naruto really liked how the vest fit on him. He put his chakra cuff on his arm and stared at it for a bit.

"Man I forgot to tell sensei about this. Well she'll find out sooner or later but I can't wait to test this thing out. It'll be a real life saver if it turns out to work just like Miraki said it would." A few minutes later he heard a knock at his door.

"That must be her." He got up and opened the door. Turns out he was right it was Anko.

"Alright gaki are you ready for the most awesome training you'll ever experience?" Anko asked with a snake like grin.

"You bet I am sensei! I can't wait to start." Naruto yelled.

"I like that enthusiasm kid. I just hope you can keep it because this training is going to be extremely challenging for you. I'm going to push and keep pushing you until you drop. Make sure you got all that you need packed up and let's head out." Anko told him.

"Hai Anko-sensei." Naruto turned around to go get everything.

' _Surprisingly he's very respectful. From what I've heard around the village and seen for myself. The brat can be a bit troublesome_.' She thought.

Naruto came back with his backpack. "I'm ready sensei."

"Good let's go." The two headed out to the streets of Konoha. Naruto told Anko how it was a store he wanted to stop by to get all of his supplies. Anko nodded and let him lead the way. During the walk, both noticed the glares they were receiving. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. He shook his head as well. It's tough dealing with those looks everyday but he was used to getting them by now. Although that didn't help much. Anko glanced over to Naruto to see how he reacted. She couldn't blame him since she knew how it felt to be scorned by the village. So she could sympathize with him. She was surprised at how he handled it. You wouldn't expect someone straight out of the academy to be able to handle this much hate.

It took her years to get used to it but she finally did. However she realized as bad as it may have been for her. It was child play compared to what Naruto was dealing with. A few minutes later the two walked into Miraki's store.

Miraki looked up to see Naruto was back. Along with a women he's has seen around the village a couple times. "Hello Naruto what can I do for you?"

"Hey old man Miraki I need some books on a few things also I need to buy more kunai and shuriken. Oh and I need some sealing scrolls too if you don't mind." Naruto asked.

"Not a problem go and get whatever you need. It's on the house kid." Miraki said.

"Alright thanks old man." Naruto went off to go look for what he needed. Anko followed him.

"Wow he's letting you get that for free? Who is that guy kid?" Anko asked him.

"That's old man Miraki, he's a friend of sandaime jii-chan. I'm sure you know I wore an orange jumpsuit before but I found my new clothes here also along with my chakra cuff and Tensa Zangetsu. He told to see if the sword would accept me first before buying it so I did. Once he saw that I was accepted. He said that everything was for free. He even said that anything in the future that I would need would be free too." Naruto explained.

"But why would he do that just because the sword accepted you?" Anko questioned.

"I don't know. If I had to guess, maybe it's because he's waited his whole life wondering if someone could ever become it's master. So once he saw it was someone sent by jiji. He decided to do what he did." Naruto said.

Anko nodded, the two looked around at the books. There was a good variety to choose from. Naruto picked out books on chakra control, chakra nature manipulation, fuinjutsu, kenjustu, human anatomy and a couple ninjutsu books. He was still looking around for a taijutsu book. After a couple minutes he looking, he came across some. He took them out and look through them. One instantly caught his attention. Boxing.

"You know that is not standard shinobi taijutsu? I mean that style ain't common. As you should know most clans developed their own taijutsu. Others just fight using standard taijutsu stances. Although there is the one guy I know who is a taijutsu master. The very strong shinobi veterans are a different case also. I use the snake style taijutsu myself." Anko voiced her opinion.

"If there's one thing you should know about me sensei is that I'm called called Konoha's hyperactive unpredictable knucklehead. I don't do standard. Besides what kind of legend would I be if I used basic taijutsu? I mean yeah sure there's nothing wrong with that. However all the great shinobi have their own fighting styles that aren't standard. You're probably the only jounin in the village who has that style." Naruto told her.

Anko couldn't help but laugh. "Well brat you're a ninja now. So you're Konoha's hyperactive unpredictable knuckle headed ninja. You're also the prankster. But I can see your point. I'm glad you're not taking the boring route." Anko said

"Yeah besides you've kinda given me an idea." Naruto said to her.

"Let me hear it gaki."

"Well I was going to ask you if you could teach me your snake style taijutsu. Snakes are very flexible. Which is mean they are hard to catch. I'm pretty sure you have little trouble dodging your opponents attack right sensei? He asked.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I can't get hit. It just mean I can dodge easier than most. I can also dodge from awkward positions since I'm flexible like a snake. It comes in handy. Now don't get me wrong anybody can dodge. Most jounin can dodge with ease. I can do it quicker and easier since I've also got the experience backing me up. It also allows me to move and strike fast like a snake." Anko explained.

"Bingo, meaning if I learned snake taijutsu I can do the same. Not to the extent that you can of course but good enough. That will help me with my boxing style. Allowing me to strike quicker and dodge much easier. My striking power should increase increase too. Anybody can throw a punch but not everybody can do it the correct way. Boxing can teach me that to the full extent. I'll incorporate kicks along with elbow strikes. I won't be able to dodge exactly like you because girls are more flexible than guys but I'll get better the more experience I get. Think about it the combos I could pull off. For an example once I increase my speed. I could be in a snake style stance. Then move faster than they expect me to. While striking them in certain areas of the body that'll cause the most damage. Learning human anatomy will help a lot." Naruto told her.

Anko thought about it. ' _Move like a snake but pack a punch hard as a rock. It'll be hard to catch him if he's that flexible. People tend to get mad when they can't hit their target. It'll take some time but if he could learn snake style taijutsu. Along with his boxing style then incorporate kicks and elbow strikes. That form will be a force to be reckoned with. Hell even I could possibly learn a thing or two to improve my own style. This kid just keeps getting more and more interesting.'_

 _"_ Gotta say I'm quite surprised brat. It'll take some time but the shadow clones will cut that down a lot. If you can manage to pull this off. You'll definitely be a force to reckoned with after our training. You still won't be able to take on a seasoned vet because you lack the experience but that'll come once you go on missions and such. Even sparring with me will help you out. I'm so glad you're not making this boring." Anko exclaimed.

"Thanks sensei, lets get the rest of the stuff so we can eat I'm starving." Naruto voiced.

"Alright gaki." Naruto and Anko walked around to finish up. Naruto got a good amount of kunai's and shuriken that should last him a couple months. With some sealing scrolls too. They went to the front desk to talk to Miraki before they left.

"Naruto I want to give you something else before you leave." Miraki said as he turned around a grabbed a book off the shelf. He handed it to the blond. "This book is filled with Uzumaki fuinjutsu. Usually you won't find anything about the Uzumaki in Konoha. I found this book when I was 40 years younger traveling around the world. I was surprised it hadn't been destroyed since I found it with the little remains of the Uzumaki village. I believe it's only right that it goes to you."

"Wow thanks a lot Miraki! You don't know how much this means to me. You've helped me out so much within a day. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you." Naruto told the man.

Miraki put his hand up. "Don't worry about it. The way you can repay me is by utilizing that cursed sword and learning your clans fuinjutsu. I would like to be able to see the techniques before I die of old age."

"You've got it old man! I'll make sure to do just that!" Naruto yelled excitingly.

"Good also Ms I believe I heard Naruto call you Anko?" Miraki asked her.

"Yep that's me." She answered.

"Please stop by anytime you need anything. It's on the house. Just think of it as a thanks for training Naruto." Miraki said

"Thanks but you don't have to do that. I'll feel bad for free loading off of you." Anko said honestly.

"Nonsense as long as it's you two then it's doesn't matter. Like I said I want to see Naruto use that sword and fuinjutsu. Because it has been years since anybody has seen them in action. I really wish to see them before my old self passes on." Miraki explained.

"I mean if it's ok with you then I have no problem with it. I have to report back to the hokage every month to give a update on his training. So if we need anymore books or anything. I'll just come by here." Anko replied.

"Thank you now you two should get going. I can tell how eager you are to begin Naruto." Miraki voiced.

"Alright see you in 6 months Miraki!" Naruto said.

"Wait brat, before we leave I need to put your stuff in a storage scroll." Anko told him.

"Oh ok" Anko took out a scroll and stored everything inside of it. Both sensei and student headed out to the dango shop. It was as nice experience for the both of them. Naruto ate about 10 sticks while Anko had 15. After that they went to Ichirakus. Anko wasn't hungry but she let Naruto order whatever he want.

"Oi old man Teuchi. Let me get 15 orders of miso ramen!" Naruto said.

"You got it kid." Teuchi started handing him bowls of ramen one by one. Naruto ate each of them like he hasn't eaten in days.

"How can you eat that much? You just had 10 sticks of dango?" Anko asked.

Naruto looked over to her with noodles in his mouth. Anko couldn't help but laugh at how goofy he looked. Naruto ate through his 15 bowls of ramen quickly.

"Man that hit the spot." Naruto said while rubbing his stomach.

"I bet it did gaki. You're too expensive to feed." Anko told him as she regrettably paid for the ramen.

"Aw don't be like that sensei. Ramen is the best food ever." Naruto voiced.

"How often do you eat it?" Anko asked.

"Almost everyday." He answered honestly.

"Yeah you need to start eating better and I'm going to make sure you do so you can grow some inches in height." Anko replied.

Naruto sighed, "Hai sensei. Oh yeah old man Teuchi and Ayame-chan I won't be seeing you guys for 6 months."

Ayame look at him. "Oh why not Naruto-kun?"

"I'm going to be training in a secluded area for that time period. I'm actually going to start right after we leave here." He explained.

"Oh well have fun then." Ayame said with a smile.

"Get strong kid. Once you come back I'll make you all the ramen you like and it'll be on the house." Teuchi told him.

"You got it. I won't let you down." Naruto told him.

"Well I believe we should get going. It's time we started." Anko said.

"Ok Anko-sensei, see you guys in 6 months. I'll be back before you know it." Naruto voiced.

"Bye Naruto-kun come back safe please."

Naruto nodded. Anko and him left the stand and began walking to the training ground.

"Shouldn't I go say bye to jii-chan?" Naruto wondered.

"Nah he told me to tell you that he'd rather see you after the 6 months. He really wants to see how you will improve." Anko told him.

"I won't let him down either. He gave me this chance and I won't waste it." Naruto said.

About 15mins later, they arrived at the forest. It was gated off by it didn't really matter since the trees were so huge. Naruto looked around. He took a deep breath and smiled. "The next time I come out of here. I will be strong." He said with conviction.

"That's the spirit gaki. Take a good look at the village because this is the last time you'll see it for 6 months. I have to report your progress at the end of each month like I told Miraki. I hope you're ready because now the fun begins." Anko said with a snake like grin.

Naruto nodded. "I'm more than ready Anko-sensei. Come on let's go I want to get started." Naruto said impatiently.

"Alright alright come on kid." The two walked through the entrance. Anko wanted to go closer to the tower than the gate in case an emergency happened. So they traveled for about 3 hours. Naruto soon found out just how big the forest actually was. To top it off he could somewhat understand why it was called the forest of death.

' _This place screams death. I mean the animals hear are pretty cool but still. The vibe here sends a chill up my spine.'_ Naruto thought.

"Ok Brat here is good enough. This is where we'll set up camp. Get familiar with your surroundings so you don't end up getting lost. Now I want you to stretch out your muscles. I know you have a lot of stamina but I still wanna build from it. So you're going to run 20 laps around the between here and that big tower you see over there." Anko pointed towards the hokage's tower. "It's about 4 or 5km but you should be fine. I know this is may seem like a tough start but I told you that this training will be intense. After you're done, we'll start working on your chakra control and I'll begin teaching you the snake style taijutsu. Then I want you to study that boxing style and human anatomy. I'm going to be testing you on human anatomy at random just to make sure you're not slacking. After you're done then you can work on whatever you want to. I'll help you with anything you need."

Naruto looked at Anko with determination in his eyes. "Alright Anko-sensei. I'm off." He took off in the direction of the tower.

Anko couldn't help but smile at her student's determination. "The will of fire burns strong inside of him. I think I can really come to like this kid. I've never seen anybody look at me like that when I explained my training regiment to them. Kurenai often called me crazy for trying to put genin through that." Anko sat down and waited for her student to complete his laps. While waiting, she took out the storage scroll and released all the things they got from Miraki's shop. She grabbed the book about boxing and started going through it.

Turns out there are some pretty interesting information in this book. It really goes into detail about the art of punching with power. Awhile had passed before Naruto had finished his laps. He felt as if his legs were on fire. He knew he couldn't complain since he had other training to do.

"Good job kid. You actually finished sooner than I thought you would've. Take a 10mins break and we'll get started on the chakra control exercises." Anko said to him.

The blond collapsed onto the ground. ' _We didn't even run this much in the academy. She wasn't kidding when she said this was going to be intense. And to top it all off, I'll be wearing weights in a week or so_.' He thought.

10mins has passed. "Alright kid now times for chakra exercises. For starters we'll start with the leaf concentration practice. I want you to create 4 shadow clones. They'll help the process go faster." Anko explained.

Naruto created 4 kage bunshins. Anko placed a leaf on each one head. "Alright now start concentrating your chakra into the leaf kid. Try to aim for 5 mins of a constant flow of chakra."

Naruto nodded and did as he was told as did the clones. Anko watched the group of blondes channel their chakra into the leaf. After a few minutes she stopped them and told him to dispel the clones. Once the clones disappeared, Naruto felt a rush of memories hit him at once.

"Now how long were you able to keep that flow for?" She asked.

"About 2 in a half mins. I tried to keep it flowing but it just didn't."

"That's fine now I want you to try it again." Anko told him. Naruto did it again, this time however the time increased by a whole minute.

"This time I did it for a minute longer." Naruto informer her.

"Wow a whole minute? That's impressive. Come on you're gonna do the tree exercise next." Anko said.

"Tree?" Naruto wondered as they stop in front of a tree.

"Yep you're going to walk straight up this tree by focusing your chakra to your feet at a constant flow. You can use some clones for this too. I want to increase your chakra control quickly so we can focus on other things." The snake mistress voiced.

"Alright Anko-sensei." Naruto closed his eyes and made a ram sign to direct his chakra to his feet. Once he felt like he was ready. He ran up the tree only to get about 4 steps in. Sadly he fell back down. He got back up and created some clones. Each clone went to a tree and began doing the exercise. After many tries, Naruto was finally able to reach halfway up the tree.

"Now dispel the clones. Let's see how high you can go this time." Anko instructed.

The clones dispelled. Naruto ran up the tree once again. This time however he was able to make it all the way to the top. He couldn't believe how easy it felt this time.

Anko smirked, "Good job brat. Now come down here so we can start the water walking exercise."

Naruto came back down. "Oh make about 6 shadow clones because I want them to keep at it so your control keeps improving. I also want you the create the same amount for the leaf concentration practice."

Naruto did as he was told. 12 clones appeared. Half started doing the leaf exercise while the other half did the tree climbing.

The walked over to the stream of water. "Water walking is a bit trickier than tree climbing. Because water is constantly moving. So you have to keep a constant flow. Even with the mini waves flowing by."

The blond focused chakra to his feet once again. He took a step onto the water. Then another step. He was able to stand on the water for about a solid 5 seconds before he feel into it.

Anko couldn't help but to laugh at her student. Naruto glared at her but tried to do the exercise again. After about his 10th time. He was finally able to stand on water for a solid minute. Due to the fact his chakra control has already been improved because of the two previous exercises. It didn't surprise Anko at all.

"Gaki there are other exercises I want you to do but we'll worry about them later. For now I want you to dispel all the clones because I'm about to begin teaching you the snake style taijutsu."

Naruto grinned like a kid who just got candy. He dispelled all of his clones. Once again he felt their memories hit him all at once. It gave him a small headache but it quickly disappeared.

"Now the snake style taijutsu is all about flexibility. You're muscles have to be loose in order for you to be flexible like a snake. I'm gonna show you some stretches that can improve your flexibility. Some may be awkward at first but once you get used to them. There not that bad." Anko explained to the blond. She started showing him some stretches. Naruto did whatever she showed him. Some were a bit uncomfortable at first but he knew he had to do it.

After much stretching, Naruto felt very loose for the first time he could remember.

"How do your muscles and joints feel?" Anko asked.

"It's weird I've never felt so loose before. It's kinda relaxing when you think about it." Naruto explained.

Anko nodded, "Good that means you did the stretches correctly. I want you to do these stretches 3 times a day everyday that we are here. The more you do it, the more you're muscles and joints become used to being loose. It will also help your bones not break as easily. Once you wear your weights. The only time you can take them off besides going to bed is during your stretches. So now I'll show you the stances for the snake style."

Anko demonstrated the stances. She did them each 5 times so Naruto can memorize them. She didn't want to give him the rest of the stances until he could do these off instinct.

"Ok now a snake strikes fast. Sometimes faster than what someone would think. It can really catch an enemy off guard. However the strike won't matter if the power behind it is weak. I've become a master at this style so I no longer have this issue. You won't either once you start your boxing style. I've read over a good part of the book while you were doing your laps. It teaches you how to add your body weight into a punch. The correct way to do so. It also tells you the exercises required in order to increase your physical strength more so you can pack more power into your punches. So on top of my exercises you'll be doing those as well. Along with your kage bunshins. Like I said before this will be really tough to do but it's the quickest way for you to increase your physical strength. I expect you to be able to lift boulders before the training is over." Anko told her student.

"B-boulders? Wait I'll be able to lift boulders after this?! But how?!" Naruto questioned.

"Brat did you forget about your clones? Their experience becomes yours after you dispel them. Before I wouldn't have told you that. However once I seen you perform the shadow clone jutsu. It changed everything. That on top of you being an Uzumaki and jinchuriki. You'll be able to handle the strain. Sandaime-sama told me you heal up pretty quick. So that's why I said you'll be able to by the end of the training. Hopefully you'll prove me wrong and do so before the end of the training." Anko said.

"Wow I can't wait to start. So now what do I do Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to practice those stances until for an hour straight. We need you to be able to them in your sleep in order for you to learn the last 3 stances. After that you can study your human anatomy and boxing style. Make some clones to practice the chakra control exercises while you are studying. I'll be over there watching over you."

For the next few hours, Naruto had been doing all Anko instructed him to do. Once nightfall fell. Naruto dropped on to the ground. "Damn I'm exhausted."

"It's expected kid, if you weren't exhausted then that mean you weren't trying hard enough. This is pretty much how you will be feeling everyday so better get used to it." Anko voiced with a smile.

"I just hope my body doesn't break before the end of the training." Naruto laughed.

"Oh it will. But it doesn't matter cause I'll force you right back up to keep going. I'm gonna start setting up camp. You rest here until I'm done." The snake mistress told him as she got up to set up their tents.

Naruto didn't do anything but stare at the sky. A lot of stars were out tonight. He couldn't help but to let his mind wonder _. 'I have so much to do in just 6 months. I can't believe how lucky I am to have my own personal jounin instructor. She's training me everyday for the next few months and I'm gonna give her my all. She's failed every student she's ever had. It's truly an honor for her to accept me as he student even if she was forced to_.' 

He decided to get up and help his sensei to see if she would need any help. She had finished setting up everything and now was cooking a rabbit over the fire. Naruto sat down next to her.

"You did a good job today Naruto." Anko said with a grin.

Naruto blushed a bit, she had been calling him either gaki or kid all day. He wasn't expecting her to say his actual name. It didn't help either that she was really cute.

"Thanks Anko-sensei." He said

"Aw is my little student blushing?" She teased.

"N-no I'm just-" He stuttered.

"Relax I'm only teasing you. But seriously good job. I've been told that my training regiments are a bit too much for genin. Hell even some chunin or jounin wouldn't be able to handle it." Anko said.

"It's not that bad. Anybody could probably do it. Maybe to not my extent but if you really put your mind to it. It can be done." Naruto voiced.

"Yeah this isn't my regular regiment. Some things had to be tweaked for you but it'll be worth in the end." Anko replied as she gave a stick of rabbit. Naruto took it and began eating it. Anko did the same.

It wasn't that much longer until the two decided to call it a night. "Naruto you'll start your training at 5 in the morning everyday. It's the only way we're going to be able to fit everything in. I also have to teach you about stealth but we'll get to that eventually. Goodnight Naruto I wake you up at 5." Anko said as she went into her tent.

"Goodnight Anko-sensei." Naruto replied, he went and laid down in his tent. Within 2mins he was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was going to rise soon. Anko was the first to wake up. She yawned then got out of her tent to stretch. Anko wasn't wearing her long tan coat or shinobi sandals. She had her hair down. It was longer than you would think. She ran her fingers through her hair to straightened it out a bit. Naruto had woken up himself. He noticed that his vest was off.

' _Must've took it off while I was sleep_.' The blond thought. Once he got out of his tent, he gave out a yawn. He turned his head to see his sensei was running her fingers through her hair. Nor did she have on her coat so he cleavage was kinda showing through the mesh. He had blushed red, Naruto didn't want to seem like a perv so he tried to stop staring.

Anko turned around as she heard her student get out of his tent. She couldn't help but laugh at how he wasn't trying to stare at her. It was even funnier at the fact he had morning wood. "Someone's excited." She giggled out.

Naruto instantly knew was she was talking about. "I-I'm sorry sensei, I wasn't trying to stare I was just caught of guard because I didn't know you were already up. P-please don't kill me." Naruto begged.

Anko just couldn't stop laughing. "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you brat. I can't really blame you since it's natural for you to feel that way. At least you were respectable enough to look away and not stare while drooling on yourself."

Naruto sighed, he was happy he was going to live. "Anko-sensei how come you just don't wear you hair down? I don't mean to sound disrespectful but you look better with it down to me." He spoke honestly.

Anko wasn't expecting a compliment like that. It caught her completely off guard at his honesty. Plus nobody besides Kurenai has told her that before. It was hard to fight off the light blush that appeared on her cheek. "It helps keep it out the way while traveling. However thank you for the compliment Naruto-kun. I'll be sure to wear my hair down around you and you only since you think highly of it." Anko said.

"Y-you d-don't have to I-I was just giving m-my opinion." He stuttered out.

"You're so fun to tease gaki." Anko told him.

"I'm gonna get started on my condition." He said.

"Ok aren't you forgetting your vest though?" She asked.

"Eh I'll get it afterwards." He replied.

"Well I'm gonna find us some breakfast it should be ready by the time you're done." Naruto nodded at his sensei and took off to the tower.

"I'm surprised he didn't want to eat first. Oh well that brat is fun to mess with. I haven't had this much fun in awhile." Anko went to go find some breakfast.

Time had passed. It had been a few weeks. During that time Naruto had gotten a lot better with his chakra control. He had gotten all six snake stances down to the point where it was instinct. Naruto also started the other chakra control exercises such as balancing a kunai and shuriken on your hand. At first he thought those were the toughest chakra control exercises yet. However the kunai and shuriken spinning exercise took the cake.

It took some time but he was finally able all of those exercises for 20mins straight. Thanks to his clones of course. The beginning 3 control exercises he could do without even trying. The weight vest on his chest was odd getting used to at first. Along with his leg weights, but soon enough he got used to the weight. Anko had told him he was gonna start off with his vest wearing 50 pounds while his legs had 60 each. It took him awhile to even beginning to walk normally with them. And that's with the shadow clones help too. Now he could run with the weight with relatively ease.

Naruto's strength exercises were coming along as well. He could tell that he was a lot stronger than he was a month ago. But it still wasn't enough. Surprisingly, human anatomy wasn't all that difficult with the help of Anko teaching him. It would take some time to fully learn it all but he learned a lot in just a month.

Now his boxing style was also coming into its own. Anko would let him practice his strikes by hitting her hands. She would tell them if they were strong or weak. Anko also reads the book so she could help Naruto understand something he might get stuck on. He had started developing his footwork. Great footwork is required in order to fully utilize this style. The kage bunshins had helped out a lot in this area too. Normally it takes months for a boxer to properly develop their footwork. He learned how to throw punches using your full body. It felt natural to him because his muscles weren't tight. Thanks to the stretches he did three times a day to relax his muscles. Naruto's flexibility improved drastically as well within the month. He was learning what it meant to move like a snake. Anko had him also doing squat jumps in the stream with the weights.

The squat jumps help improve your core area, hamstrings, glutes, quadriceps and they help build and tone your calves. Anko did this exercise with him because she believed it could benefit her too. Naruto was strengthening his legs so much that Anko believed the power in his punches will increase dramatically by next month. That's how much progress they were getting.

She told him that he couldn't start his kenjutsu, fuinjustu and ninjutsu until the half way through the second month. Anko wanted Naruto's taijutsu to be worked on the most for now. Because it's a crucial piece at the moment. He needed to begin integrating the snake style with his boxing style. A taijutsu style takes a lot of practice to get used to especially when you're creating your own style. All in all he was making excellent process for the first month.

"Naruto I have to go report to the hokage today. I want you to practice your boxing style with your kage bunshins. Do your jump squats along with your strength exercises. Study your human anatomy along with your boxing book. You're almost done with it but I want you to memorize everything you can about it. Same with the anatomy. You've already done your speed exercises so need to worry about that. You should still practice your chakra control exercises. I know you've improved a lot in that area but it's no harm in practicing. I'll be back before later on in the day. Also there's something I wanna talk to you about later." Anko explained.

"Hai Anko-sensei, I'll be waiting for your return." Naruto responded.

"Hehe just for that I'll bring you back some dango and ramen." Anko said.

"Really? You're the best Anko-sensei!" Naruto told her excitingly.

"I know I am and don't you forget it. Now get to work. I'll be back before you know it." Anko voiced as she used shunshin to head back to the village.

"Seriously I've got to learn that jutsu." Naruto said.

Anko had made it back to the village within an hour and a half. She headed straight to the hokage's office. When she arrived at the tower. Anko walked straight to the office. It didn't take her long to reach it. She knocked and waiting for an response.

"Come in."

She walked in to face the sandaime to give him a report.

"Hello Anko, how have you been?" Hiruzen said.

"Hello hokage-sama, I've been pretty good. How's everything going with the village?" Anko replied.

"Everything is fine. Nothing out the ordinary has happened. How's Naruto coming along?" He asked.

"A lot better than I expected. The kid is without an doubt an extremely hard worker. He's progressing at an astonishing rate." Anko reported.

"That's good to hear. Can you tell me what's he's working on in particular?" Hiruzen questioned.

Anko nodded, "He's already perfected every chakra control exercise. Even the ones that are given to pass the jounin test. If I had to grade his chakra control. It's way beyond a mere genin that's for sure. I might even go as far as to a low jounin. We haven't worked on ninjutsu or any of the other things he wants to learn yet. Because he's in the process of making his own taijutsu style."

Hiruzen eyes widen a bit at the news. "Oh really? He's improve that much in only a month. I can't say I'm surprised. Tell me about this taijutsu style of his."

"It's a mix of the snake style and boxing. The day we left, we had stopped at the store of one of your friends I believe named Miraki. While looking for books on taijutsu. He came across the boxing style. I told him it's not the standard shinobi style but he said all the great shinobi's had their own fighting style. He's wants to integrate kicks and elbow strikes as well just to add on to it. I have been training him into the ground in order to improve his physical strength quickly. The shadow clones, The Kyuubi And Naruto's resilience are the reason why he's progressed so much in just a mere month. I'm even having him were a weight vest that weighs 50 pounds. And leg weights that way 60. I'm going to be increasing the weight by 50 pounds this month." Anko reported.

"Boxing and the snake style? Now that's an interesting combination. But are you sure this isn't hurting him or burning him out? Also is he even flexible enough to learn the snake style because not many are." Hiruzen voiced his opinion.

"I'm sure he isn't hurting. I check on his health everyday. I even stretch out his muscles myself sometimes after he stretches them just to be cautious. Also the only one who can burn that kid out is himself. He works himself very hard to the point where sometimes he passes out during his training. He always wakes up good as new after a good nights sleep. And about his flexibility. We've been working on it since day one. He's perfectly capable of learning it." Anko said.

Hiruzen nodded, "Well I can see that young Naruto is really pushing himself to be a strong shinobi."

"Yes but I've have something else to report Lord hokage." Anko spoke.

"Go on."

"Naruto has the cursed sword Tensa Zangetsu. He got it from Miraki after Miraki watched him channel his chakra into the sword. The sword accepted him sir." said Anko.

This time Sarutobi Hiruzen nearly fell out of his chair. After he got himself together he asked. "Are you absolutely sure about this Anko? Is Naruto truly the master of that sword?"

Anko nodded, "Yes he is but he's not ready to use its power yet. Naruto told me when he poured his chakra into the sword. He instantly felt an huge amount of pressure on him out of nowhere. He said he couldn't even move. Only when he let go of the sword did the pressure go away. I believe that it was because Naruto didn't have the strength to endure the pressure at the time."

"At the time? You speak as if he will be able to do so soon." Hiruzen voiced.

"That's exactly it. I know without a doubt by the end of the second month. He'll be able to withstand it. It's a reason why I put him on this intense training regiment. It's because only a select few can handle it. Naruto however is the only one who can improve a lot quicker than most can due to his chakra reserves and shadow clones. He also has a gift for exceeding expectations. Never would I have thought that the so called dead last of this years genin class. Would be able to understand human anatomy to a degree only in a month's worth of training." Anko explained.

"You're right about that gift of his. It's truly extraordinary. Well Anko since you seem to have a lot of faith in him then I'll leave him to you. You've seem to brighten up a bit compared to last month." Hiruzen stated.

"I've come to really like the kid over this month. He's actually pretty funny and fun to be around. Not to mention he's also helping me improve as well. That determination of his is quite contagious. So I'm also benefiting from this training." Anko told him with honesty.

"That's good to hear but I have a favor to ask you." Hiruzen asked.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" She questioned.

Hiruzen pulled out a drawer in his desk. Then pulled out a yellow envelop. He slid it on his desk so she could take it. "It's a message left by the fourth hokage. On the inside it's a piece of paper with a seal on it. Don't give it to Naruto until he starts to learn fuinjutsu. Also please be there for him during this. He'll possibly need someone to comfort him after he reads this. I have no idea what it contains but I can only imagine it'll be an emotionally moment for him."

Anko took the envelop. "As you wish hokage-sama. I'll be sure to give it to him once he starts learning fuinjutsu. Do you know if it's a blood seal?"

"I'm not sure but knowing Minato. I'm sure it is." He responded.

Anko sealed the envelope into a storage seal. "I'll see you in a month Anko. I look forward to hearing about Naruto progression even more next time."

The snake mistress bowed and exited the room. She still had some time on her hands so she figured now was a good time to take a shower at home. She founds way to stay clean in the forest but nothing could compare to a hot shower at her apartment.

She spent an hour at home. Then she headed out to go see her best friend Kurenai. Once she arrived at Kurenai's house, she knocked. It didn't take long for the genjutsu mistress to open the door. Once she saw it was Anko. She gave her a bone crushing hug. Anko returned the hug.

"Aw seems like you missed me huh Kurenai?" Anko asked.

"Hell yeah I did. It's hard not seeing your best friend for a month." Kurenai responded.

"The feeling is mutual my friend." Anko said.

Once the hug was broken. Kurenai led Anko inside her home. They sat down in the living room. "So how is your students coming along." The snake mistress questioned.

"Pretty good for genin. Though the have a long way to go when it comes to teamwork and such. What about you? It's still a shock that you're actually a sensei now. No one can believe it. Who exactly are you training again?" Kurenai wondered.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the dead last of this years genin class." Anko answered.

"Oh the prankster huh? I heard he was the only one who didn't graduate from what my students tell me." Kurenai spoke.

"Actually he did graduate this year. He passed 2 out of the 3 academy graduation jutsus. But his chakra control was so screwed up that he couldn't make a regular bunshin. So when the traitorous bastard Mizuki told him to steal the scroll of sealing. Naruto actually learn the shadow clone jutsu while waiting for Mizuki. Long story short Iruka ended up finally passing him." Anko explained.

"Wait he can make shadow clones? A genin chakra capacity doesn't have enough chakra required to do so." Kurenai said.

"You're forgetting that he's an Uzumaki meaning his chakra reserves far exceed genin capacity. On top of that he's a jinchuriki so that just adds a hell of a lot more chakra to his disposal. It's not that surprising that he mastered it once you think about it." Anko told her.

"Hmm you're right. In his case when you think about it. It's not impossible for him. But even still he's academy records showed he had no talent for being a ninja. So how was a no talented academy student able to pull off that off?" Kurenai asked.

"You think that's something? He can already do Taju Kage Bunshins." Anko said.

Kurenai went wide eyed. "Are you serious? that's a kinjutsu. How could no academy teachers realize he had that much chakra."

Anko shook her head. "That's what I'm going to find out tonight. I'm going to talk to Naruto about some things to get some answers. I find it very hard to believe that my student apparently had no talent for being a ninja when his father is the fourth himself. Don't you find that kind of odd? The legendary yellow flash's son had no perks for being a ninja. Yeah right."

"True that is odd. Hopefully you find your answers. So how is he coming along then?" Kurenai questioned her.

"The kid has got guts. He's going through my intense training and has yet to complain once. Even his ability to adapt is off the charts. Never seen anything like it. But I'll tell you the one thing that's truly his gift in my eyes. Naruto's determination, his will to never give up is truly nothing sort of amazing. Kurenai I'm not lying when I tell you this. That determination of his is very contagious. It's like once you hear him talking about doing the impossible. It'll make you want to do the same. Hell if you look into his eyes while he saying he'll do the impossible. And once he actually does it. It'll make you believe that you can really accomplish anything if you put your mind to it. I've never believe it that as wholeheartedly as I do now until I met Naruto. He's even got me training to improve myself when I'm the one who supposed to be training him. Not that I'm not but you know." Anko told her best friend.

"It seems Naruto is doing a lot more than helping you train. Anko I've never heard you give anyone that much praise. The boy must be really special then if he's got you to say that much about him in one month." Kurenai said.

"I mean he is my student Kurenai. Am I not supposed to praise him?" Anko asked while laughing.

"You know as well as I do that it's more to it that Anko. Spill it." Kurenai demanded.

Anko sighed, "I'll admit the kid is pretty cute. You can get lost in those blue sapphire eyes of his if you stare in them too long. He's very respectful too. He can be fun and funny to be around. You know the day I introduced myself to him he said he'll get strong enough to fight Orochimaru with me. Honestly we connect well with each other. It's just that I'm 6 in a half years older than him. Plus I'm his sensei. It would be best for him to find someone his age range."

"That may be true Anko. But you should try to see if Naruto feels anyway towards you. You never know what can happened. When you're a ninja you become an adult. Genin or not, but if he was an chunin then nothing would matter at all. He could be yours with no problems." Kurenai voiced.

"Oi Kurenai come on now I'm his sensei for crying out loud. What if he finds that weird. Although he did tell me I look a lot better with my hair down and he blushes whenever he sees me if just my mesh fit. Or whenever I tease him. Also I don't think I exactly feel for him on that level anyways he just a kid." Anko stated.

"Don't give me that bullshit Anko I'm your best friend. I can tell when you're lying easily." The genjutsu mistress said.

"Fine maybe I do feel something but I rather wait to see if the feeling develops first before I go making anything out of it. Maybe during our talk tonight or during the second month I'll find out something out." Anko voiced.

"Good girl, now don't to force it. Just let it happen on its own."

"Still I don't get it. I flirt with guys all the time at the bar before I reject them with no remorse. So why would I start to feel something now. Especially to my own student." Anko questioned.

"Remember Anko, Naruto has also been through some dark times. He's probably still going through them as we speak. You two are currently the most scorned people in the village. Although your situation is getting better slowly. Naruto's isn't. You two have a lot in common."

After that Kurenai and Anko began talking about other things. After about two hours Anko decided to leave. It was getting late and she needed to stop at a few places. She stopped at the grocery store to buy the necessities. Then she headed to Ichirakus and the dango shop.

It was time to start heading back to the forest. It took her about 10mins to get there. Anko traveled through the forest at high speeds. She wanted to make it back before it got too dark. Luckily for her she was able to make it back. She looked around to see her student was still training. He was practicing his strikes on a tree.

It made Anko feel happy that Naruto listened to whatever she said. "Aw look at my little student not slacking off even with his sensei not around." She said.

Naruto stopped to turn around. "Anko-sensei you're back man how long have I been training? It didn't even feel like you've been gone for long at all"

Anko shook her head. "I don't know but I'm proud that you didn't slack off Naruto. It's shows your dedication."

The blond couldn't help but blush at his teachers comments. "Aw now my little student is blushing! Come here." Anko quickly pulled him into a hug. Naruto didn't move. He just enjoyed the feeling of his head in Anko's chest. Plus he didn't wanna seem like a pervert so he decided to not hug back even tho deep down he wanted to.

The snake mistress finally stop teasing him after a few minutes. "Alright gaki, I've brought some ramen and dango. You can stop training so we can eat. Afterwards I wanna talk to you about something." Naruto nodded.

The two ate peacefully, not really talking too much. Naruto was starving which made him eat his food like he hasn't eaten in days. Anko just laughed at her students antics. She used to be similar until Kurenai nagged her about having some manners. After awhile the two finished the food. Anko decided it was time for some answers that she needed.

"Naruto how much do you trust me?" She asked him.

Naruto look a bit thrown off by the question but answered. "To be honest sensei. A lot I trust you with my life."

Anko didn't think he would have that much trust in her already. This shouldn't be as difficult as she originally thought it would. "Good I'm glad you do. Now I'm going to ask you some things. If you don't feel comfortable answering I won't force you to. I just need to figure out a few things." She explained. "First is before you got to Iruka's class. How was every year before that?"

Naruto's face fell into a sad look. "Terrible I was constantly picked on by everybody including the teachers. Whenever I asked for help. They would just look at me with venom in their eyes like they wanted to kill me. At first I couldn't understand why but now it all makes sense. I'm a jinchuriki."

Anko was a bit upset by this. "So whenever you tried to ask for help they just gave you that look? Was that it?"

Naruto shook his head. "Any homework assignment I got was different from the rest of the class. Especially the test, those questions were questions that regular academy students couldn't answer. I remember one time I looked over to someone else's paper to cheat because no matter how hard I tried I couldn't figure out the answer. Turns out their questions were completely difficult from mine. Their questions was much simpler. That's a major reason my scores were so bad. I tried to ask why was my test different. But the teacher said if I ever questioned her reasoning again. She would report me to the head of the academy and have me expelled. I couldn't risk getting expelled because I really wanted to become a shinobi."

Anko was absolutely livid. She couldn't believe her ears. "So you mean to tell me they didn't even deny that your tests were different?" She asked.

"No they didn't. Then sometimes I was forced to stay behind and clean off the board. Some teachers would come into the room and beat me up pretty bad. Saying I was too stupid to become a ninja. They would beat me until I was unconscious. Sometimes they did it so I can spend time in the hospital and miss the mandatory attendance days. That way my grades would drop significantly. I couldn't scream because I was afraid that I'll draw too much attention. Then again it wouldn't have matter anyway. Nobody would've done anything to help. I took the graduation exam early so I could pass and get out of the academy so I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. However my chakra control was so terrible that I couldn't do a simple bunshin. That led to me failing 3 times before I actually passed." Naruto explained.

Naruto looked up to see his sensei, her eyes was shadowed over. He could see she was shaking. He thought something was wrong until he could see her full facial expression. It was filled with absolute rage. As if she wanted to kill someone. "Those fucking idiots! How dare they degrade my precious student like that. If it was my choice I would kill them all and make sure they suffer greatly before they died! Then I would feed my snakes their bodies." Anko screamed.

Naruto was in too much of a shock to say anything. Never had he seen Anko this mad. It was kinda scary cause you could feel her killing intent. He was also touched that somebody was angry for him instead of at him. She was angry because of his treatment at the academy. He couldn't blame her because it made him angry too whenever he thought about it. She even said she would kill them in she had the choice to do so. One word caught really took him by surprise. It was precious.

"D-do you really mean that Anko-sensei? Would you really kill them for my sake? Am I really precious to you." He asked in a low tone. He could feel tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

"Of course I do! They had no right to treat you that way for something you had no say in! Too make it worse, they knew you didn't know the reason because it's forbidden to speak about it! Had I known you were being treated like this I would've taken you sooner. They are absolutely a shame to the village for treating a kid that way. The villagers are no fucking better either. Naruto you are my precious student. I will never allow anything like that to happen to you again. Shinobi or not they will face my wrath." Anko exclaimed.

Naruto tried to hold it in but he just couldn't do it. Tears had flowed out of his eyes. He was just too happy to hear someone admit openly how they cared about him. Sure he had jiji, Iruka, Ayame and old man Teuchi. But this was different. He could tell Anko truly cared about him. Naruto kept wiping his eyes but the tears kept coming.

Anko got up and gave him a tight hug. She knew that he probably has never heard anyone say that they cared about him this much. Anko could understand his pain. Having to feel as if no one is truly there for you. It's you against the world. No matter how hard you try the world always seem to come out on top. This time that would not happened. She hugged him tighter. "It's ok Naruto I'm here for you and don't you ever forget it."

Naruto nodded and spoke through his sobs. "T-thank y-you sensei...thanks for c-caring so much." He cried out.

Anko nodded and held him for as long as he needed. Naruto wrapped his arms around Anko and kept crying. Anko was surprised since he never returned any of her hugs whenever she teased him. She knew this was a sign of saying that he really full on trust her. And she knew that she would never break that trust. Not in a million years.

About 20mins had passed, Naruto had finally stopped crying, his eyes were bloodshot red but the loneliness in his heart felt a lot lighter than before. It was still there but not as heavy.

"You don't have to answer anymore questions if you don't want to Naruto. I won't press you about it." She told him.

"No actually I'm willing to answer them. I need to get this off my chest. I've been holding it in for as long as I can remember. It'll be the first step into me moving on from the past. I may not ever forget it. But I don't want to go on with the rest of my life bound to this pain. I want to lessen it as much as possible." Naruto said.

"Well alright but I'm going to tell you a little bit more about me. It might help knowing you have someone who has felt similar pain." Anko told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked her looking confused.

"Remember when I told you that I want to kill that bastard Orochimaru?" She said.

Naruto nodded. "Well back before he defected a few years ago. I was his student. I was a pretty talented kid so he had a stronger interest in me than my other two teammates. He's the one who taught me the snake style and a lot of other things. One day he told me to accompany him on a mission. So I did and we ended up in some random building. He told me we were looking for valuable information in there. Little did I know it was actually one of his hideouts. After a bit of searching. I came across this empty room when he suddenly told me that I was a good student and I would prove to be a good test subject. That's when he extended his neck and bite me in the neck. You see the black seal on my neck?" Anko pointed at her curse mark.

Naruto looked and saw 3 little black tomoes. They could almost pass for mini fire balls. Then he nodded.

"Yeah this is called Cursed Seal of Heaven. There's a counter part named Earth. But what it does is increase your chakra levels and physical capabilities exponentially. The one I have is the more powerful version of the two because I'm the only one who survived the process of it merging with your body. Out of 10 others it was just me. But I lacked the will to use it at first. He ended up wiping my memory so I wouldn't say anything to the village. He made me think that I was abandoned and had no drive in life. For three years I lost my memory and I was scorned by the village. Because he was a traitor to the village. Word got around that I was his student. So it was assumed that I had something to do with it. Everyday I felt like I was living through hell. I had to try so hard to prove my worth to the village. Over the years it's gotten a bit better but I still get those glares from about half of the village. After the third year, I ended up getting my memory back during combat on a mission. The curse seal had activated because I was in a dire situation. I felt it's power coursing through me but I could feel the evilness in it. It was like I could feel Orochimaru himself right by me. Luckily I was able to retain my negative emotions from influencing me too much. The curse fuels of negatives emotions. My emotions for Orochimaru had hit me at all once. Which made the seal work.

After I defeated my opponent the curse mark receded. I had passed out for a couple hours. When I woke up, I thought about everything that had happened. From that point on I made it my mission to either bring Orochimaru back to the village as a prisoner for his crimes. Or kill him if I had no other choice. I prefer to do the second option but the sandaime made me promise to bring him in as a prisoner if I was able to. It was the only way he would accept my request. Knowing Orochimaru I'm sure he would rather die than to be a prisoner anywhere. So I started searching for through an old lab he had deep underneath the village. To get some clues on to what had he been doing. I found out he was experimenting on various things including immortality. I tried to see if he had any notes saying if he had any other hideouts. Unfortunately, Orochimaru is an S-rank ninja. He's not dumb enough to leave information like that to be discovered. Luckily for me, I have the snake summoning contract. Snakes have a very strong sense of smell. Luckily they remembered his scent. So they lead me to a hideout of his. He wasn't there and at the time I doubt I would've been able to take him down anyways. But I discovered so more files he left there. It explained how the curse mark functioned. That's how I found it the curse reacts to negative emotions. I also found out it was a stage two of the curse mark that was way more powerful than the first stage. But you needed a drug to activate it. I caught another lucky break by doing some more searching. I found a capsule with 2 pills in it. It fit the description of the files so I took them back with me to the village." Anko explained in great detail.

Naruto took in all of this information. He could sympathize with her. Especially with her struggles in the village. Someone who had similar issues. "Wow sensei, what did you do with the capsule?"

"I took it back and explained to the hokage what I discovered. I told him I wanted to reach the second stage so I would have a better chance against Orochimaru. At first he said it was too risky but I pleaded with him. He finally caved. In the files it's said that you will have to die once in order to obtain it. I was willing to risk it if it meant I could use it to kill Orochimaru. I know it may sound a bit like an obsession but I knew I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me. Otherwise things won't turn out good. I was able to achieve the second stage. Once I woke up, I felt as if my regular strength had been doubled. Even the first stage of the curse mark was more powerful. The second stage was overwhelming with power. However you run the risk of the curse eating away at you if you're not careful. I try not to use it unless I'm in a tight spot. I was already strong without it's power. This was just a boost to add on." Anko said.

"Anko-sensei do you mind showing me what it looks like? It sounds kinda cool believe it or not." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't see what's the harm." Anko shrugged and activate the first stage. The mark on her neck glowed a fire type of color and spread itself across her body. It looks like black flames to Naruto.

"This is awesome. You look so cool Anko-sensei!" Naruto yelled with a smile.

Anko grinned herself. "Oh? If you think this is something. Watch this." She activated the second stage. This time the black marks covered her entire body as a whole. Anko's hair had grew much longer. It was a lighter shade of purple. Her skin had changed colors. It was brown instead. She even had a black mark across her nose. Lips changed colors too and even her eyes was different. Instead of the outer white that was usually there. It changed to black and her pupils become golden slits. Fingernails were claws now.

Naruto stared at Anko. He had to admit she kinda looked like a demon like creature. He could feel her power radiating without even trying. Anko's killing intent was through the roof. Overall all he could say was.

"That form is even better than the last. I can tell you're way stronger in this form. Although you look like a monster somewhat. I don't care it's still awesome. Makes me kinda jealous I don't have anything like that." Naruto stated.

Anko made the curse mark recede so she was normal again. "I wouldn't count yourself out yet. You're a jinchuriki remember? From what I can remember. The demons chakra can change certain features on your body. For an example you have whiskers." She pointed out. "Since you have the Kyuubi inside of you. It's chakra enhances your body in a few ways. It gave you whiskers. I can only imagine what else would it affect when you use its chakra."

"Really? That makes sense. Guess I'll just have to find out what it changes when the time comes." Naruto said.

"So Naruto are you sure you still want to help me kill Orochimaru? It won't be easy. I'll tell you that much." Anko told him.

"Yes I'm sure. He's hurt you sensei. For that along he now has a problem with me." Naruto spoke with a cocky grin.

"Listen if you ever and I mean ever come face to face with him. Do not I repeat do not try to take him on by yourself. He will kill you without a moments hesitation. That and you don't have nearly enough experience in battle to fight him as an equal. If you just can't get away then do whatever you can to defend yourself. But don't fight him by yourself just to get revenge for me. Use your head not emotions. A ninja always must have a leveled head in battle. Emotions aren't a bad thing to have but if you act out on them. They can lead to a fatal blow. Do you understand?" Anko asked.

" I understand Anko-sensei. I won't try to take him on by myself." Naruto answered.

"Good, by the time you're done with this training. You should be able to defend yourself if you run into him." Anko voiced.

"Umm sensei there's something I need to get out my chest." Naruto said.

"Spill it."

He sighed. "Before I knew who my father was. People around the village for years told me that it was my fault that the fourth hokage died. I didn't understand it at first. The fourth was my hero. How could it been my fault? But ever since I found out he was my father. I can't help but feel guilty for my parents death in some way. Even if I know I had nothing to do with it. Hearing that I was the reason for so many years. Its hard to deal with now. I know the past is the past. That I can't do anything to change it. It's just so damn hard..." he said with his head down.

Anko who was again pissed out. Hit Naruto on the head then pulled him in for another hug. "Look Naruto I know it may be hard. But try your best to not believe that bullshit. It's not your fault in any way. You had no control over the situation. You were a newborn for kami's sake. I thought for years I was abandoned. I'm sure you thought the same too. But no matter how long we wallow in self pity. At some point we have to move on in life. You can't let this hold you back from accomplishing your goals. I know the loneliness inside hurts kid but I'm here for you every step of the way no matter what." Anko voiced.

Naruto smiled at her words. He returned her hug tightly. "Thanks for listening Anko-chan."He blushed as soon as he realized what he said.

Anko felt herself blushing as well. "Anko-chan?"

Naruto pulled out of the hug and put both of his hands together. " I'm so sorry for saying that please don't hit me." He said with a bit of fear in his voice.

Anko laughed at the look on his face. "Calm down I'm not mad. Nobody besides Kurenai has called me that. I'll allow you to call me that whenever we're not training. You are more than just a student to me. You're a friend as well."

"Alright that's good. Well I think I'm gonna call it a night. I'm not both physically and emotional drained. I need a good night of sleep so I can recharge and be ready for training in the morning. Goodnight Anko-chan." Naruto said as he got up.

"Don't forget tomorrow is the start of the second month. So we're going to be focusing on my things now. I'll explain them in the morning. Once you're done with your morning conditioning. Goodnight Naruto-kun." Anko said with a wink.

Naruto once again blushed. "You've got to stop teasing me. I can only handle so much."

"Nah its too much fun to stop." Anko replied.

Naruto shook his head and went inside his tent and laid down.

Anko headed into her own tent. She had some thoughts flowing in her head. ' _5 months to go. I wonder if the sandaime knows how much Naruto has been through. Hmm oh well I'll just keep it to myself. Ok I may just talk to it with Kurenai the next time I see her but none other than her_.' 


	5. Chapter 5

The second month of training was going well. Naruto's physical strength had increased dramatically. He could now punch hard enough to make a dent into boulders. He could almost imprint his fist into a tree with one good punch. Naruto was also much faster than before. Normally it would takes month maybe even years to get to the speed he was at now. But thanks to the shadow clones. He achieved such a level within almost 2 months. Anko was surprised at his growth rate. It was phenomenal that he can improve so quickly even with shadow clones. Naruto would used 100 clones to practice his chakra control. Then another 100 for his strength and speed exercises. Now he would still practice them himself of course. But whenever he was focusing on something else. He would have his clones continually practice whatever.

His muscles were developing too. Thanks to the nine tails, Naruto's muscles developed quicker than a normal person would. Normally a person would start to see results in 4-6 months. He on the other hand saw results within 2 months. Anko found it unbelievable at first. She thought about lessening his workout regiment so he wouldn't damage his body. Naruto insisted however to keep it as it is. Saying he could handle it and doesn't feel like anything is wrong. He even grew 2 inches in height. Anko let him continue the normal training regiment.

Since it was the second month, the blond had started to learn about ninjutsu and fuinjutsu. He practice writing calligraphy since everything had to be perfectly drawn on a scroll. The formula had to be perfect or the seal won't work. Fortunately for him, he was a natural at it. He still practice it since practice makes perfect. He learned about the foundations of seals and what they can be used for. He even studied the Uzumaki sealing book. By next month he would begin the process of creating a seal. Ninjutsu was a fun subject for him. Learning a new jutsu was always exciting. He learned 3 fire styles called phoenix flower jutsu, fire dragon bullet and fire ball jutsu. He found out his chakra nature was wind. So he learned a couple wind style jutsu as well such as. Spiraling wind ball, great breakthrough and gale palm. He knew only one lightning style which is called powerful breath. And only one water style called water bowl.

He knew 8 elemental jutsu. Anko told Naruto that he could sign the snake summoning scroll. And that she was going to teach him some snake ninjutsus. If he was going to be using the snake style taijutsu. Then he might as well known some snake style ninjutsu as well. His favorite one was hidden shadow snake hands. But he learned fierce snake trample, binding snake glare, snake clone and twin snakes mutual death. Now they weren't perfected because learning snake jutsu's is a bit tricky. He could pull them off and all but he just felt as if he needed a lot more practice with them. Also he finally started practicing his kenjutsu. He fought against his clones to get used to fighting with a sword. It also helped trained his battle senses. Naruto felt that Tensa Zangetsu was the perfect sword for him. As if it was made for him. The snake mistress had increased his weight vest and leg weights by 60 pounds each. Once again it was very tough to get used to running and fighting while being so restricted.

All of it added up to 350 pounds. At first Naruto thought Anko was trying to kill him because how can someone move with so much weight on him? It should be impossible. Especially for a 13 almost 14 year old who is still not in his adult body yet. Anko explained to him that the first month was to conditioned him for this extra weight. As long as he had that undying determination of his. He would be fine. So Naruto just kept and kept training along with his shadow clones. Another thing he started to do was practice his kicks and elbow strikes.

When the third month came around. Naruto was proficient in his snake jutsus to the point where he used them whenever he had to spar with Anko. With his taijutsu, he was finally able to utilize a snake defensive stance to protect himself. Thanks to doing continuous stretches to improve his flexibility. It had improved by leaps and bounds. Anko made him get used to dodging attacks. Often in their spars, she told him that he couldn't attack. He could only dodge or defend. It was so he could dodge or defend like it was second nature against his opponents. Even if he didn't know their fighting style. He still needed to be able to adapt quickly enough. Once she felt his defense was satisfactory. They began to add his boxing style into the mix.

He had came a long way within 3 months. His punching power had increased exponentially. Now he could make dents into boulders with just one hit. The punches may have not been on the slug queens level of power. But it wasn't anything to laugh at either. Anko often had to in chakra in her hands to defend against his strikes so his strength don't end up breaking any bones. However it wasn't much of a problem if she used her curse mark. Still hurt but not as much. Anko concluded he still had a long way to go with his punches but he'll get there in time. Anko herself has been also training. She didn't want her skills to slip. She was able to control her curse seal powers much better than before thanks to her spars with Naruto. The blond was finally able to integrate his elbow strikes and kicks into his taijutsu style. It was a bit awkward and sluggish. It would take some time to fully get the taijutsu style down. But Anko wasn't worried. By the time the training was over, he shouldn't have any problems in that area atleast.

Naruto had improved with his fuinjutsu and kenjustu as well. He could now create basic storage, weight and barrier seals with ease. Thanks to his constant sword battles with his shadow clones. He was more comfortable fighting with a sword. He knew that he needed real life battle experience against other strong shinobi to test his swordsmanship against. Training was one thing but an actual fight to the death was another. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that he was a master of the sword. Anko made sure to inform him to don't get cocky just because he's improving his skills. There are real swordsman out in the world who would easily take him down in a sword fight no matter how hard he train for last few months. Anko also told him that starting next month was going to the toughest out of them all. She wanted him to start training with Tensa Zangetsu while it's activated. He should have built up some resistance by constantly having almost 400 pounds weigh him while training.

Anko also wants him to start training with his nature element. She told him that she her chakra signature was lightning. The snake mistress was able to use lighting as if was second nature. She didn't need to use any hand signs to make it appear in her hands. Naruto was quite impressed. If he could use his wind element like that. It would be very useful in creating future jutsus. And it'll be good practice for him so he get used to using his chakra nature with his sword. Anko told him to don't expect too much since it's take time to learn how to draw on the elements like that. Naruto told her that he bet that he could make 2 new jutsus by the end of the training with his wind element.

"Hmm I accept the bet if you lose you have to buy me dango for a month." Anko said.

"Ok if I win then you have to buy me ramen for a month." Naruto added.

"Deal" Anko voiced as they shook on it.

The two have gotten much closer in the past 3 months. They formed a strong bond with one another. Anko had broken Naruto facade that he constantly wore. Just like Kurenai did for her. They also eased the loneliness in each other. Naruto was very comfortable around her and vice versa. He still blushes whenever he sees her in just her mesh fit. Sometimes he had to stop himself from staring. Anko noticed his stares and didn't mind them. To be honest she wanted him to stare at her. She purposely wears just her mesh fit to tease him.

One time she took her mesh shirt off so she could treat a long gash on her back. Anko came up with a great idea. She asked Naruto if he could bandage it up for her. The blond noticed she had her mesh shirt completely off. Exposing her skin. He didn't want to deny a request from Anko. So he decided to do it. Anko told him to rub ointment on it so it wouldn't get infected. Naruto was red as a tomato while rubbing the cream on her back. The boy's heart was racing as he felt her soft and smooth skin on his hands. Anko enjoyed the feeling on his hands on her back. Little did she know that Naruto would discover a sensitive spot she has on her back.

Once his hands brushed passed the spot. She unintentionally let out a soft moan. This made both of them blush heavily. Naruto was shocked to hear her make such a cute sound. Anko was shocked that he came across her sensitive spot. And the fact that she moaned. Naruto wrapper up the cut. Neither said a word for awhile. It was the boy who finally broke the ice.

"I enjoyed that you know." He said

Anko turned around to look at him. "What?"

"That sound you made. I...liked it." He spoke out while not looking directly in her eyes.

"Are you...hitting on me?" Anko asked.

"I-I don't know. I just know that I liked the sound you made. Your skin is very soft and smooth too." Naruto voiced with his blush still present.

Anko thought this over. ' _He's so helpless when it comes to flirting. I guess I'll have to teach him that too. Although this was an unexpected turn of events. I wonder if he has a crush on me? I mean I know I'm sexy but I'm also 7 or 8 years older than him. I can't lie and say I'm not feeling anything for him. Especially when he takes off his shirt. For a boy his age, his body is well developed. He's literally ripped and the scars he has on his chest just make him that much sexier. Hmm but I'm his sensei so I wonder if he would still focus as hard. Wait what am I talking about this is Naruto. That determination of his won't let his slack off. Neither will I cause he knows I'll kick his ass. Plus he actually respects me so I doubt he'll disrespect me by slacking off in his training just because we may have a thing.'_

 _"_ Naruto did you have a crush on anybody in your class?" She asked.

"Umm why?"

"Just answer the question."

"Ok well I used to have a crush of Sakura but that ended on graduation day. She's too stuck on Sasuke and I realized how annoying she can be. Hinata is cute and all but she always trips over her words a lot more than normal whenever she talks to me. Nothing against her but I'd rather have someone who has more confidence in themselves. Hinata is a great person and she could probably be a great friend but I don't feel that way towards her. Ino literally annoys the shit out of me. She always tried to pick on me in class. I didn't even do anything to her to cause her to do so. She's the definition of a dumb blonde. Who is also obsessed with an moody Uchiha who is too arrogant and thinks he's better than everyone. He's got a stick so far up his ass that I'm surprised he's not bleeding from it yet." Naruto explained.

Anko on the other hand was in tears. She was laughing so hard at what Naruto just said. "Wow quite the characters huh."

"If you say so. Now why did you want to know?" He asked.

"How do you feel about me Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"You're my sensei plus best friend. You know this already. I have the utmost respect for you Anko-chan." He said.

"Man it feels good to have someone respect me that much." She said with a smile. "But I'm sure you know what I'm talking about Naruto. I've taught you many things so far. One is to always look underneath the underneath. It's one of the basic rules of a shinobi.

Naruto understood where she was getting at. "Oh..you mean that way...well I'm not going to lie to you Anko-chan but you're the sexiest woman I've come across out of the entire village. Ever since the training started. I found myself developing feelings for you. I tried to push them away because I knew you wouldn't want to be with someone who almost 8 years younger than you. And I respect you as my sensei so I felt it was disrespectful of me to even attempt anything. Plus I know you hate pervs so I didn't wanna get killed. It was hard to not stare at you sometimes though..." Naruto told her honestly with another blush on his face.

"I'm not going to kill you Naruto. I've caught you peaking at me plenty of times and you're still alive. Plus I do hate pervs. Especially when they just continuously stare at me. But I don't mind if it's you for some reason. I've never liked a guy before so this feeling is kinda new to me. I don't care about the age difference. We are shinobi. We don't get the luxury of having an long life. Some like the third hokage are lucky enough to live that long. Since it's so uncommon that it happens. So you have to do all that you can do while you can and live you life the way you want to. Besides if you're old enough kill. Civilian lifestyle don't apply to us. Once you're a shinobi, you become an adult...however do you really mean it when you said I am the sexiest woman in the village?" Anko replied also blushing herself.

"Absolutely." He answered with conviction.

Anko smiled then smirked as she lifted up his chin up with her finger. "Good I wouldn't fed you to my snakes if you would've lied since I already know I am." She smashed her lips onto his.

Naruto was stuck in place, while his heart was racing. He was being kissed by the woman who he's been having wet dreams about for the past 3 months. If he didn't know any better he would've thought that this was a dream itself. Right when he about begin to kissing her back, she pulled away.

Anko was staring into his eyes. Those blue sapphire eyes of his was looking right back into hers. While her own heart racing. She was finally kiss him. It was the first step into uncharted territory for them. She knew she was still going to have to be tough on him. She was still his sensei. And Naruto needs to get as strong as he possibly can within the last 3 months. She knew he was slightly stronger than a low-chunin. But it's not enough yet. His taijutsu still had some holes in it. While strength and speed wise he was way above average. It won't matter if transition from stance to stance isn't fluent. He can dodge and block good. But she know it can be better. She's not too worried about his elemental ninjutsu. He's put a lot of effort into that this month. Even his snake ninjutsu has improved quickly. Thank kami for his shadow clones or he would've needed more time.

They backed up from each other a bit. Anko had put back on her mesh shirt. "You didn't say anything about my breast the entire time. Don't tell me you didn't like them cause I know you looked at them." Anko said nonchalantly.

"U-Uh sorry but it's not that I don't like them. It just didn't seem like it was the right time to talk about them." He replied.

"But you talked about my moan. What's the difference?"

"I don't know I just said something to break the ice and that's was the first thing that came to mind." He admitted.

Anko smirked again, "That's why I'm gonna teach you how to flirt. It'll make things more interesting between us."

"So does that mean we're dating?" Naruto asked.

"We can't date yet, atleast not until the training is over. The only reason why I say we can date right now. I don't want it to affect your training because they're is still much I have to teach you. Don't get me wrong, even after the training I'm still gonna be your sensei. And I'm still gonna help you train and such afterwards so you can keep improving. However that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with each other once you finish your training for the day." She explained.

"Ok I understand. It actually make sense for us to wait until the next 3 months are over with. Although I do wish you were my girlfriend now. I kinda want to kiss and hug you again Anko-chan." Naruto said nervously.

Anko grinned, "You are just too cute Naru-kun." She pulled him back into a tight hug and smashed their lips together again. This time Naruto returned the kiss and hug immediately. It was a long passionate kiss. Anko let out a moan during it. She even pulled them down to the ground. So that he was on top of her. The kiss broke again because they needed to breathe.

"Wow you're a good kisser. But like I said that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with each other. Now get up I need to explain the training for next month in more detail." Anko said.

Naruto got off of her. He was happy that he got to kiss Anko again. But now it was time for him to listen to his sensei. "Ok so like I told you before you're gonna training with your sword while it's activated. Because the sword has the ability to absorb chakra nature for attacks. It'll be good practice for your chakra nature training. I've already taught you the shunshin to move at high speeds. You're already pretty fast without it. You're knowledge in anatomy is at the level I want it to be. Now you know where all the vitals are located and much more. You need to be able to aim at them precisely. So we'll be working on that too. Now that you can create seals, you don't have to wear the weight vest or legs weights anymore. Just add a weight seal onto you. We'll still increase the amount of weight like usual. Your boxing footwork has come along way just like the rest of your style. But now you have to be able to transition from your offensive stance to your defensive stance fluently. You can't afford to have any openings for your opponent to capitalize on. Even though your attacks are a bit sluggish. I'm sure you'll have it together soon enough. I'm also going to be focusing on your resolve. I'm going to harden it for battle." Anko explained.

"Resolve?" Naruto said.

"Yes the resolve to keep living even though everyday is a constant battle. Especially for people like me and you. The resolve to protect those precious to from dying. The resolve to kill. The life of a shinobi involves taking another's life. It's apart of the job. You may never like taking another life. That's fine you're not supposed to. But if you have to, you cannot hesitate to do so. It could result terribly for you if your enemy uses that slight moment of hesitation against you." Anko told him.

"Resolve huh...jiji always used to tell me about something called the will of fire. Do you know what that is sensei?" Naruto asked.

"It's a belief that has been passed down to every generation of Konoha shinobi. The entire village is like a large family. Every shinobi who carries it loves, cherishes and fights to protect the village. Those who carry it will die if need be for the sake of the village just as their predecessors had done before them. The will to protect those closes to you." Anko explained.

"The will to protect huh?"

Anko nodded, "Yep I'm gonna tell you something that I want you to remember. And please don't forget cause I know how you can be sometimes. When you counter, you don't let them cut you, when you protect someone, you don't let them die. When you attack, you kill. Believe me when I say those words will help you in battle. Cause I know it did for me. Like I said I'm going to harden your resolve as much as I can. Real life battle will also help with that. Remember experience is something to never under appreciated." Anko voiced.

A couple hours had passed by. Naruto had thought long and hard about Anko's words. _'I didn't know that having resolve is that important. It makes sense when you really think about it. You can be the strongest amongst all shinobi. But if your resolve is weak then you're still a weakling that can be brought down easily. If I'm going to help Anko-chan fight against Orochimaru-teme then I can't afford for my will to be weak_.'

He got up and his determination was at a higher level than ever before. "I have to get a strong as I can to protect those precious to me. Anko-chan has high standards for me. I would be a fool to let her down. That's the last thing I want is to make her out to be a liar. No I will get strong. I promise you Anko-chan." Naruto said to himself

"Taju kage bunshin no jutsu!" He exclaimed. A mass amount of shadow clones appeared. "Alright guys I know we've already trained today but we're going to train again this time even harder. We can't afford to let Anko-chan down!" He told his clones

"Alright!" The clones said at once. He had 100 clones go work on his ninjutsu. Another 100 on his strength and speed. Another 100 on his studies. 50 on his fuinjutsu. Then another 100 on his taijutsu. He decided he was going to work on channeling chakra into his blade now. Naruto took the blade out of its sheathe. Took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He focused on pouring his chakra into tensa zangetsu. The black blade had glowed blue once again like before. Naruto opened his eyes to see it. The weight of the sword was a bit heavier than normal but he could handle it. That's when he felt the pressure from before force itself on his body. To his surprise, it felt much lighter than before, this time he could actually move. He wanted to test its power while activated. So he resorted into cutting a tree. When he started to run towards it, he instantly discovered something. His speed was significantly faster. It was like he teleported for a second and reappeared.

Now shunshin was similar. You could travel at high speeds with it. This however was on another level. He decided to try it again. Once he started running, the same thing happened. So instead of stopping. Naruto just kept running. He even jumped in the air to see if he could move like that in mid-air. Luckily for him, he was able to. Naruto could stay still in the air for 2 seconds before starting to fall. However he could still move at that speed if he chose to do so.

He appeared back on the ground. "What the hell? With this kind of speed I can even dodge while in mid-air if need be in a instant. Its kinda tiresome after several tries. I guess I'll just have to practice it enough to the point where I don't get tired. Maybe I could even learn how to do it without even activating tensa zangetsu?" Naruto said to himself. "Man I gotta show to Anko-chan right now. Plus I keep forgetting to tell her about my chakra cuff."

The blond went to go get Anko. She wasn't far so it didn't take long. "Oi Anko-chan I need you to check this out." He told her.

Anko turned her head towards him. "What is it?"

"Take a stance and I'll show you." He told her.

Anko was confused but did what he told her to do. She was in a battle stance. Naruto look at her then took a step. What happened next shocked the hell out of Anko. Naruto had completely disappeared for a second before reappearing behind her. ' _Thats just like the hiraishin..'_ She thought.

"Cool right?" Naruto said.

"What the hell was that. You completely disappeared out of my line of sight. Even my senses couldn't track you. It's like you teleported." She voiced.

"Before I tell you. When I jump in the air throw some kunai at me." Naruto told her before jumping into the air. Anko decided to just do it so he could answer her question. She threw some kunai at him. Naruto seen the kunai heading towards him. Once he started to descend onto the ground. The kunai got closer. As soon as it looked like it was going to hit him. He disappeared again.

Anko couldn't believe he dodged in mid-air like that. Naruto was standing next to her. He was smiling at the look on Anko's face. "I don't think it's teleportation." He said.

"Then what the hell is it because it doesn't look that much different to me. If I didn't know any better I would say that's the fourth hokage's hiraishin." The snake mistress exclaimed.

"Hiraishin?"

"Yes the fourth was know as the yellow flash due to that technique. It's a teleportation jutsu. He had an sealing formula on a tri-pronged kunai that allowed him to teleport certain distances. That's how he dominated the third great shinobi war." Anko explained.

"Oh wow that's awesome, but I believe that was just pure speed that I just used. However it's a lot faster than shunshin. At first I thought I had teleported too. But I tried it again and kept doing it for awhile. Turns out I'm actually just moving so fast that you could almost say that I did teleport for an instant. I was only able to do it after I gave some of my chakra to tensa zangetsu." Naruto told her.

"Oh? So you started training with it earlier the originally planned then." Anko voiced.

"Well I was kinda in my thoughts then I got all determined and started training like crazy again. I decided to see how I would fair against the pressure. I was able to deal with it much better this time around thanks to your wonderful training. It really helped out a lot. However I want to be able to do this without using the blade. It would be highly useful to be able to travel at such speeds at will." He said.

"Hmm that's a good idea. Heh people will start to mistake you as the second coming of your father. At this point you don't really need to learn the hiraishin since you can do something that's just like it. May even be faster. But what you need is a name for that technique and I have the perfect one for it." Anko spoke out.

"Which is?" He asked.

"Flash step" She said.

"Flash step? Hmm not bad I actually like it." Naruto admitted.

"See it sounds bad ass doesn't it." Anko voiced gleefully.

"Hai Hai you outdid yourself Anko-sensei." The blond responded.

Anko leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You know you could very much end up being the fastest shinobi in the village soon. Once you learn how to do that without your sword. That ability does come from a cursed sword after all. So it would only make sense if you were."

"Eh you have a point but I don't wanna get cocky. No matter what you'll only keep me grounded since you can easily kick my ass once you get serious." He pointed out.

"True but I'm a high ranking jounin with a curse mark that amplifies my strength tenfold. I'm supposed to be able to kick your ass dummy. What kind of sensei would I be if I couldn't. Don't forget I'm one of the top 2 strongest jounin in Konoha. My name is known throughout nations." Anko said with pride.

"Yeah yeah keep patting yourself on the back. But one day I'll catch up to you. Isn't the nine-tails supposed to have an enormous amount of chakra that I have access to?" He asked.

"Yes but you shouldn't try to rely on his strength until you have control over it and are in a life of death situation when you don't have a choice. Use your own power Naruto, you're already a strong ninja. You just have to keep training." Anko told him.

"Yeah you're right. Well I guess it's time to call it a night. I'm fucking sore all over and a good nights rest will make me rejuvenated. Goodnight Anko-chan." Naruto leaned in and gave her a kiss. It was only a small peck but it was good enough for them.


	6. Chapter 6

The fourth month of training was going smoothly. Naruto was getting the hang of using his flash step. He could do it numerous of times while extorting little chakra and stamina. Anko was very proud of his progress. She had decided that now was the time for Naruto to read the letter his father had given him.

"Hey Naru-kun Come here for a sec. There's something I need to show you." She called out.

Naruto who was sparring against an excessive amount of clones stopped. The blond walked over to his sensei. "What is it sensei?" He asked. Anko had taken out a storage scroll. She opened it and laid it on the ground. When she pressed her hand against it, smoke came out of the scroll. Once the smoke disappeared, an envelope was on it. Anko picked it up and handed it to him. Naruto looked at the envelope and asked what is it?

"It's an letter you idiot. It's from the fourth hokage, your father. The sandaime gave me this after I went to go report back to him. At the end of the first month of training. He wanted me to give it to once you learn fuinjutsu. I would've gave it to you sooner. But I thought it was best to wait until you were able to study the uzumaki fuinjutsu book first. To understand a variety of sealing formulas. If you're upset with me, because I didn't give it to you sooner than I'm very sorry Naruto-kun." Anko explained with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Naruto looked at her, at first he did feel a bit betrayed. However he realized that she only did so he would better prepared to handle it. Plus he couldn't stay mad at her even if he tried. "I'm not mad at you Anko-chan. I understand your reasoning." He said with reassurance.

Anko smiled at his words. "That's a relief, I don't know what I would've done if you were furious with me."

"You know I can't stay angry at you even if I tried. It's impossible." Naruto responded as he opened the envelope. Once he took out the paper, he immediately recognized the seal on it. It was a blood seal. So he sat down, then put the paper on the ground. Then bit his thumb and pressed his hand on the seal. A scroll appeared. Naruto opened it and read what was inside. Anko decided to let him read it on his own. But she stayed there to support him.

 _'_ _Naruto if you're reading this, then it means that I died while protecting the village. I only hope that you mother Kushina, is there along with you. If not then it's regrettable to say that we both left you on your own at a young age. I'm sorry that we couldn't be there for you. I'm also sorry that you have to face the world alone. Your mother is going to be giving birth to you soon. You see Naruto, your mother is an Jinchuriki. When a female jinchuriki gives birth. Their seal containing the demon weakens during the process of it. There's a 50/50 chance your mother could make it. I'm hoping she does. But if not then I had no other choice but to possibly seal it within you. I'm sorry but most people cannot handle the strain of containing the Kyuubi. It's only been two people in history so far that's been able to contain it. The first hokage's wife, Mito Uzumaki. And your mother being the second. Meaning you're the third. I know it isn't fair that I did this to you. It's already disgraceful that we had to leave you to fend for yourself. I understand if you are angry with me. I put such an heavy and unfair burden on you on the day of your birth. Please understand that I believe that only you can truly master it's power and save the ninja world. You are the only one I can trust to not abuse this power. I believe in you because you are my and your mothers son. The child of two legendary shinobi who served to protect the village hidden in the leaves. I want you to know that both me and your mother loved you ever since we found out she was pregnant with you. These several months have been the happiest moments of our lives. We discussed the many things we were going to teach you in life everyday of her pregnancy. I was proud of you even before you were born. Naruto I'm leaving you 2 techniques that I created. The names of them are, the Rasengan and Hiraishin. Also I'm going to tell you about a special Uzumaki jutsu that your mother had called adamantine chains. It'll be after this message. You'll be able to find out more about the adamantine chains in our home. Your mother wrote instructions on it just in case you possessed the special chakra required for it. The notes are located in the basement in our home. To get into the room, it requires a blood seal. But enough of that. Naruto let me say it again. I believe in you son. I know you can accomplish what I couldn't. Believe in yourself and your comrades. Your mother and I love you very much. Farewell Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, my son. - Minato Namikaze, The fourth hokage'_ The message said.

Naruto sighed and just stared at the scroll. He felt many emotions flood through him after reading the message from his father. Sadness, anger, guilt, surprise, relief, happiness, love and determination. It was too much for him to handle at one time.

"Anko..." He said in a low tone, not looking at her.

Anko instantly walked up towards him and sat down next to him.

"I..hate...fucking crying so much...but I just...can't hold it in anymore..." he stuttered out as streams of tears flowed out of his eyes. Anko pulled him into a tight hug. And let him cry on her shoulder. She was there for him for this very reason. It was only right for her to do so as he did the same for her not too long ago. It was one night while she was having an nightmare again. She was screaming, crying and kicking in her sleep. Naruto had woke up and went to go check on her. Once he seen she was having a nightmare. He tried to wake her up. It took a some effort but he finally got her to wake up. When she did, she leapt into his arms and started breaking down. Naruto didn't know what was going on so he stayed and comforted her. Eventually she told him the nightmare she had was about her past. She would get them every once in a while. That one was the worst one she ever had.

After awhile Naruto finally stopped crying. He wiped the tears from his eyes and told Anko to read the scroll.

"Are you sure? You don't have to show me such a private message." Anko said.

"It's fine Anko-chan, I want you to read it. It's the only way you'll understand." Naruto assures her.

"Alright if you say so." The snake mistress replied.

It took Anko a few minutes to read the scroll. Once she was done, she couldn't help but to wipe a couple tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. "Damn even I can't help but to shed a couple tears after reading something like that. Your father always had a way with words thats for sure." Anko voiced.

"Yeah I can tell but I'm just happy to know that I had parents who gave up their lives just for me. I could never thank them enough. I'm grateful because of them, I was able to meet you Anko-chan." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

Anko has blushed a bit at his words. "You know I can't handle compliments. And yet you still say the sweetest things about me. You do this on purpose don't you?" Anko said.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "Well you tease me all the time. Plus you know I don't handle compliments well either. So we're even. And you know everything I say about you is true Anko." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah anyways. I know you're going to try to learn those jutsu's he left for you." The snake mistress voiced.

"Actually I don't think I'm going to learn the hiraishin. I don't really need it to be honest. If it's a teleportation jutsu like you said before. Then flash step should do just fine. It might not be teleportation but it's pretty close to it. Besides I wanna make a name for myself. Not be in his shadow." Naruto told her.

"Still I think you should learn it. You don't have to use it but at least you'll know how to do it. That way you can pass it down the line to the next knuckle headed Uzumaki." Anko expressed with a laugh at the end.

"Oi I may be a knuckle head but you still want me though." Naruto replied.

"Ooh good comeback Naru. Those lessons are paying off big time. And you're right I do." Anko licked his cheek very snake like.

"Man that still creeps me out a bit." Naruto uttered nervously while a sweat dropped from the side of his forehead.

"Anyways how long do you think it'll take you to master the Rasengan?" She asked

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I gotta read the instructions first to understand the process. I doubt it'll take me three years like you said it did for the fourth. How do you know how long it took anyways?" Naruto wondered.

"Because the third hokage often told me things about him. When he assigned me to be your instructor years ago. He wanted me to know some things in case you found out the truth and had some question. Then Jiraya-sama popped in every now and then. Plus I did research on my own." Anko explained.

"Aren't you a bundle of information." Naruto teased.

"Hey I'm a seasoned vet!" Anko retorted. "I may be young compared to most vets but I've been a shinobi for over 10 years. You can learn a lot of things in 10 years Naru-kun."

"I believe you Anko-chan. Also I been meaning to tell you this literally since the first day I met you. But I just kept forgetting to say anything. No matter how many times I tried to remind myself to tell you through the last 4 months in a half months." Naruto said.

"Huh? What is it about?" She asked.

Naruto pointed to his chakra cuff. "You see as cool as this cuff looks isn't just for fashion." Naruto told her.

"What do you mean?" She spoke out.

"It's called a chakra cuff. It's made out of a special metal that doesn't break no matter how hard you try. Not even the the legendary 7 swords of the mist can cut through it apparently. So I can use it as a defense for weapons or to block attacks. As long as I'm strong enough to hold my ground. Old man Miraki said the metal gets stronger if I channel chakra through it. If it makes contact with something while it's coated with chakra. It'll repel the attack. In a way it'll like a ultimate defense. And since my chakra control is leagues above what it used to be. I don't have to worry about it draining a huge amount of my chakra every time I channel chakra through it." Naruto explained.

Next thing he knew, he was smacked upside the head. "Ow what the hell Anko-chan?" He expressed a bit annoyed.

"You idiot! If anyone should be saying that it should be me! How the fuck do you forget to tell me something that important you dumbass!" Anko yelled as she hit him again.

Naruto rubbed his head. "Ow..look I'm sorry but it was plenty of things I was focusing on that just kept making me forget to say something. You know how much shit we were working on these past few months? A lot as a matter of fact." He tried to reason but Anko wasn't having it.

"That's not an excuse Naruto and you know it. Information like that is important for me to know. More importantly you know I hate when you keep cool things like that away from me. It's unfair!" Anko complained.

"Unfair my ass. It's not like I did it on purpose anyways. Like I told you I forgot! At least you know of it now. Rather than after the training." Naruto said.

Anko thought about his words for a second. "I guess you're right. If I would've had to find out at the same time as everybody else. I would have fed all of the fingers on your left hand to my snakes."

Naruto just shook his head at his sensei. "Yeah thank kami you didn't have to resort to that."

"Come on Naru-kun. Let's have a taijutsu spar. You've come a long way with your style. Have you thought of giving it a name?" Anko asked.

"A name? Hmm no I haven't now that I think about it. If I had to give it a name. It wouldn't be anything corny like Uzumaki style or Namikaze style. Uzumaki style is already used for their fuinjutsu anyways." Naruto voiced.

"Yeah I wouldn't let you live that down if you did name it something that tacky. No disrespect to your parents or anything but we need to make it sound cool. How about then swift style?" Anko suggested.

"Hmm that's good. But I think I got one. Haki-style." He said.

"Haki-style? Why that?" Anko asked.

"Doesn't it sound catchy? Besides I didn't wanna think too hard on it." Naruto explained.

"Eh I like swift style better but it's not bad. So we'll go with it. Anyways come on let's spar already." Anko said.

"At your command Anko-sensei." The two got up and started to have a taijutsu spar.

Naruto was able to switch his stances more fluently than before. His jabs and strikes were quick and strong. Quick enough to catch you off guard. Strong enough to do some heavy damage if you're not careful. One clean hit for any ninja below a high ranking jounin could be troublesome. Even some high ranking jounin would have to take his punching power seriously in a fight. It could be fatal. That didn't mean his kicks or elbow strikes weren't strong. They were strong enough to cause problems too. But just not on the level of his punches. Naruto knew how to control his strength so he wouldn't cause significant damage to his comrades if he had a friendly spar with them. Anko didn't give him that option with her however. She took his full strength every time. It was great practice for her to be able to take stronger hits. Now shes taken some tough hits from opponents before. These hits on the other hand were a different story.

Naruto has improved with his skills overall within the fourth month. The blonds kenjutsu was getting better and better. Still not close to a master level of swordsmanship. But from what Anko could tell. He was still pretty dangerous with a sword.

After their spar, Anko asked how was his training with his nature element coming along.

"It's tougher than I thought it would be. Doing that exercise to cut a leaf in half with the wind itself was very difficult. I'm getting better at being able to drawn onto it tho. Sometimes I can get my wind element to the point. Where I can make a small amount of it appear in my hands without any hand signs. But it takes a lot of focus to do so. Even with kage bunshin." Naruto explained.

"Well remember Naruto it takes most people months or even years to reach even that point. You only manage to do that within a few weeks. It may not be much but it's progress. At this rate I really might lose that bet. You're ability to adapt so quickly is nothing short of amazing Naru-kun." Anko told him.

"Thanks but still I need to be able to get better at that quickly. The two jutsus I have in mind will really come in handy." The blond said.

"And I can't wait to see them. By the way I'm going to start teaching you more about stealth next month. As a ninja, you have to be able to infiltrate enemy territory without making a sound. You can't afford to get caught or things will turn out for the worst. You have to be able to lower your chakra too. So you won't get detected by sensory ninja. They can be a real pain trying to hide from them. I won't expect you to be able to hide all of your chakra. Since you're both an Uzumaki and a Jinchuriki. It's close to impossible to hide that much chakra no matter how great your control is. But you will have an advantage." Anko voiced.

"An advantage? How so?" Naruto questioned.

"If a sensory ninja senses that your chakra level is closer to a chunin's level or lower. Rather than being at a jounin's level. They'll lower there defenses and won't take you as seriously as they should. That's where you'll catch them off guard. Meaning that's your advantage." The snake mistress explained to her favorite blond.

"Oh I get it now. That would be very useful. Especially in an mission involving assassination." The blond spoke.

"Exactly. Now you no longer need to study your human anatomy if you don't want to. I've taught you all you need to know on it. Plus you've studied that book so much. I doubt you'll need it anymore. If you want to you can keep studying it but I won't force you too. Your aim is almost as good as my own and that's saying something. Because I got the best aim of all the jounins. So you should be able to strike your opponents vitals or anywhere you want with ease now. You know how the body functions. Plus the muscle names and so on. If you wanted to. You could probably end up learning some medical ninjutsu. I know you heal quicker than others. However it could be useful to know for whenever a comrade is injury. You understand?" Anko looked at him.

Naruto nodded. "Good now go start working on your nature element. We only have so much longer until the 6 months are over with. I don't want any day going to waste." Anko told him.

"Hai Anko-sensei. I'll go start training right now. It would be foolish to not take the remaining days we have here seriously." Naruto got up and went to an area not too far from his campsite.

He closed his eyes and began focusing on drawing out his wind element. Naruto felt the breeze pick up a bit.

Time had passed once again. It was the fifth month of training. Anko was watching her boyfriend to be/ student train again. Time had went by so fast to her. It was like a blur. Both her and Naruto had grown even closer than the were just a month or so ago. Their bond was unbreakable. They knew everything about one another. In a way they were best friends to each other. But they knew it was so much more than that to their relationship.

Anko was very grateful that she was able to train Naruto. She never had so much fun with one person before. Now Kurenai was without a doubt her best friend. She had plenty of fun with her but with Naruto it was special. Anko didn't like to use this word very much. But she was starting to realize that it was more than just simply liking Naruto. She was in love with him. Anko knew that Naruto had felt the same about her. She could see it in his eyes.

For the snake mistress, these feelings were something entirely new to her. She's never felt so strongly about someone before. Orochimaru maybe but that was more anger and hatred then anything. She loved Kurenai like she was her blood big sister. Anko figured the love she was feeling for Naruto was more of a lover type of love.

Naruto loved Anko with everything he had. He felt more strongly about her as the days passed. It was weird for him at first, because he never thought he would experience a feeling like this. It was so strong. And he only felt it when he thought about Anko. He didn't tell Anko this, but he secretly was looking forward to the end of the training. He wanted to become her boyfriend so badly. Sometimes they would sleep in the same sleeping bag together. He would also hold her close. He cherished the warmth she gave off. Just as Anko cherished the protection he provided.

Now Anko didn't need protection physically. Emotionally however, she was still a bit scarred due to her past with Orochimaru. Sleeping with Naruto would help ease the pain she felt. With Naruto, she never felt alone. She never felt that she was fighting alone. Naruto was there for her. He was her emotional support at times. Naruto didn't mind. In fact he welcomed it. He wanted to help Anko ask much as he could. The blond would do anything to repay her for what she did for him.

Whenever they would hold hands. Anko always felt joy doing so. Naruto's hands were so soft but so manly at the same time. She didn't know how it was possible. But decided not to question it. To Naruto, Anko's hands felt warm and comforting. He could never get enough of her touch.

Anko was also grateful to Naruto because if it wasn't for him. She wouldn't be as strong as she is now. All of her snake ninjutsu has improved. Even her snake style taijutsu has gone up a level. Also she was faster than before. As long as he wasn't using flash step then she was still a bit faster than him. It made beating her in a spar that much harder for Naruto. Out of all of their spars. Naruto has never beaten her once. He's gotten close a few times. Even gave her several powerful clean strikes.

The snake mistress admitted that they hurt like a bitch. But she wasn't pussy enough to quit. Naruto could not understand how she could just take his best shots and act like nothing happened. But he admired her for doing so. It let him know that there was still a gap that needed to be closed. It would take longer than the time they had to close it. But it gave him the determination to keep getting stronger. Naruto had the utmost respect for his sensei. She's dealt with so much. And continued to move on with her life. In order to prove others wrong about her. She's become one of the strongest shinobi in the village. He had no doubt in his mind that. Anko would be more legend than she already is before she even retired. He could only hope to catch up to her status. Maybe one day he could. But it'll be a long time before doing so.

Naruto had earned Anko's respect. He was such an hard worker and a very determined person. He had goals that she would do everything in her power to help him achieve.

The blond was happy that he was finally able to manipulate his chakra nature good enough. He wasn't at a mastery level with it. But he could perform the two jutsus he had planned out. Futon: pistol fire and Futon: force.

For Futon: pistol fire. Naruto would hold one of his hands out and put it in a pistol motion. He had two fingers pointing as if they were aiming. While his thumb was pointing upwards. The two other fingers were curled into his palm. He would use his drawn on his chakra nature to create the wind. While using his chakra to compress the wind into a mini ball of hot air. Whenever he shot the balls of wind. The impact of it would create dents in the ground, rocks or trees. It wasn't his most powerful of attacks but it would be useful in battle for now. He could improve it over time.

Now Futon: force was basically him blowing out streaming of wind from his palms. It was a force to be reckoned with if you took the attack head on. He could also use it to counter attacks. Naruto also was able to use the stream of wind to force him into the air. It was another way for him to dodge attacks even tho he doubt he'll need to use it for that purpose a lot. He could use it to keep him in the air as long as he kept the air flowing out of his palms. Although, the longer he used it in that way. The more chakra it required. Anko advised him to not use it for the purpose too much since in battle you needed to conserve as much chakra as possible. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't really maneuver in mid-air all that well. Unlike flash step, this was a lot more difficult to control in mid-air.

Speaking of flash step, Naruto was finally able to use it without activating his Tensa Zangetsu. He could perform the technique an excessive amount of time. He didn't carry his sword on his back anymore. Naruto created an storage seal that he placed on his arm. So he could just summon it quickly if he was in the middle of an battle. The blond was an very exceptional sealing specialist for his age. It was amazing that he could even understand the Uzumaki fuinjutsu so quickly. He still hasn't learned all of it. But he knew a decent amount to get by.

As for his kenjutsu, all he could do was keep practicing it. Sooner or later he would come across a real swordsman. Where he could test his swordsmanship against them. Now for his chakra control he was at an high level jounin level. That much wasn't an surprise for Anko. As much training as they did. He better had been at that point by now.

Naruto also figured out the rasengan. Thanks to his chakra control training and shadow clones. It only took about a month to learn. He was proud that he mastered the same jutsu that his hero created. Eventually he would hope he could master his mother's jutsu as well.

In Anko's honest opinion. If she had to rank Naruto. Without a doubt he's at jounin level. But he's inexperienced in real life battle. She's tried to help him improve his battle strategies as much as she can. But there's only so much she can teach. Only battling an enemy will prove whether if this training was either useful or useless.

It was up to Naruto to show the results. She had faith that he would prove it was useful. Still she couldn't help but to worry about him. She cared about him too much to not worry. Although she was looking forward for her student to prove everybody who looked down on him wrong. It was only a matter of time now. The sixth month was approaching. Soon it would be time to go. Thankfully Naruto had his Haki-style taijutsu down. His footwork was absolutely beautiful. Naruto could switch from offense to defense within a second. The blonds flexibility with the snake style was at a high level. It was going to be hard for people to get a good hit on him now. He could dodge attacks almost without thinking about it. Sometimes he did it just out of instinct.

The chakra cuff lived up to its name. No matter what you do. It didn't crack. Even the shadow clones sword couldn't do anything once Naruto had chakra flowing through it.

Naruto and Anko were talking about how things might be once they get back to the village.

"Anko-chan, I'm ready to become your boyfriend." Naruto said with conviction.

This caught Anko off guard. A light blush appeared on her cheeks. While her heart was pounding. A small smile crept on her lips. "I'm glad because I'm ready to be your girlfriend Naru-kun. But I gotta warn you. I don't know how things are going to go once we get back. The third could assign you to a team so you can compete in the chunin exams. I could be called out to do missions since I'm a jounin. Hopefully something will work out in our favor. I'm really hoping it does." Anko responded.

"Don't worry I'm sure that things will be just fin-" Naruto didn't finish his sentence. He fell down to the ground as he was succumbing to darkness. Anko instantly jumped up and went to go check on him. She checked his heart to see if it was still beating. Thankfully it was beating just fine. She checked his forehead to see if he was having a fever but his temperature felt normal. Anko was panicking because she didn't know what to do. She even started crying.

"Please please be ok Naru-kun..." she pleaded.

Naruto had woken up in a hallway. He looked around to see what was going on.

"What the hell happened? The last thing I remember I was talking to Anko about what might happen when we return. Then nothing after that. What is this place anyways?" Naruto said.

He noticed it was a light at the end of the hallway. So he walked towards the light. For some reason he could feel that he would get answers once he got to that light. It took him a few minutes before he reached the end of the hallway.

It was a room with water on the ground. Like a sewer kinda. He looked up to see a huge jail cell from what he could tell. As he kept looking at the cell. He seen that it was a piece of paper on it. It was the kanji for the word seal. Naruto's eyes widen, as he started to get an idea of what was going on. He looked deeper into the cell to see that something was in there. It was some type of creature from what he could tell. The creature opened his eyes and seen Naruto staring at it.

It smiled in an evil like fashion. Naruto gulped as he realized that someway and somehow. He fucked up.

" **Don't be so afraid kid. I congratulate you on finally reaching this point. Although it was I, who brought you to this place**." The Kyuubi said.

Naruto just stared in utter shock. "S-so that means you're the K-kyuubi." He muttered out.

" **You guessed correctly but calm down kit. I'm not going to hurt you.** " The fox said.

"Yeah and why should I believe you?" Naruto asked.

 **"** **Because this seal contains me from doing so. All I can do is send out my chakra to you. Hoping to influence you in some negative way. But I stopped trying to influence you some time ago**." The Kyuubi said.

"Why would you do that? Aren't you like this evil being who destroyed the village just for the hell of it?" Naruto wondered.

" **It's more to that story than what is told kit. Only two other people beside me, know the details of that day. Both of them are dead because of me. Those two people are your mother and father**. I **'ll admit that the old geezer with the hat. Isn't too far from knowing the whole thing. However there are some key factors that's missing in his story**. **I'm only going to tell you this bit because I believe you may figure out the rest one day. But I was being manipulated by an Uchiha at the time. It wasn't my choice to attack your insignificant village**. " The fox told him.

"And you expect me to believe that shit just like that?" Naruto said with a bit of anger. "Because of you, I've had to live a life full of constant struggling. People hate me just you being sealed inside of me. My parents are gone because you decided to attack me before you were sealed."

" **Look kit, your father was going to die anyways. Once he performed the jutsu that sealed me inside of you. He had to pay the price of using such jutsu. Meaning his soul was required for the sealing to be done. Your mother on the other hand was a solider to the end. And do you really care what's those idiots in your village think? At this point it doesn't matter anymore. Power will change their opinion of you**." The Kyuubi exclaimed

Naruto sighed, "You know what? I don't even want to talk about that anymore. Anyways why did you call me here? Out of all the times you had to do so why now?" Naruto asked.

" **You were a weakling who wasn't worth my time. Besides at the time I was still plotting my escape out of this prison. However as of recently, that has changed**." The fox said in his deep voice.

"What? What could possibly change your mind? A demon who is stuck here as a prisoner chose to change his mind of escaping. Get real." Naruto voiced.

" **It's the truth kit. My thoughts on escaping started to change a bit the day you got that cursed sword of yours**." Kyuubi told him.

"Huh? What does me having Tensa Zangetsu have to do with anything?" Naruto asked.

" **Because that sword goes back so far that even I know of its existence. No one has ever become its master until you found it. You a weak human boy, was able to become a master of a legendary sword that even the strongest of men couldn't do. Now that sword may be powerful. But it's nothing compared to my full power. No one not even your mother has been able to completely master my power. A big part of the reason was because my power also carries a lot of hatred within in. It feeds off negative emotions. It's too much for abnormal human to handle. However, you may be a different case. You're not just any normal boy after all. You're my container. Also that sword is proof that you're not a normal boy.** " The beast explained.

Naruto laughed a bit. "Heh Anko-chan does always say I'm anything but normal. Even though she's not anywhere close to normal herself."

" **Exactly even that snake girl knows you're anything but normal. So instead of breaking free. I decided that I want to continue to watch your story develop. It's quite interesting watching you become strong. You've gotten my respect the day you became the master of that legendary cursed sword. Now you have grown stronger with and without it. You can even use one of its abilities without using the sword itself. You made it your own. As much as I hate to admit it. That's impressive for a weak human. So I'm going to give you a reward for your efforts**." The fox said.

Naruto had to make sure he just heard what the fox said correctly. "Wait wait wait...I've earned some of your respect just because I became Tensa Zangetsu's master? And because I mastered the flash step? And why would you want to watch how my story develop instead of gaining your freedom? Not that I'm complaining or anything. Then a reward for my efforts?"

 **"** **You ask a lot of questions you foxy brat. Now just shut up and listen. Yes you earned some of my respect. But you have to keep impressing me to get 100% of it. As for my your second question. Even if I broke free, I could destroy the village but eventually destroying shit will just get boring. I've been destroying shit for hundreds of years. It gets boring after awhile once you do it so much. So watching how your story develops is quite interesting for me. Instead of taking revenge on the ones who wronged you. You chose to try to prove them wrong about you. You still wish to become the leader of this village. The village who scorned you since only a few hours after your birth. I want to see where you actions will lead you in the future. And I can tell it's going to be a hell of a ride. Not to mention that snake girl you're so fond of. Has an interesting story herself. Both of you will provide plenty of entertainment for me. It's really no point in me escaping anyways since someone will just try to seal me back up again. It's a waste of time and energy**." The fox voiced.

"Me and Anko aren't your personal entertainers you stupid fox. Just remember that much. But I have to ask doesn't it get lonely in here? You know all by yourself all the time." Naruto wondered.

 **"** **Hmm I suppose so. However that doesn't bother me that much. I've lived too long for it to at this point. Anyways as for your reward. I know you most likely won't need it that much. Since your reserves are massive for a human from what I remember hearing those other humans tell you. However there are others most likely containing beast just like me. They are my brothers and sisters. All together there are nine of us. You'll be able to tell who is the weakest to strongest by the number of tails we have. Since I have nine. I'm the strongest out of them all. However your power isn't enough to compete with there's. You're still a human. So I'm willing to loan you my chakra if you ever come across them and have to fight. Or if you're ever in a tight spot period I'll loan you my chakra because I need you to stay alive for as long as possible. I want to see your story unfold until the very end. I must warn you that. My power feeds on your negative emotions. Such as anger and hatred depending on how strong you're feeling that particular emotion at the time. My hatred may overtake your mind if you're not able to control my power. I may give you tips on how to control it here and there. But for the most part, you're on your own kit**." The Kyuubi explained.

Naruto listened to the fox's words. He didn't want to rely on its power. He wanted to fight with his own power. But he knew that if what the fox was saying was true about the other beast. Then he might not have a choice but to use the Kyuubi's chakra. He'll just have to learn how to control it. Besides his father did say he trusted him to master its power.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice. But can I really trust you when you say you won't try to take over my body when I'm using your chakra. Or that you won't try to influence me in a negative way?" Naruto questioned the fox.

" **Don't worry kit, like I said. I stopped trying to influence you awhile ago. Besides it didn't have much of an effect anyways. I won't try to take over your body. You have to tear off the seal in order for me to do so. And even if you did, I still wouldn't do so. People like you only show up once in a lifetime. You are one of a kind. Now it's time for you to leave. That girl that you care about has been crying nonstop ever since you passed out."** The fox said.

"Wait how long have I been out?! Anko is probably worried to death. She's gonna kill me for scaring her like this." Naruto voiced.

" **It's hasn't been that long. If I had to guess I would say about an hour at most. Normally you would be able to stay conscious while being here at the same time. But since it's your first time being here and I forcefully brought you here. It caused you to pass out**." The Kyuubi told him.

"Oh that's good to know but before I go. I just want to know. Do you have a name besides Kyuubi? I don't know why but I get the feeling that for some reason that isn't your real name." Naruto spoke to the fox.

" **Very perceptive of you kit. Yes as a matter of fact I do have a name. I haven't been called by my name in ages. My name is Kurama**." Kurama said.

Naruto smiled. "Alright good to finally meet you Kurama. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I hope we could be friends one day. I know you say you don't mind being alone. But still no one should be alone all the time. It gets boring, I'll come visit you more. Who knows I may even bring Anko-chan here with me. She likes scary weird stuff like this. I like to lick my blood whenever I get a cut or something." Naruto said.

" **Hm well your little girlfriend is quite the odd one if she's licking your blood. I don't mind if you or her come here. In order for her to come her. You just have to touch her and I'll do the rest. Now seriously get out of here already. I'm said too much and I'm tired. I'm going to sleep**." Kurama voiced.

"Alright I'm going you lazy fox." Naruto told him.

" **Stupid brat**." Kurama retorted.

"Giant fur ball." The blond replied.

" **You blond dumbass.** "

"Freakish fox."

" **You weak crybaby. Didn't you just cry again not too long ago? Pfft only weaklings cry. Now get out**!" Kurama yelled out. And with that Naruto was forced out of his mindscape.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto was back in the world of darkness. He could feel himself waking up. The boy was slowly opening his eyes. The sun was beaming in his vision. Naruto closed his eyes again. Then tried opening them again. This time he opened them all the way. He looked to see Anko staring at him. She was crying real hard. Naruto hated seeing Anko cry. It was the one thing that caused him more pain than his own loneliness did.

"Anko-chan" He said in a low voice.

The snake mistress hadn't noticed that Naruto called her name. She was stuck in her own crazy thoughts. So Naruto decided to call out to her again. This time Anko heard his voice.

She looked at him. He was smiling at her. That gave her a huge relief. Naruto sat up and gently wiped her tears away. He couldn't help but to feel bad.

"It's ok Anko everything is fine." Naruto told her.

"What the hell happened? I thought you died for a second there. Until I checked to see you still had a pulse. Nor do you have a fever. I was so confused but scared at the same time. I didn't know what to do but to just let you stay the way you were." Anko voiced.

"You can blame the stupid fox for putting you through that. He finally decided to contact me. It was scary at first but once you talk to him a bit. He's not such a bad fox. Still I wish he would've gave me a warning before pulling something like that. Baka-Kurama." Naruto said with a hint of annoyance.

"Kurama? Who are you talking about Naruto?" Anko asked.

"Kurama is the Kyuubi's real name." Naruto explained.

"It has a name? Oh wow and it's a he? But why would he contact you now out of all times?" Anko wondered.

"Yes, He has a name and yeah it's a he. As for why he called. I'm just going to give you the short version. Basically he wanted to talk to me. He told me that he was no longer going to try to break free from the seal. Apparently he's interested in seeing how my life will unfold. Since I became the master of tensa zangetsu. I've gotten his respect since no one has ever did that before. It's better to watch how my life will turn out. Then to go and just destroy stuff and risk being sealed back up anyways. According to him that is. Oh he's also interested in your life too." Naruto told Anko.

"Wait wait he's interested in me? What the hell why?" Anko questioned.

"Because you are just as far from normal as I am. Well probably not as much as me. But still pretty close." He said.

"You know, I can't even deny that even if I wanted to." Anko said with a bit of disappointment. "Are you sure you can trust his word? I mean he is a demon. He could just be saying this to get you to let your guard down."

"Yeah I'm sure. He can't get out without the seal breaking even if I did let my guard down. Besides like I said once you talk to him. You'll realize he's not such a bad fox. I think he's just bored and want some entertainment." Naruto voiced.

"So we're the personal entertainers of the Kyu- I mean Kurama." Anko stated.

"No we're not. Hopefully we can end up being friends. He's even said he's willing to meet you." The blond said.

"Wait I can do that? Wow I think I would like to as crazy as that sounds. Who knows maybe I'll take a liking into him."

Naruto nodded. "He also said as a reward for me become the master of the sword. And mastering flash step without the use of the sword. He'll loan me his chakra in case I need it whenever I fight the other jinchuriki. Or when I'm in a life or death situation."

"That's convenient. Anyways if you say you trust him then I have no reason to doubt him either. Just be careful. Also don't scare me like that again. I almost had a heart attack." Anko said.

"He said it only happened because it was my first time going to my mindscape. And he pulled me in forcefully without a warning. So no worries there. Now enough about the baka-kurama. Back to what we were talking about earlier. I'm sure everything will be fine. I don't care what happens. Nothing will stop me from being with you. I've waited so long for the day to come. Where we can finally be together. You mean the world to me Anko. I love you." Naruto admitted.

Anko's heart jumped when she heard his words. It was the first time he's ever told her that he loved her. It wasn't like Anko didn't know that he did. But hearing it come from his mouth gave her a warm feeling inside. "Heh I know you do. After all I'm just too sexy to not love." Anko said with a smirk.

Naruto couldn't help but to laugh at Anko's antics. "You're right about that you're just too sexy to-" The blonds words were cut off as Anko smashed their lips together. Naruto immediately returned the kiss. His tongue wanted entrance into her mouth. She happily obliged. Their tongues were battling for dominance. Eventually Naruto won the battle. The heated kiss ended after a couple mins. Anko gave him Naruto a kiss on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Naruto-kun. I really hope things work out. But even then we'll find a way. Although I suggest we keep our relationship a secret until you become a chunin. That way none of the council can have any say in it." Anko told him.

"The hell with the council. Like I care what those idiots have got to say." Naruto replied.

"It's not like I give a rats ass about their opinion either. But they will try to use you're title as a Jinchuriki in their favor if they want to." Anko informed him.

"Like I said Anko-chan. The hell with them. If they got a problem. They can talk to Kurama himself and see what he thinks." Naruto said.

Anko thought of how that would work out. In her mind, nothing good was going to come of it. "Yeah let's try to refrain from that. I don't want them to think you're threatening them by releasing Kurama on the village." Anko voiced.

"Hm I'll try. No promises though." The blond said.

Anko just sighed. She decided to just leave it at that. Naruto could be just a stubborn as her if he wanted to. She just sat there and enjoyed the company of her boyfriend-to-be.

Naruto and Anko spend the rest of the remaining weeks training with each other and spending time together. By the time it was time to go back to the village. Naruto was ready. He had learned a good amount of ninjutsu. He could even perform a couple without any hand signs. The speed of his hand signs had increased. So he could perform his jutsu's faster. Naruto's physical strength was at a scary level. Before the sixth month arrived. He was finally able to live decent size boulders. Now he was able to do more then dent boulders and trees. He could full on destroy them if need be. The boy was happy with the results of his harsh training. Anko was happy with the results of his muscles. His chest and arms were ripped. The strength in his legs were nothing to overlook either. Seeing as the power of a punch comes from the legs. Naruto's kicking and elbow striking power was great. He had his Haki-style down.

The blonds stealth was good. Along with his kenjutsu and from what Anko could tell. He could finally used an elemental attack with his sword activated. He was only able to use wind for now though. But it was progress. His fuinjutsu was good to go. He knew the human body like the back of head. He had no worries about his speed or stamina. Anko believes his chakra reserves may have even grew after all the training the put in. She couldn't wait to see him use his Haki-style against someone. They wouldn't know what hit them. He was very flexible. So his snake-style defense was at a high level. Overall Naruto had grown strong. Anko could feel power radiating off of him. Not too mention he's grown sexier. His whiskers are a bit more defined than before but not too much.

It was time to go back to the village. Naruto had waited for this day for a long time. It was time to prove everyone who doubted him wrong.

"Well it's finally time." Anko said.

"Yeah I can't believe how quick time went. I've learned so much within such a short amount of time. Like you said. It takes years to learn as much as I did. I'm grateful for everything you done for me Anko-chan, thank you." Naruto told her.

Anko smiled, "Don't worry about it. I'm glad I was able to make you into a strong young man aka a strong boyfriend for me."

"You've grown a lot stronger yourself from what I can tell. I still can't beat you no matter how hard I try." Naruto said with his head hanging low.

"Of course you can't. I'm your sensei. I'm still supposed to be stronger than you for the time being. Besides you can give me a good run for my money when you really want to. Still won't win though. And yes I have gotten stronger but not by that much. My level of growth is nowhere compared to yours. Keep in mind that most aren't. Anyways let's go we have to go report to the hokage. And I'm craving some dango." Anko voiced.

"Alright but we can make it back faster if I use flash step so let me carry you back." Naruto told Anko.

"Uh no I'm perfectly fine on traveling on my own thank y-" she didn't even finish her sentence as she was swooped from her feet. Naruto was carrying her bridal style. "Any more complaints?" He said.

Anko just shook her head and laughed a bit. "Why do I even try? Come on might as well make myself comfortable." She put her arms around Naruto's neck and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Now we're official." Naruto leaned in and kissed Anko. The snake mistress eagerly returned it. The kiss didn't last long.

"Yes we most definitely you are handsome foxy blond devil." Anko said seductively.

Naruto smirked and took off into the tree with the use of flash step. Anko realized just how fast the flash step really was. Never has she traveled at this speed using shunshin. Ever her curse mark didn't boost her speed up to this level. It was hard for her to keep her eyes open at first.

After awhile she got used to the wind.

They made it back to the village within an hour. Once they got to the entrance of the forest of death. Naruto stopped to let Anko walk on her own. Anko got to her feet. "Damn that was fast. I can't believe you actually move that fast in an instant. It's no wonder you look like you teleport. We made it back to the village in a hour. It took us 3 hours to get there the first time because you weren't used to moving at the pace I set. Using shunshin takes me 2 hours or a little less. But you made it back in a fucking hour." Anko exclaimed.

"See why I said to let's use flash step? I figured it would cut the time down a lot." Naruto explained.

"Yeah yeah anyways let's go. it's time to your return." Anko said as she led the way out.

"Hai Anko-sensei." Naruto followed her. The two walked through the village. Naruto looked around to see if anything had changed. He realized that everything looked the same. Along the way to the hokage tower. He received some flares from some of the villages. Some looked at his curiously since he no longer wears his orange jumpsuit. But for the most part, he didn't even pay attention to them. Anko was a bit annoyed at people staring at her boyfriend as if he was some type of disease. But she kept her cool, Naruto didn't look bothered by it. So she left it be. For now until it starts to piss her off again.

They finally reached the tower. It didn't take long for them to reach the third's office. Anko knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in"

Naruto and Anko both walked into the sandaime's office. Hiruzen was doing paperwork. He didn't even bother looking up to see who was it was. Naruto found it funny how he looked very focused on a document he was reading.

"And what could I possibly do for you?" Hiruzen said.

"Wow I don't see you for 6 months and you don't even notice that I returned? I'm hurt jiji." Naruto said with fake disappointment but ended up laughing a bit at the end.

The sandaime stopped what he was doing as soon as he heard that voice. He looked up to see that it was Anko and Naruto who had walked in his office. He had got a good look at Naruto and could barely recognized him. The old man noticed that he's gotten a bit taller. He's seemed to have put on some muscles as well. Naruto no longer wore his old orange jumpsuit. He thought his new look fit him better.

"Naruto and Anko what a surprise. I had forgot that you were returning home from your training mission today. It's good to see you Naruto. You too Anko. I'm assuming that everything went well? Hiruzen asked.

"Yes it did, Lord hokage. Naruto has rose in strength by leaps and bounds. I'm confident in when I say I would rank his skills around jounin level." Anko reported.

Naruto was a bit shocked at Anko words. "Oh? Well I can't wait to see the results when the chunin exams take place in less than 4 months." Hiruzen said.

"About that sir, Naruto doesn't have a team. I was wondering what are your plans for him?" Anko asked.

"Anko did you think you and Naruto are a compatible duo? Do you trust him with your life if it came down to an emergency situation?" The sandaime asked.

"I have no doubt that me and Naruto are compatible in battle. I trust him more than anybody else with my life." Anko said

"Those are some strong words. I can only assume Naruto will live up to them. Now yes Naruto will need a team in order to compete in the chunin exams. I thought about it and decided to let Naruto pick which team may be best for him. You can pick any genin team who graduated from your class or the year before. You also have the option of waiting until next year for the new class of genin." Hiruzen offered.

" I think I'll go with the first option. I really don't wanna wait a whole extra year or so and be behind everybody. Besides I have something to prove during this years chunin exams. But I have a question jiji. Will Anko-sensei still be my sensei once I pick a team. I would honestly feel the a lot more comfortable if she was. She knows the most about me." Naruto asked.

"Yes Anko will still be your personal sensei. She'll just become another sensei to what team you choose to join. You may become just an unofficial fourth member of a squad. A fill in perhaps." The hokage replied.

"Great that works for me. You're the best jiji. Thanks for giving me the opportunity to grow strong. I will prove to you that you made the right decision." Naruto said with conviction.

"Well said Naruto. Welcome back, I hope the team you choose will work out for you. Please tell me whatever team you pick within by the end of the week." The old man voiced.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Naruto and Anko both said at the same time. They bowed and left his office.

"Heh those two sure have gotten closer. Young love is something alright." The sandaime said with a small chuckle.

Naruto and Anko walked through the village. Anko told him that she wanted to get some dango before heading to his apartment. Naruto didn't mind. They reached the dango shop not long after that. Naruto had ordered 10 sticks. Anko ordered 15. It had been awhile since either of them had any dango.

"So Anko do you have any suggestions on which team should I join?" Naruto asked.

Anko just finished another stick of dango. "Actually I do. Team 7 wouldn't be a bad choice but I don't feel like dealing with that Uchiha brat ego. Team 10 isn't bad either but their sensei Asuma can be a slacker at times. Not as bad as Kakashi but still." She said.

"Kakashi-sensei slacks off? Isn't he tied for strongest jounin with you?" Naruto wondered.

"Oh yeah don't get me wrong. Kakashi is already an legendary ninja. He's very strong as I respect his strength. But he can be very lazy at times. He always shows up late too. Plus he's a perv so I'd rather not. But don't worry I know the perfect team." Anko replied

"Which is?"

"Team 8, I would tell you the members of the team but I'll leave that as a surprise for now. I'll tell you who is their jounin sensei though. She's the genjutsu mistress, Kurenai Yuhi. She's also my best friend of many years. If it wasn't for her. It's safe to say it's a good chance I could've went rogue. But thankfully it never had to come to that. We've already talked about it us possibly being able to join her team. I visited her usually whenever I had to come report to Lord hokage at the end of each month." Anko explained.

"So shouldn't we go meet her before going back to my place?" He asked.

"Nah we have plenty of time to do that. I rather go check on your apartment first then go see Kurenai and her team. I'm pretty sure they are at training ground 10 since that's usually where she trains them at." Anko told him.

"But what if they are on a mission?"

"They're not, I can smell her scent. It's faint but it's still there. Remember I told you that snakes have a strong sense a smell by using their tongues to gather information. I even taught you how to strengthen your sense of smell." Anko reminded him.

"You didn't teach me. I had to summon snakes to teach me because I couldn't understand the way you were trying to explain it to me." Naruto countered.

"It's not my fault you're an idiot. Now let's go before I end up ordering more dango." Anko got up and started walking towards the exit.

Naruto sighed and followed her. They walked out of the shop and headed to his apartment. Instead of walking this time, they just hopped over the rooftops instead. Wasn't long before they reached his apartment. Naruto knew what to possibly expect while being gone for quite some time. When they reached his door. He wasn't even surprised by the words spray painted on his door. He took his key out of his backpack. The boy put his key in the lock and turned it to unlock the door. He walked opened it and walked him with Anko right behind him. She grabbed his hand.

What they saw didn't surprise Naruto in the slightest bit. He was shocked the damage wasn't worse. The walls were covered in words. Demon, fox, Kyuubi boy, the second coming of the demon fox and much more were written on them. The window by his bed was broken. It explained how whoever did this got in here. He saw the instant ramen cups he left on the table. For the most part, everything was kinda the way he remembered it. Except for the writing and windows.

Anko on the other hand was very pissed. "What the fuck? Who would be stupid enough to damage a shinobi's home. For kami sake, this is absolutely ridiculous. I hope those fools know they could face jail time for damaging a ninja's property." Anko fumed out.

"It's fine Anko-chan believe me it's been worse than this before." Naruto told her.

"That still doesn't matter. Regardless of the amount of damage. It's still shouldn't be damaged. I take it this was happening very frequently during the past." Anko asked.

"Yeah it started after my first year moving here. I was about 6 or 7 around that time. Even though I was young, jiji thought it was for the best. Since the orphanages tried to get me out the picture." He said.

"Don't remind me of them. I still plan on paying those fools a visit one of these days. Anyways I refuse to let you live her in these conditions. No one deserves this kind of treatment. So from now on you'll be living with me." Anko told him.

"Eh you don't have to go so far. I'm fine really I don't want to intrude." Naruto tried to assure her.

"You must be crazy if you think I'm letting you stay here. You're staying with me and that's final. Besides we're in a relationship now. Couples eventually move in together. And we've been living together in a forest for six months. I don't it'll be any different from that." Anko stated.

"Well I guess you do make a strong case. Not like I have much choice in the matter. I'll just get come get the rest of my stuff at some at a different time then." Naruto replied.

"Good boy now we might as well go see Kurenai now. I picked up on her scent better on the way here. From what I can tell she's definitely at the training grounds like I thought." The snake mistress informed him.

"Lead the way my beautiful snake mistress." Naruto teased.

"Aren't you a flatterer?" Anko said with a smirk as she started heading out the door."

"Maybe but I'm only speaking the truth my dear mistress." Naruto replied while walking behind her.

Anko laughed at Naruto. The sensei and student headed to the training grounds. It took about 20 mins to reach the area. They kept walking down the training grounds until Anko had seen Kurenai.

"Hey Kurenai, I'm back for good this time." Anko greeted while walking up.

Team 8 had looked over to see Anko and to their surprise Naruto coming over to them. Hinata was the first to notice Naruto's new outfit. It made her blush a bit.

"Oh really? Well it's about time. Welcome back Anko. I assume this is your student you speak so highly of?" Kurenai wondered.

"Yup this is Naruto Uzumaki. Konoha's hyperactive unpredictable knuckle headed ninja. Also Konoha's prankster." Anko responded.

Naruto looked at the members of team 8. It was Hinata, Kiba and Shino. 'Hm it could be worse. I rather deal with Kiba's loud mouth than Ino or Sakura's.' He thought to himself.

"Well well looked what the cat dragged in." Kiba spoke. "It's been awhile since I've seen you Naruto. How the hell did you become a ninja? Last time I checked you failed the graduation exam again."

"Well let's just say some things worked out in the end." Naruto replied.

"Heh they probably just made you a genin just to get you out of the academy. There's no way a loser or weakling like you could ever be a real ninja." Kiba retorted.

"I see you must have gotten much much stupider if you think they'll send out an academy student into the battlefield. Just to get them out of the academy knowing they are not ready." Naruto said.

"Yeah Kiba that wasn't one of your smartest remarks." Shino added in.

"Come on Shino, who side are you on?" Kiba asked.

"I'm just correcting you on your poor choice of words." Shino replied.

"Yo Shino and Hinata, it's been awhile how have you guys been?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty good, what about yourself?" Shino responded.

"I've been great. Couldn't have been better." The blond said.

"I-I have been good m-myself N-Naruto-kun." Hinata told him with a small blush.

"That great Hinata." Naruto said to her. He remembered he has yet to greet the jounin who's team he was possibly joining. "Oh I'm sorry where are my manners. Hello Kurenai-sensei. As you probably already know. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Anko-sensei has told me a lot about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Naruto voiced while holding his right hand out to Kurenai.

Kiba, Hinata, Anko and Shino were shocked at Naruto's manners. The other three genin knew how Naruto was in the academy. He was never this polite before. So it was a surprise for them to see him act this way. Anko on the other hand was the one who helped Naruto improve his manners a bit. She was just shocked that he actually used them with Kurenai.

Kurenai smiled and reached her hand out to shake his. "Likewise, I'm Kurenai Yuhi. Team 8's jounin sensei. I've heard quite a bit about yourself from your sensei. I gotta say it's surprising to see you are this polite from what I've heard."

Naruto returned the smile. As he retracted his hand from her. "Yeah normally I wouldn't be. But you've helped out Anko-sensei so much in the past. I'm very grateful to you for helping her. So I figured you deserved the utmost respect whenever I got the chance to finally meet you. Thank you for being there for Anko-sensei, Kurenai-sensei." Naruto said with a small bow.

Kurenai waved him off. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing to thank me over. I was only looking out for my best friend like anybody else would."

Anko was blushing a bit from their conversation. 'As much as I'm happy to hear that all of that. Those two know damn well I can't handle stuff like this.' She thought to herself. She sighed and just shook her head.

"So Anko I'm assuming that you're here from what we talked about before?" Kurenai voiced.

"Yep, we lucked out with sandaime-sama." Anko told her.

"That's great." Kurenai looked at her students. "Ok you guys here's what's going on. Naruto is Anko's only student. He's been training with her away from the village ever since the day after you guys graduated. They've finally returned but Naruto can't compete in the Chunin exams if he is not apart of a full squad. Me and Anko decided it would be best if he joined our team if the hokage didn't assign him to one himself. But it's up to you guys if you want him to join or not. I won't force you to accept him if you don't want to." Kurenai explained.

"I-I wouldn't mind, N-Naruto-kun joining." Hinata stuttered out.

"I agree with Hinata. I see no harm in Naruto joining us." Shino agreed.

"What? No way!" Kiba yelled. "There's no way in hell we should this loser Naruto join us. He's a weakling and will only hold us back!"

Anko turned her head to look at the yelling Inuzuka. "Weakling? Ha! Naruto is far from a weakling kid. Out of all the students that were passed on to me. He's the only one I ever accepted. The rest were sent back to the academy. I've trained Naruto for 6 months everyday. He's went through a training regiment that most jounin would call insanity. He's leagues above all 3 of you brat." Anko told Kiba.

Kiba scoffed at her remark. "Oh yeah you think he's stronger than all 3 of us? This is Naruto you're talking about you know. The deadlast of our class. All 3 of us could take him down one on one easily."

"Is that so? Then put your money with your mouth is kid. All 3 of you should battle against my student then. If he loses, then we'll find another team to join. But if he wins you must accept him into your team no questions asked. Deal?" Anko proposed.

"Heh Deal, this will be over before you know it lady." Kiba retorted.

"Umm don't I get any say in this?" Naruto voiced.

The snake mistress looked over to her boyfriend. "Oh you'll be fine Naruto. Besides this will be the first step. To prove that you're not to same you were 6 months ago. You'll have to prove yourself to your teammates since you are asking them to join their team." She told him.

Naruto looked at Kiba then smirked. "Well I guess you're right Anko-sensei. Plus this will be the perfect time to kick dog breath's ass."

Kiba looked and glared at Naruto. "Bring it on loser."

"I'll fight you three all at one. It'll be a 3 on 1 handicap." Naruto stated.

"Are you stupid? You'll die." Kiba said.

"Are you sure N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"You don't have to do this." Shino added.

Naruto smirked again. "Don't worry about me. Just bring it on you three." He spoke confidently.

Kurenai looked toward Anko. "Are you sure about this Anko? The odd aren't stacked in his favor. Even if the kid is strong. My team isn't exactly weak."

Anko nodded. "Believe me Kurenai he'll be fine. I wouldn't have proposed this if I wasn't confident in his abilities. Although I didn't expect him to take on all three at once."

The four genin walked down the field. Team 8 had been standing across from Naruto. "Last chance to back out Naruto." Kiba said.

"Just shut up already and come on." Naruto retorted.

Kiba smirked. "Heh you've asked for it. Let's go Akamaru." The white furred dog barked. Kiba ran up towards Naruto. He tried to slash at him with his claws but Naruto dodged it. Kiba attempted to hit him again. But the blonde dodged him again. He kept at it again and again. However no matter how many times he tried. The blond kept avoiding his attacks. Naruto backflipped to create some space. That's when Shino sent a swarm of bugs towards him.

Naruto avoided the swarm and made his way towards Shino. Before he could get close enough. Hinata came into his side view. She had her byakugan activated. Thanks to Anko making Naruto study about the clans in the village. He knew about her byakugan and from what he could tell. She was about to use her jūken. It wouldn't turn out so good if he got hit with that. So he quickly got into his snake style defensive form.

Kurenai eyes widen a bit. "Anko he knows your snake taijutsu style?"

Anko grinned. "Yep although he's not better than me in utilizing it. His skill with it is nothing to laugh at."

Hinata attempted to attack his tenketsu. Naruto deflected her attacks. The Hyuga girl thrusted her palms again. The blond again deflected it her strikes. Hinata was shocked that Naruto was able to defend himself so well against her juken. She has yet to get a strike on any of his tenketsu. And to make matters worse. He doesn't even look like he's trying hard at all. Hinata didn't give up as she attempted to strike his tenketsu again. The blond jumped back and to avoid her strikes.

Kiba snuck up behind and tried to strike him from behind with a punch. Naruto didn't even turn around. He just moved his neck in order to avoid Kiba's punch. Then he grabbed him arm and flipped the Inuzuka onto the ground. Shino sent another swarm of bugs towards the blond. Naruto jumped into the air to evade the swarm of insects. If he had to be honest. He wasn't the biggest fan of bugs. Plus he knows that how the Aburame clan bugs work. They absorbed chakra, which he had plenty of. Although he didn't want to share any of it with them.

Once he landed he was surrounded by Team 8. It was like he was in the middle of a triangle. "I'll admit you know how to dodge pretty good. But that's not enough to beat us." Kiba said.

"Come on Kiba you guys haven't manage to land a hit on me yet. Are you in any position to talk shit to me?" Naruto replied.

"That's about to change. Let's go you guys it's time to get a bit more serious." His teammates nodded. Kiba and Akamaru ran up toward Naruto. The dog transformed into a clone of Kiba. Both were about to attack the blond. However something unexpected happened. Naruto threw a quick hard jab in Akamaru's face. Akamaru flew back on the ground. He transformed back into a dog, laying there unconscious. Kiba looked at his partner in shock. He ran at him to check to see if he was ok. Hinata and Shino were surprised as well. Naruto threw only one punch and he knocked Akamaru out unconscious.

"He knocked out Akamaru in just one punch? Anko is he enhancing his strength using chakra?" Kurenai asked.

"Nope that's his pure physical strength itself. Believe me when I say that his punching power is off the charts for any genin. Thanks to his shadow clone jutsu and rapid growth rate. He was able to increase strength exponentially." Anko explained.

Kurenai just stared at the blond is shock. ' _Well well it looks like Anko might be really onto something about this kid after all. He could turn out to be a great addition to the team but I need to see more of him.'_ She thought to herself.

Shino sent another swarm of bugs towards the blond. Naruto this time side stepped the swarm and headed straight toward the bug user running at high speeds. Shino was took by surprised at his sudden speed and was too slow to react. Naruto punched him in the gut. He actually kinda liked Shino. He remembered when the bug user spoke up for him on graduation day. So he didn't want to hurt him too bad. Naruto gave him a uppercut to the chin. It wasn't hard enough to do any real damage. But he knew that if you aimed dead in the middle of it. His legs would drop and he wouldn't be able to stand for a few minutes. Shino fell to the ground, he tried to get back up and found his legs not responding to him.

"Sorry Shino I didn't want to hurt you. So I hit decided to hit you directly in your chin so your legs would be useless to you for a few minutes." Naruto said.

Shino nodded, "I see, that's impressive that you were able to figure out how to defeat me quickly without wasting time."

Naruto grinned, "Thanks I owe it all to Anko-sensei. She's really put me through some intense training. I'll go more detail into it later but I gotta defeat Hinata and Kiba first." He headed over to his other two opponents.

Hinata watched Naruto head back into their her and Kiba's direction. She realized that if she wanted a shot at hitting him. She had to try harder. Once Naruto stopped walking, he stared at her. Hinata looked away with a faint blush.

"S-sorry N-Naruto-kun but I have got to try to stop you." Hinata said.

"Hinata look at me." Naruto said.

Hinata hesitantly looked at him in the eye. The boy before her was her long time crush. She honestly didn't want to hurt him. However she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Give me your best shot. Don't you dare hold back against me Hinata. I want to see just how strong you are." Naruto voiced with a smile.

That gave Hinata a slight boost in confidence. She got into her stance and charged at him. Naruto prepared himself while getting into his snake defensive stance. Hinata called out her attack.

"Eight trigrams 2 palms." She voiced as she started her swarm of attacks.

"4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms." Hinata thrusted her palms at Naruto's tenketsu. The blond deflected all of her attacks. He was shocked that Hinata was this strong. It was a shock considering how shy she was. Anko had taught Naruto to never judge a book by its cover. In the world of shinobi. Sometime the strongest opponents could be the most unexpected.

Hinata on the other hand couldn't believe that she didn't get not one good hit on none of his tenketsu. Even with her Eight trigrams: 32 palms, she still couldn't get one. It was like he knew what she was aiming for exactly each time she would strike.

Naruto saw the disappointment on her face. "Don't worry Hinata, the only reason I was able to block your attacks that well. Was because I studied about the clans in the village. I know about your byakugan and juken. Also my reaction time is faster than yours. I had to spar against Anko-sensei almost everyday for the last several months. So it helps. But don't get too down on yourself. You're honestly a lot stronger than I thought you would be. You gave me a couple scares here and there." Naruto told her.

Hinata smiled a bit at his words. "Thank you Naruto-kun." She said with a small blush.

"No problem. Now Kiba its your turn." Naruto voiced.

Kiba looked at the blond. 'Can this really be the same Naruto? It's only been 6 months and he's dominating us without even breaking a sweat.' He thought to himself. He decided to use the one jutsu he knew that would he intended to earlier.

"Get ready Naruto. You won't be standing after this." Kiba ran towards the blond. He began to spin his body at ferocious speed. The powerful drill like attack was heading towards Naruto. The blond smirked at the attack. He jumped out of the way to avoid it. Kiba changed his direction and headed straight towards Naruto again. Naruto was in mid-air unable to avoid. Until he used flash step to dodge to attack. Naruto appeared on the ground.

Kiba tried to attack again. This time Naruto decided enough was enough held up his chakra cuff. Kiba ran head first into the hard chakra metal. He tried to force his way through but Naruto wouldn't budge. Eventually Kiba's jutsu died down. Once it stopped completely he backed away. He couldn't believe that Naruto the dead last of his class was able to withstood his fang over fang. Hinata and Shino were no less surprised. How did he do that?

"Surprised aren't you Kiba? Well you'll find out the answers soon enough but I'm going to end this now. Naruto got into his boxing style stance. Doing his bounce step. Kiba looked at him with confusion. However that look of confusion didn't last long as Naruto suddenly disappeared and appeared right in front of him. Naruto threw 2 jabs at the Inuzuka's face. Then he gave him straight punch. Along with a left hook to the side of his face. Kiba couldn't react. To end it Naruto hit Kiba with right knockout punch.

Kiba landed on the ground unconscious. The rest of team 8 including their sensei couldn't believe what they just saw. Kiba was knocked out within 20 seconds. He couldn't even counter to defend himself.

"Wow N-Naruto-kun really is strong." Hinata said as she was walking towards Shino to help him up. She grabbed his hand to pull him up.

Shino stood up slowly thanks to her help. "Thanks and yeah you're right Hinata. Naruto has grown very strong. He wasn't even trying against us." The two walked over to the other genin.

Kurenai and Anko walked over there as well. Kurenai stared at Naruto. She couldn't believe how easily he dominated her team. He dodged all of Hinata's attacks with her juken. Shino's bugs and Kiba wild attacks. It was like he was a jounin fighting against a bunch of fresh genin coming out of the academy. 'And that move of his. Does he know the hiraishin?' She thought to herself.

Akamaru had woken up and walked over to Kiba. He licked his partners face in order to help wake him up. Not much longer, Kiba opened his eyes. He looked around and felt Akamaru licking him. He smiled and sat up to pet him. Naruto held out his hand to help Kiba up.

"Good fight there Kiba. I had a feeling that if I were to face both you and Akamaru at the same time. I would be in some trouble, so I decided to separate you two as quick as possible. It was the quickest and easiest way for me to try to defeat you." Naruto said.

Kiba stared at the blond and laughed as he took his hand. "Yeah right. Even if me and Akamaru had been fighting together. I'm sure you would've found a way to beat us. None of us could get a single hit on you as pathetic as that sounds." He stood up with the help of Naruto.

Naruto released his grip and rubbed the back of his head. "Eh don't be too down on yourselves. I'm only able to dodge you all that like that because of the training I went through. It was required in order for me to utilize my taijutsu properly."

"Speaking of which, what is that taijustu style of yours N-Naruto-kun? It doesn't look like any c-clan style of taijutsu. Nor any standard style either. It's pretty u-unorthodox." Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled, "I'm glad you asked but before I tell you. I need to know that I'm apart of your team. Even though we're allies. A ninja should not reveal their techniques to anyone that's not on their team." Naruto said.

"Don't worry your an official member of our team now. A deal is a deal. Besides I'm curious too" Kiba spoke.

"Great" The blond said. "Now my taijustu style is a combination of two styles. The snake style and boxing style."

"Snake style? What's that?" Shino asked.

"It's a specific form of taijustu that only two other people know of besides me. And that's one of the legenary sannin. And Anko-sensei. She's the one who taught it to me. You have to be very flexible in order to learn it. Your muscles have to be loose enough. So that if you move in an awkward position or move a body part fast. You won't pull any muscles in mid battle. It helps if you stretch everyday to keep them loose. Not many can learn it because they are either not flexible enough or discipline enough to do so. It's a lot of hard work to learn good enough to even mix it with a different style." Naruto told them.

"And this boxing style of yours?" Kurenai asked.

"Well sensei, boxing isn't normally used by shinobi since boxing is all about punches. Shinobi used anything is battle including kicks and such. I decided to go a different route. I learned how boxing style works. I have read books on it to learn as much as I can. I incorporated it with my snake style. Thanks to this, I've learned how to punch correctly using your full body. Anko-sensei even had me study human anatomy to learn about the body. So I know where to aim my punches at in order to create the most damage. Oh yeah I also incorporated kicks and elbow strikes into my style as well. I figured it would be best if I did." Naruto explained.

"D-Do you have a name for your taijustu style N-Naruto-kun?" The Hyuga girl asked.

"Yes I do, it's called Haki-style." Naruto answered.

"Haki? Why that?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know, it's catchy plus easy to say." The blond said.

"Naruto what was that moved you used earlier while you were in mid-air. You dodged Kiba's attack when you shouldn't have been able to while in the air like that. Was that teleportation jutsu?" Kurenai asked.

"Teleportation jutsu? You mean Naruto actually knows something like that?" Kiba voiced.

Naruto shook his head. "It's not exactly teleportation. It's speed. A higher level of speed than the shunshin jutsu. I move so fast to the point where it actually looks as if I'm teleporting. However all I'm doing is moving at insane speeds. Normally you couldn't move in mid air like that. However with that particular move I can do so. You could say it's an ability that only I can use. I actually can move move a lot faster than what you saw. I'm fast on the ground too if I'm just normally running. Anko-sensei is still faster than me though. That's only when I'm not using flash step."

"Flash step? Is that what the move of yours is called?" Shino asked.

"Hai it is." Naruto responded.

"Wow now that's truly impressive. If you have access to speed like that I have no doubt that you're faster than any genin. Possibly any chunin for that matter." Kurenai stated.

"Naruto is actually faster than most jounin if he was using flash step to its full speed. Believe me when I say that I've tried many times to catch him while he was using that move. I only got a hit on him once. And that was only because he got distracted for a second." Anko said.

Kurenai and her students looked at Anko is shock. "Wait only once? Are you serious Anko? Even you had that much trouble." Kurenai wondered.

Anko nodded. "Naruto is a lot stronger than you think. I told you Kurenai that he's exceeded my expectations every time."

"I can't wait to see the full extent of his abilities. Well welcome to the team Naruto. I'll inform you that we aren't exactly a power house team. We are a sensory type. Sure Kiba covers for us in power. But it's not exactly enough. I believe you can fill that gap for us perfectly. Can you explain how you were able to knock out both Kiba and Akamaru with ease like that?" The genjutsu mistress asked.

"See Anko-sensei had me work on my physical strength a lot. Thanks to the shadow clone jutsu. I was able learn of my clones experiences and add them to my own. It was tough but it was useful for my taijustu as well. She told me by the end of the training I would be able to lift boulders." Naruto answered nervously.

"Boulders?" Team 8 said simultaneously.

"Yeah boulders. My strength grew to the point where I can lift or destroy. I didn't hit neither Kiba or Akamaru with my full strength because I didn't want to risk breaking their bones off one hit. I know it sounds unbelievable but it's the truth. I'll even prove it to you." Naruto said.

"No that's fine I'm sure we'll see it soon enough. Now to celebrate the addition of two new members to our team I say we go celebrate. How about some barbecue?" Kurenai suggested.

"I'm down it's been so long since I've eaten barbecue." Anko said.

"Yeah that sounds cool." Kiba agreed.

"Maybe T-Team 10 will be there a-as well." Hinata voiced.

Shino didn't say anything. He just nodded in agreement.

"Team 10? Who is on that team?" Naruto asked.

"Shikamaru, Choji and Ino." Kiba told him.

Naruto facepalmed at Ino's name. "Great I can tell how this is gonna go."

"Don't worry Naruto. If the brat even thinks of harassing you. I'll make sure my snakes give her a nice gift in return." Anko reassured him.

"Yeah Ino can be annoying when she wants to be." Kiba added.

"Thanks Anko-sensei and I'm glad you understand Kiba." Naruto said.

"Well that settles it then. Let's head out." With that everybody headed into town. Naruto began to realize that he would enjoy being on this team.


	8. Chapter 8

The group made their way through the village. Kiba, Hinata and Shino all paid attention to the glares they were getting. Well not so much as them. It was more towards Naruto and Anko. Mostly Naruto though as far as they could tell. They would hear whispers calling Naruto names like failure, loser, worthless, a child who shouldn't have been born or even demon. The list goes on and on. Kurenai just tried to not pay attention to the villagers. However it was hard to do so. She wanted to just go off but she looked over towards Anko. She could tell that she was livid but was doing her best not to cause a scene. Naruto had kept a straight face and kept walking. As if this was an everyday event for him. She had to assume it was by the way he was acting.

"Hey Naruto, how come the villagers are glaring so hard at you. What did you do prank them." Kiba asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah it's just something happened that was way beyond my control. It's an S-class secret that can't be discussed unless I want it to be known. I know that we're a team now and we shouldn't keep secrets but just give me time to be able to trust you guys enough. To keep it a secret. It's a very touchy subject for me at the moment." The blond answered.

Kiba nodded. "Alright I have no problems with that. After all it's S-class plus I know if I had something I wasn't comfortable sharing. I wouldn't want anyone pressing me about it."

Anko and Kurenai were both relieve that Kiba didn't try to question it any further. Hinata didn't seem to surprised by it. She knew from spying on Naruto back then. That for some odd reason the villagers treated Naruto terribly. Shino seemed to wonder about it but dropped it seeing as they may find out about it eventually anyways.

The team finally arrived at the restaurant. They walked in and saw team 10 sitting in one of the booths. They walked over by them. "Hey guys." Kiba said.

Team 10 looked and saw it was team 8 along with Naruto and Anko.

"Hey guys what are you guys doing here?" Ino asked.

"Celebrating Naruto-kun becoming a member of team 8." Hinata answered.

Choji, Ino and Shikamaru looked shocked. Asuma had a look of interest on his face. "Oh? I thought he didn't make the cut." The bearded joining spoke.

"Actually he graduated the same day the rest of the genin did. It just that he had his own personal Jonin sensei." Anko answered.

"I'm assuming that was you then Anko?" Asuma asked.

"Yep it was kept a secret between me and Hokage-sama. I also talked to Kurenai about it whenever I came to report." Anko replied.

"It's no wonder why I had rarely seen you around for the last few months. Well anyways congratulations Naruto." Asuma said.

"Thank you Asuma-sensei." Naruto replied with a slight bow as a show of respect.

Ino, Choji and Shikamaru all looked as if they were in a genjutsu. Ino even tried dispelling it.

"Kai, Kai" Ino said.

Naruto had a sweat drop on his head with a nervous smile. Anko just laughed while Kurenai just shook her head.

"Ok seriously who are you and what have you done with Naruto?!" Ino shrieked.

"I'm the same Naruto Uzumaki that I've always been Ino. I'm just not as much as an idiot as I acted before." Naruto told her.

"What changed?" Choji asked.

Naruto just shrugged. "Nothing much I've just been working my ass off for the past 6 months by training. And it's paid off for me big time." Naruto stated.

"Yeah whatever you're still not stronger than Sasuke." Ino said.

"Actually Ino, Naruto Actually may be the strongest genin in Konoha." Shino added.

"What?! No way it's no way he can be." Ino protested.

"Believe or not Ino, he really is. Our team fought him 3 against 1 and he beat us with ease." Kiba voiced.

"Wow you really did get strong huh Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Well you guys can sit with us. We actually just got here 10mins before you showed up." Asuma told them.

Team 10 made room for all of team 8 to sit in the booth. It wasn't that bad since the booth was actually pretty spaced out.

"So guys how has things been in the village the past 6 months?" Naruto asked.

"Wasn't you here to see for yourself?" Ino asked.

"No today is the first day I've been in the actual village in 6 months." Naruto said.

"Where were you then?" Ino asked.

"The forest of death. Don't ask I'm sure you'll guys will find out about it eventually." Anko cut in.

"Well Naruto I also see you got rid of that orange jumpsuit of yours." Shikamaru added.

That's when everybody except Anko took a look at Naruto's new look. It actually fit him better than his orange jumpsuit. The chain made it stand out more. Ino actually blushed when she realized how much better Naruto looked. 'He may be just as good looking as Sasuke.' Ino thought to herself.

The group all ate the barbecue. They chatted about things. Naruto was informed on what's been happening in the village. It wasn't that he cared about the villagers. He just wanted to know how his classmates were. He was glad to be back. Now was time for him to show that he wasn't the dead last loser of his class. Naruto wanted to make a name for himself. Just like his mother and father did.

"By the way, how are Sasuke and Sakura doing?" Naruto asked.

"Well Sasuke is still Sasuke. That guy really needs to take that stick out of his ass. Sakura is still the fan girl who follows him blindly. Oh and they have this guy named Sai that's their third team member. Kakashi-sensei is their jounin sensei." Kiba answered.

Naruto shook his head. "Figured Sasuke was still Sasuke. I just hope Sakura can get out of that phase before it's too late."

Asuma was staring at Naruto. It was something that was bugging him. He didn't know what it was but he could tell that Naruto was far stronger than what he was letting on. If he really did beat Kurenai's team all by himself. Then he wanted to test him out for himself.

"Naruto" Asuma spoke out.

Everybody turned towards Asuma. "Yeah Asuma-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"How about you and me go to the training ground and have a little spar?" Asuma asked.

Everyone looked surprised at Asuma's request. What was he thinking? A jounin fighting a mere genin?

"Asuma what are you thinking? He's a genin! You know he won't stand a chance." Kurenai spoke up.

"I just want to test the kid. I have a feeling that he's been waiting to test out his abilities a bit ever since he's got back. Besides it'll be good to show our students to always strive to better themselves." Asuma reasoned.

Anko looked over to Naruto. "Well Naruto what do you want to do? I know you can handle yourself but do you want to show more of your abilities yet?"

" I don't mind I won't show all of my abilities anyways. Alright Asuma-sensei I'm down to spar." Naruto said.

"Alright kid lets head out to training ground 10 then." Asuma said with a grin.

Everyone made their way to the training grounds. Naruto had already known where it was since he's been chased all around the village numerous of times by both civilians and shinobi. They reached it after awhile. Naruto and Asuma stood across from one another while everyone was on the sidelines watching.

"Ok Asuma-sensei I'm ready whenever you are." Naruto said as he took his battle stance.

"Good now just a reminder we are only sparring. Anything is allowed except killing." Asuma said.

"Of course I would never try to kill a comrade. Kick their ass? Yes but killing? Nah." Naruto replied.

"Good now show me what you got." The bearded jounin told him.

Naruto knew if he was still the same untrained idiot from several months ago. He would've just charged in recklessly. The boy out 4 shuriken from his pouch and threw them at the man. Naruto quickly performed handsigns. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu." He said.

Asuma was surprised that Naruto knew that jutsu. He jumped out of the way and whistled. "Yep I knew it was more to you than you led on. No normal genin should know that technique." Asuma said.

Over on the sidelines, while the rest of the genin wondered how did Naruto do that. Kurenai looked over and asked her best friend. "I'm guessing you taught him that?" She asked Anko.

Anko nodded. "Yeah he already knew how to make shadow clones before I met him. So I figured he was capable of mastery this." She explained.

Asuma decided to test his taijutsu. He began throwing punches at Naruto. Naruto was for the most part dodging most of the hits. Some he would have to block. He figured since Asuma was a jounin like Anko that he would have to focus more. To his surprise, it was easier than dodging Anko's attacks. It made him wonder if Asuma was holding back a lot or not. Asuma decided to pick up and pace and add a few kicks in here and there. Asuma wasn't a taijutsu specialist but it wasn't a weak point either. Asuma was very surprised at how Naruto was handling his taijutsu. The boy was calm and wasn't even breaking a sweat. He was purely on the defensive too.

Naruto decided to begin fighting back after figuring out Asuma's fighting pattern. He sent a quick but strong punch to Asuma's liver to create some space. He backed up and was about to attack again when he notice Asuma took also took a step back while holding his side. He was trying to catch his breath.

Anko had smirked. She knew Asuma wasn't weak by any means. But he student/boyfriend was quite unpredictable. Thanks to all the books and scrolls about the human body and medical ninjutsu he read. Naruto knew exactly where all the vitals in the body were located. Anko had told him he should memorize it so he could aim for them in battle. From that point on whenever he saw an opening he would aim for any vital organ on the body. Anko had to get used to protecting herself more than usually because of it. It was unusual for any shinobi to be able to pull that off with accuracy without any doujutsu. Naruto was a special case.

Kurenai and the rest of the genin were shocked. Naruto had been dodging or blocking Asuma's hits impressively. But with just one hit he took the breath out of Asuma. "I see why he says he can break boulders." Kurenai spoke out.

"Wait he can do what now?!" Ino shrieked.

"He can break or lift boulders without the usage of chakra." Anko answered.

"But how? How can he do that especially without chakra?" Shikamaru asked.

"Due to the harsh training I put him through. Plus with his unmatchable determination. Naruto's strength is a lot stronger than most. He can do good enough damage without chakra. Although if he hits something hard enough he may hurt his hand to some degree. With chakra his strength increases and he doesn't feel the pain nowhere as much. It amazing he can even do this considering how bad his chakra control is." Anko explained.

"How can enhance his strength even more if he has poor chakra control?" Kurenai asked.

"None of us have the amount of chakra he has. He probably has almost 10x the amount we do. So it's very difficult to control that much chakra. While he's bound and leaps improved from when he first started out. It's still shitty compared to how most of us can control our own. Although I have no doubt that he will be able to achieve perfect control of his chakra with time. Now enough with the questions. Just look at the fight and ask questions after." Anko said.

Asuma couldn't believe how hard that kid hits. "Damn you sure pack a punch kid."

Naruto smirked. "Thanks sensei." He charged in to continue his attack. Asuma had defended himself. The taijutsu battle went on for a few minutes longer. With Naruto dominating for the most part. It was clear he had the advantage in taijutsu.

Asuma decided to add some ninjustu into the mix. He perform the fireball justu. Naruto had countered it with his own. The two fireballs canceled each other out. Asuma then performed. "Futon: Fūjin No Jutsu." He blew out a huge dust cloud at Naruto. Naruto used flash step to get out of the way. He appeared behind Asuma going through a set of hand seals. "Futon: Daitoppa." Naruto blew out a gust of wind knocking Asuma back. Asuma then did. "Katon: Karyudan." The fire bullet shot it's way towards Naruto causing the wind to amplify it. Naruto used a substitution to get out of the way.

"Nice one Asuma-sensei." Naruto said as he appeared not too far from the jounin instructor.

"Not bad yourself kid. You are quite the shocker." Asuma said.

"Well if that shocked you. You'll be even more surprised at this." Naruto replied as he pulled out a scroll of a leg pouch. He opened it and sat it at on the ground quickly. Asuma wasn't about to let him finished what he was trying to do but the man was too late as Naruto slammed his hand down on the scroll. "Fuinjutsu: Earth Spears." The ground had formed 6 spears headed towards Asuma. Surrounding him and making him stand still since they were all only an inch away from his neck.

"Do you yield sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Even though I could substitute myself out of this. Yeah I yield." Asuma said.

Naruto released the jutsu. Asuma took a deep breath realizing that he greatly underestimated Naruto and vowed to never make such a mistake again. He knew the boy hid more than he led on but this was something else. It was no doubt in Asuma's mind that Naruto was the strongest genin in the village by a long shot if he said so himself.

Everybody else had walked up to the two of them. Asuma then asked Anko a question. "Just what the hell have you been teaching him? He's gotten this good in just a few months?"

Anko shrugged. "I taught him how to survive and a few other things here and there. My student here is one of a kind."

"Naruto how are you not tired from fighting a jounin?" Choji asked.

"Because I'm a stamina and chakra freak." Naruto answered simply.

"How are you that good in taijutsu?" Ino asked.

"Eh when you spar Anko-sensei seriously for hours straight 5-6 days out of the week for a few months. You start to pick up some things. I'm still a novice compared to higher level shinobi though. I bet almost every jounin and some chunin could probably kick my ass in taijutsu. I just caught Asuma-sensei off guard since he wasn't expecting me to hit that hard." Naruto explained.

"Don't sell yourself short Naruto. You're actually a lot better than most in taijutsu. I hate to admit it but even if I decided to use my full strength. I still would've had a hard to landing a clean hit on you." Asuma admitted.

"And I'm actually not that great in taijutsu myself. I'm proficient at it but I'm a genjutsu specialist." Kurenai added.

"Damn you made me look good out there Naruto-kun. I'm very proud of you." Anko said to him with a smile. Naruto blushed a bit and looked away. He was used to Anko's antics and such but he wasn't used to dealing with it in front of others since he's never had a girlfriend before.

Hinata noticed Naruto's blush and was a bit hurt by it. She knew that she had no right to be upset since she never made a move and only watched from a distance. But she had a crush on him. She admired Naruto for his will to never give up. And her admiration only grew stronger once she saw how strong he's become.

"By the way N-Naruto w-why did you a-aim for a vital spot if it w-was only a spar? Hinata asked.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and answered with a smile. "Well I'm just used to always aiming for vital areas of the body to cause the most damage. It's also effective too. I figured that Asuma-sensei was strong enough to take a blow to the liver. I didn't hit him with any chakra though. I only used about a bit less than half of my physical strength."

Asuma just shook his head. "A genin having to hold back so much so he wouldn't hurt a jounin. How pitiful." He said.

"Don't worry Asuma-sensei I'm sure you could've taken a strong one of my hits even if I was using chakra. I just didn't want to hurt a comrade to badly." Naruto quickly added.

"Even so kid, you're very impressive. I look forward to seeing you rise in the ranks. This years chunin exams should be entertaining. Come on guys, we have training to do." Asuma said as he began to walk off.

Shikamaru shrugged and followed after him with Choji doing the same. Ino had said to the group. "See you guys around. Naruto I won't lie you're as good looking as Sasuke is now. Maybe even better looking if you asked me." With that Ino took off behind her teammates.

To say Naruto was surprised was a understatement. The blond's jaw was hanging. He was in utter disbelief at what he just heard. "D-did Ino just said what I think she just said. Am I in a genjutsu or what?" He asked.

"Nope you're not in a genjutsu Naruto. I'm just as surprised as you are." Kiba said.

"Well now that is out of the way. Let's meet up tomorrow to start our D-rank missions. I'll cut you guys some slack and will only make you do them for a week before requesting C-ranks. It's only to improve your chemistry with one another. Well more with Naruto as I should say. We'll meet at training ground 8 as usual." Kurenai explained.

Everyone made their separate ways after. With Naruto and Anko with each other of course. Naruto wanted to visit Ichiraku's so they made their way there. Once they got there, the sat down. Teuchi had his back turned cooking some ramen. "Old man let me have 10 orders of miso ramen!" Naruto said.

"Who are you calling old man-" Teuchi started to say but as he turned around he instantly realized who it was. "Oh Naruto my boy! Good to see you kid. So you've finally came back huh?" Teuchi asked.

"Yeah I got back today actually. We actually just came back from meeting my team. I decided to stop here before I head home." Naruto said.

Ayame had came to the front. "Dad who are you talking to?" She looked to see her Naruto was there along with Anko. "Oh it's nice to see you back Naruto-kun and Anko-san." She voiced.

Thanks Ayame-chan. Nice to see you too." Naruto said. Naruto then told them a bit about his training trip. He left out a good amount of details but said just enough for them to get the point.

Anko hadn't really said much as she just watched her boyfriend interact with Teuchi and Ayame. She could see that they were a bit closer than she thought. It made her happy that some people had actually cared about Naruto.

They left once Naruto had finished his food. They made their way to Miraki's so that Naruto could get some more clothes to buy. He figured if he was going to be living with Anko for awhile that he may as well buy some more clothes along with other accessories.

Miraki was happy to see both Naruto and Anko. He was impressed with how far Naruto has come with both his Fūinjutsu and Kenjutsu. He could tell that the boy was a good deal stronger than when they last met. The same for Anko as well. Naruto had looked around and bought everything he needed. He restocked on ink and scrolls plus shuriken and kunais. Once he was done, Naruto sealed up everything inside of a storage scroll.

After they left Miraki's shop. The couple headed to Anko's apartment. Once they got to her place. Naruto was surprised at how much bigger her apartment was than his own. The walls were soundproof unlike his. The kitchen was bigger and she also had a 2 bedrooms with 2 bathrooms.

"Ok Naruto I'm going to take a shower. You're free to join me if you want or you could wait until I'm out." Anko said with a smirk on her face.

"W-wait you won't get mad if I take a shower with you?" Naruto asked.

"No you're my boyfriend so it's ok if I do that with you. Besides it's not like you'll do anything to me without my permission anyways. So I see no harm in it." Anko told him.

Naruto quickly agreed. "Yeah I would love to Anko-chan."

"Good now come on." Anko grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. Their time in the shower was filled with a lot of kissing and groping. They also took turns in washing one another. To Anko surprise, Naruto carried quite the package in his nether region. Out of all the ones she's seen. He definitely has the biggest dick.

The two slept together in her room. Throughout the next week. Team 8 would perform D-ranks a week straight doing team bonding. Also they would train at their training grounds practicing team formations and learning how to fight with each other.

After that week, the team had stood in the hokage's office along with Team 7. "Good now that you are all here. I will begin explaining the mission to you. You all with be escorting a client by the name of Tazuna. He needs protection while he builds his bridge in the Land of Waves. You are to stay there until it's completed. Any questions?" Hiruzen asked.

No one asked anything for the most part both genin teams were just happy that this wasn't another D-rank. "Ok then now it's time for you to meet the client. Come in Tazuna." Hiruzen said.

A man with a sleeveless v-neck and and gray hair with glasses had walked in. He smelled like alcohol. "So these are the brats who are supposed to be protecting me?" He asked.

This irked a couple of them but they didn't say anything. Kakashi has just rolled his eyes while Anko and Kurenai just shook their heads.

"I assure you Tazuna that you have more than enough protecting. Now everyone you are to report to the main gate in one hour. You are dismissed." Hiruzen told them.

"Ok everyone go pack up and meet us at the gate in one hour." Kakashi said.

Everyone nodded and went to go prepare themselves. Anko and Naruto made their way to Anko's apartment. It didn't take them long at all to get there. They packed whatever clothes they needed in storage scrolls. Naruto told Anko it would be easier to travel this way in case they ran into some bandits or something. Anko had agreed.

They left her apartment and made their way to the gates. Surprisingly they were the first ones there. "Hmm guess I could work on some fuinjutsu to pass the time." Naruto said as he took out a scroll. He sat by the gate itself and began working. Anko sat next to him. "What kind of seal are you working on this time?" She asked. Normally she would always ask Naruto what kind of seal he was working on whenever she saw him working on one.

"I had gotten an idea on a seal that absorbs elemental jutsus. For the most part you could say it's done but I'm just adding a few other things. I also want to text it while it's fully complete before I use it in battle." Naruto explained.

"If you finish it during the mission. You could do so during some down time. I'll even help you out. It's very interesting watching you focus so hard on fuinjutsu. Honestly it makes you even look more attractive than you already are." Anko said.

Naruto grinned. "Hehe you're attracted when you're focused too Anko-chan."

Anko was about to kiss him but she stopped herself when she felt a couple chakra signatures approaching. "Well I would kiss you but someone is co-" She never finished her sentence as Naruto pulled him into a kiss. Anko was surprised and happy with his actions. She kissed him back for as long as she could. The kiss didn't last as long as either of them wanted it too.

The ones who had arrived was team 7. Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha Paradise. Sasuke was brooding as usual with Sakura staring at him. The other one was a kid that neither Naruto or Anko recognized. He had pale skin with black hair. The kid was also drawing in a sketch book.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted.

"Sup cyclops where's the client?" Anko asked.

Naruto couldn't help himself from laughing at hearing Anko call Kakashi cyclops. That's exactly what he looked like with that mask covering his face. That or a scarecrow.

Kakashi sighed. "Must you always call me that Anko? And I believe he should be arriving here soon."

While two jounin talked. Naruto decided he should try to go talk to team 7. He honestly didn't care much for either of them but considering they were on the same mission and comrades. He may as well get reacquainted with them. "What's up guys? It's been awhile since we've last seen each other?" Naruto said.

Sasuke just gave off his usual "Hn" and looked the other way. "Nothing a dead last loser like you should concern yourself with." Sasuke said.

"Gee thanks and here I am thinking that Kiba was over exaggerating when he said you had a huge stick up your ass." Naruto retorted as he rolled his eyes.

Sakura was just staring at Naruto. She had heard the news from Ino that he was different and even as good looking as Sasuke. But she didn't expect this. She could instantly tell that this was a complete different person from who she knew 6 months ago. The clothes he wore suits him a lot better than that orange jumpsuit he always wore. He even gave off a lot more confidence in his body language. He was now taller than her and more ripped than before. 'Kami Ino was right. Naruto really is better looking than Sasuke. It would be nice to actually talk to him but I doubt he'll want to talk to me with the way I used to treat him.' The pinkette thought to herself.

"It's nice to see you again Sakura." Naruto said.

This shocked Sakura to the core. She wasn't expecting to hear those particular words. "Likewise Naruto, how have you been?" She asked.

Naruto was a bit surprised that Sakura didn't tell him to go away or to stop trying to be like Sasuke. 'Maybe she isn't a huge Sasuke fangirl anymore.' He thought. "Pretty good, I'm excited to go on a mission outside of the village. How about you?"

"Well I wouldn't say excited but I do wonder how mission are outside of the village. I've been pretty good as well. I'm actually trying to improve myself. So I decided to try to become a medic recently." Sakura answered.

"Oh wow that's really good Sakura. I actually was forced by my sensei to learn human anatomy and all sorts of medical things. I even know some medical ninjustu. If you want I could give you some pointers on it while you could do the same for me. That way we'll both improve." Naruto offered.

Sakura couldn't believe her luck. Normally she would reject Naruto but she decided to take him on his offer. Besides it wasn't like it was a date or anything. She was just happy to find someone her age interested in medical ninjustu like her.

After about 10 more minutes. Everyone else had arrived. They had set out on the road. Naruto who had a neutral face on the outside. Was bouncing with joy on the inside. He always wanted to travel outside of the village and now he was finally doing so.

For the most part everything was going smoothly. They had traveled for about 6 hours. It was hot and sunny out. The trail seemed like it would never end. A puddle of water was on the ground. All three jounin noticed it and gave each other a quick look. Naruto noticed their movements and tensed up a bit.

As they walked away from the puddle a body began to come out of it. It was actually 2 ninjas who soared after Kakashi. The two black clad masked ninja shot out chain to hold Kakashi in place. Before they could pull on them anymore. Kakashi used a substitution jutsu to escape. At that very moment. Anko and Naruto had took action. Anko had used a snake to bit one of them in the neck. The poison killed him instantly. While Naruto had delivered a 3 piece combo to other ninja's stomach. This time however he wasn't holding back. The man slumped to the ground clutching his stomach. He was unable to move.

"What the hell? How didn't we notice that Akamaru?" Kiba questioned.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

"It seems we weren't paying close enough to attention. That could've ended badly if it wasn't for Naruto and Anko-sensei's quick thinking. Along with Kakashi-sensei's substitution." Shino added.

"Now why would shinobi attack other shinobi guarding a bridge builder?" Kurenai asked while looking towards Tazuna.

"Yes could you please explain why are two B-class shinobi from the bingo book are attacking us Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked the man.

Tazuna was nervous but just sighed in the end. "Ok so here's the story..." with that he began explaining how Gato has taken over his homeland. He's over charges them for food and other expenses. While also doubling the price of taxes. It's gotten so bad that many people were forced to become homeless. Tazuna explained how the bridge he's building will open up a trade route so that they economy can rise again. Gato however doesn't want that to happen so he's been trying to get rid of Tazuna. "And that's the story. I'm sorry for lying to you. But a C-class mission is all that we can afford. Everyone is very low on money since Gato has been taking it." The old man said.

"You do know that we have the right to cancel this mission right now right? You've purposely lied to the hokage. Which isn't a good look." Anko told him.

"Plus this is more like an A-rank over a C-rank. It's way above what genin level ninja can handle." Kakashi added.

Tazuna got to his knees and begged. "Please help us. If you don't then I'll have to go back and await my soon to be death. I don't even think I'll be able to make it back in one piece if I'm by myself." Tazuna pleaded.

"Should've thought about that before you lied to the hokage Tazuna-san." Kurenai said.

"Come on you guys this mission is over since it's out of your guys league." Kakashi instructed.

Everyone began to turn around and head back. That is everyone except for Naruto. Anko looked back and saw Naruto standing there. She couldn't help but smirk. 'Just what I expected from you Naru-kun.' She thought to herself.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm staying to complete this mission." Naruto said.

"You can't handle this Naruto. You guys are still fresh genin. This is cut out for high chunin or jounins." Kakashi informed him.

"So? I don't know about you but I just can't leave Tazuna to himself like that. It's obvious to why he lied. Plus it won't be a good look for Konoha if we turned down this mission. Especially when this mission has 3 jounins who are perfectly capable of handling this by theirselves. Honestly we really shouldn't have any major issues that we can't overcome. So if you guys want to leave then go I'll take the mark down for insubordination on my record." Naruto replied.

Anko had walked over next to him. "Well you heard his answer. As his sensei I just can't leave my stubborn student by himself." She put a hand on Naruto's head.

"Do any of you feel the same way as he does?" Kurenai asked the other genin.

"Hn if the dobe is confident enough to stay then I'm definitely staying." Sasuke answered.

"Hell yeah there's no way I'm turning my back if Naruto isn't." Kiba agreed.

"I-I think we should h-help out sensei." Hinata said.

"He does make a valid point on how this won't look good for the village if we turn this down." Shino said.

"Eh I'm down since everyone else is. I can't be the odd one out. Plus Naruto did say we could help each other in medical ninjustu. I can't pass that up." Sakura voiced.

"I don't really care." Sai informed.

Kakashi just sighed. "Ok fine we'll continue the mission."

"Thank you all so much." Tazuna cried out.

"Yeah yeah come on you old drunk. We need to get you back to Nami no Kuni as soon as possible." Naruto told him.

The group continued their journey. They decided to make camp for the night. The next morning they had got onto a boat to cross the river. It took them about 4 hours to cross it. Once they got off the boat. Tazuna told them that they were close to his home. After an hour of walking. Naruto had noticed something moving in the bush. He threw a kunai at it. Only for a white rabbit to come out of it.

"Heh good job dobe." Sasuke told him.

"Shut up Sasu-EVERYONE GET DOWN!" He shouted.

Everyone had hit the ground. Kakashi had brought Tazuna down with him. A huge sword hand flew through the air, landing in a tree. A few seconds later, a man landed on it. The man stood about kakashi's height. He wore arm warmers that match his legs warmers. The man also wore baggy pants and was shirtless.

"Well well I never would've expected to encounter Kakashi of the Sharingan, The snake mistress and genjutsu mistress all in one day. And you are all next to my target. Just my lucky day." Zabuza said as the air started to become hazy. Like a mist was coming out of nowhere.

"Damn it, now we have to deal with this. I wasn't expecting an A-rank missing nin to be involved." Kakashi said.

"What's wrong you sound scared cyclops." Anko teased.

"Scared? No but a bit worried? Yeah for our students. They never dealt with anyone like this before." He replied.

"Well they were going to have to cross this bridge sooner than later honestly." Anko said.

"I envy your attitude Anko." Kurenai told her.

Anko just grinned. The rest of the genin on the other hand were scared shitless. Zabuza's killing intent was getting the better of them. Naruto had been used to fighting against intent due to training with his girlfriend. So he was faring off better.

"Naruto let me take over for a second." Kurama said.

'Wait what? Why?' Naruto asked the fox.

 _ **"**_ _ **This brat thinks his intent is worth showing off. I would like to show him how true killer intent feels."**_ Kurama replied.

'But won't it be too much for my friends?' The blond questioned.

 _"_ _ **Not if I direct it solely onto him. Don't worry you have my word on this. I had intended to show you how to do this anyways. Now is the perfect time."**_ Kurama told him.

'Well I guess you can but just make it quick.' Naruto agreed.

Zabuza was about to make his move when he sensed an heavier and darker killer intent than his own. It made him start sweating. He looked around to see that Naruto was making eye contact with him. Zabuza saw the look in his eyes. The looked demonic and feral. However they quickly changed to blue again. The swordsman took a deep breath to regain his composure.

"Well it looks like Konoha has a brat who actually has potential to be frightening." Zabuza said.

"Heh these kids will grow up to be stronger than the old generation that's for sure." Kakashi replied.

"I doubt that. You tree huggers are too soft with your ninja. These kids will never survive the bloody mist. Especially the graduation exams." Zabuza voiced.

"Oh yeah Kiri is just so big and bad because their Mizukage is a terrorist and makes kids kill each other to see who is the strongest one. Give me a break." Anko rolled her eyes.

"Heh you've got spunk snake mistress. But enough of that time to finish the job." Zabuza appeared right next to Tazuna. Before anybody could act. 4 mizu bunshins appeared. Each made 2 handsigns. Zabuza then called out. "Water style: water prison jutsu." Each bunshin created 2 prisons. The jounin were upset at how easily they had been trapped. While the genin were trying to not freak out. The only ones who weren't caught was Tazuna and Naruto. Naruto had grabbed Tazuna and leaped back to create some space from Zabuza.

"Shit he caught everybody before we could react." Naruto said to himself. He took out his sword and stood in front of Tazuna.

Zabuza eyed his sword and was happy the boy was a swordsman it seemed like. But he took a closer look and his eyes widen. "Oi brat is that sword your holding the legendary cursed sword Tensa Zangetsu?" He asked.

Naruto smirked. "You're damn right it is. And no you can't have it."

"Heh even I did want it the sword wouldn't respond to me. I take it an owner has finally be found for it after many years. I gotta say I'm impressed kid. Now will you prove to be a worthy adversary. Will you impress a member of the legendary seven swordsman of the mist?" Zabuza asked.

"Naruto fall back and call for backup! Take Tazuna and get out of here. You must complete the mission at all cost!" Kurenai told him.

"She right just take Tazuna away. Zabuza won't be able to hold this jutsu forever." Kakashi said.

"...you guys must be idiots if you think I'll ever turn my back on my comrades. Especially my precious Anko-chan. I'd rather die than do that." Naruto stated.

'Anko-chan?' Most of the genin thought.

"This isn't a game Naruto! You can't handle him now do as we say and retreat!" Kakashi ordered.

"Naruto!" Anko called out.

Naruto looked at Anko. He also kept an eye on Zabuza to make sure he didn't try anything. He was really surprised that the man was letting him stand there and listen.

"I know you too damn well to ever think you're going to leave us behind whether we order you to or not. So I'm not gonna waste my breath. Plus I believe in you. You have a habit of exceeding expectations so I have no doubt that you'll do so again. Besides this is your first step on continuing your mother and father's legacies. You won't turn your back and sully their names. Now be careful Naruto. This isn't a spar, so no need to hold back. I know you can do it." Anko told him.

Naruto could help but smirk at his sensei. He gave her a wink and said. "Alright I knew you would understand sensei." He looked at Zabuza. "Tell me, you had all of this time to attack and yet you just stood there and watched. Care to explain why?"

Zabuza chuckled. "How perceptive, I only stood here so I can see what action you would take. To listen to your commanders orders. Or to protect them to your last breath. You've earned a bit more of my respect kid. Too bad you have to die here along with the bridge builder." The man said as he held the Kubikiribōchō on his shoulder.

Naruto took his stance. "I'm not gonna die no matter what." He look over to Tazuna. "Oi Tazuna get back or go hide or something. This is probably going to get rough so it's better off if you get out of the way if you don't wanna end up in the crossfire." He told the man. Tazuna didn't need to be told twice and he hurried away from the scene.

"It doesn't matter where he goes. I'll find him right after I take care of you kid." Zabuza shunshined over to Naruto and swung his sword down at him.

Naruto had used his sword to block the attack. He pushed off the kubikiribōchō. Then made his own swipe at his opponent. Zabuza was surprised that Naruto pushed him off so easily.

The two then took turns at attack one another. Both trying to land clean hits. It came down to a stand still. Naruto created 5 clones to rush Zabuza while he was holding him off. Zabuza was too experience to fall for that. He jumped back and took out two clones in one swing. While doing a back flip over another then cut that clone in half.

Naruto did some hand signs. "Fire style: fire ball jutsu." He blew out a huge fireball while his last 2 clones performed "Futon: Daitoppa" to assist his fire.

Zabuza was impressed with the collaboration. He substituted himself with a log. Then did his own handsigns. "Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu." A giant dragon appeared and shot towards Naruto. The blond countered. "Raiton: Black Panther." A panther in black lightning countered the water dragon also shocking Zabuza. It took a few seconds for him to realize what was going on. Naruto used that confusion to his advantage. He used flash step and slashed his sword against Zabuza three times across the chest in a diagonal direction. "Uzumaki style: Hiten." Naruto called out.

Zabuza was shocked that he got cut. It brought more excitement to him. He charged at Naruto inviting him into another sword fight. The two clashed. Naruto even took a few cuts himself but he was smiling through the whole thing.

The others just watched the fight take place as they didn't really have much of a choice. It was quite the battle to see. Many wondering how did Naruto become so strong? Kakashi was proud that his sensei' son has turned out to be a fine shinobi. Anko was proud of her boyfriend. He was battling against an A-rank missing nin on equal footing. Kurenai was just in utter shock. It was no longer a doubt that Naruto was truly the strongest genin in the village. He was leagues ahead. Sakura just watched in complete awe. She couldn't believe that this was the same Naruto. 'Yeah he's definitely better than Sasuke. I don't know why I ever thought that Naruto was going to be a failure anyways. I should apologize when I get then chance...hopefully I'll get the chance.' She thought to herself.

Sasuke was seething. He felt like it should be him out there fighting and not Naruto. He just couldn't understand how did Naruto get to this level in only a few months.

As the battle dragged on, both were running low on chakra. While Naruto had some extras reserves. Zabuza did not, so he figured it was time to end this. "I gotta admit kid, you've really impressed me so far. I haven't had a fight like this in awhile. Who would've thought some leaf ninja genin would've gave it to me." Zabuza said with a smirk forming on his face. "It's too bad you weren't from kiri. I would've taken you as a apprentice. For a brat you're not far off from a master swordsman."

"You're words are truly appreciated Zabuza. But I think I was meant to be born in the leaf for a reason. But tell me this why are you after the bridge builder?" Naruto asked.

Zabuza just shrugged. "I'm just getting paid to kill him. I don't know why nor do I care."

"Can't fault you for that. But I believe it's time we finished this." Naruto said.

"Agreed." Zabuza then released his clones along with the water prisons. Those jutsus were eating away at his chakra. He needed all of his strength for this last fight.

Everybody else was free. They were about to jump in to help Naruto. But Naruto stopped them by putting his hand up. "Please don't interfere. This is the finally sequence to a warriors battle. It won't sit right with me if you all got involved now."

Kakashi and Kurenai wanted to say something but Anko spoke up first. "Ok just hurry up and end it already."

"Heh you're a fine shinobi. Boy tell me your name so that i'll forever remember the name of the boy who pushed me this far." Zabuza asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated.

"An Uzumaki? I knew some of those moves of yours looked familiar. Tell me you wouldn't happen to know Kushina Uzumaki would you?" The missing nin questioned.

"She's my mother." Naruto answered.

Zabuza's eye widen at this revelation. "Now its all starting to click. Some of your movements remind me of your mother's own. I knew I had seen them somewhere before but I didn't want to jump to conclusions. Your mother was the best opponent I've ever faced. In our one match up. She's helped me become a stronger shinobi. A stronger swordsman. It was something about her that just drew you to her. I can see that gift has been passed down to you. Who would've thought I would be fighting her son many years later."

"I wish I was able to know. She died the day I was born due to certain circumstances." Naruto said.

"I see, well let's end this. I hope we'll have a rematch in the near future. I know I can't get to the bridge builder now but I will once I'm recuperated." Zabuza then gripped his sword and charged at Naruto.

Naruto sped towards the man with his blade ready to impale him. When the two clashed two things happened. Naruto's blade dove straight into Zabuza's chest. The kubikiribocho had cut Naruto across the chest. It was a deep cut at that.

Suddenly a pair of senbon flew into a pressure point into Zabuza's neck. A masked ninja appeared and picked up Zabuza. He quickly disappeared with the man. Naruto had fallen to the ground clutching his wound. He would remember this feeling. The feeling of battle was an intoxicating one. And he loved every second of it.

Everybody rushed towards him. Anko being the first as she held him close to her. "You idiot, now you're all fucked up. You were lucky to survive." She told him with a tear coming down her cheek.

Naruto just smiled at her. Kurenai also spoke up. "Good job Naruto. I have to say you did a far better job than I expected you would. You faired a lot better against Zabuza then I would've." She said

"I'm sure you would've done just fine Kurenai-sensei." Naruto told her.

"Yeah remind me not to doubt you again. Good job out there but next time try not to be as reckless." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"No promises there sensei." Naruto chuckled.

"Damn Naruto you was kicking ass out there. You made me want to fight now. Thanks for helping us out of that by the way." Kiba said

Shino nodded in agreement. "I'm g-glad you're ok N-Naruto-kun." Hinata voiced.

"Are you really the same Naruto? I mean you handled yourself pretty well out there." Sakura asked.

"Yeah and no. I'm the same Naruto but I've changed some things about myself and thanks for your concern guys." Naruto said.

Sai didn't say anything while Sasuke just looked the other way. He was upset at how much stronger Naruto was than him. He swore to himself that he would become stronger.

"Uhh shouldn't we treat that wound?" Kakashi voiced.

"Oh yeah! Someone get me a first aid." Kurenai said.

"Actually there's no need for that." Naruto did 4 hand signs and a green light appeared out of his palm. He placed it over his wound. "I have an accelerated healing factor so I wouldn't worry to much. Plus the mystical palm technique will stop the bleeding. Just give me a minute." He said.

The wound eventually closed out. And suddenly Naruto found himself back in the darkness.


End file.
